Farz
by krittz
Summary: At last my duo stry came up. Farz.. Risto ke prati kam ke prati kuch unkahe wado ki prati kuch purane hisabo ki prati apne prati..kaun sa farz jitega iss farz ki jang mey
1. Chapter 1

**hi, atleast I'm here with complete & long duo dose**

 **completely no couple story**

 **But but but**

 **Guys u all have asked fr duo from me I'm fulfilling ur demand**

 **now u have to do ur work religiously**

 **rvw.. I need atleast 50% rvw of the total view**

 **u can criticize BT rvw.. If I find rvw is going really low I either will stop or give a tragic end**

 ***conditions apply u know**

 **to suru ho jao**

it was a regular case, a murder..only the thing is that the victim himself was a cop

Vishal Tiwari, ASI malad..known as a desperate honest cop. He was in his mid thirties, but already got 8transfers.. According to police department where there is uncntrable send Tiwari there. His family consist of a daughter of 6years a wife and a brother. Friends only few but enemy? Better not speak about it.

Now he is murdered

his wife and brother had gone fr shopping as his brother's marriage is next week. The child have mild fever, and he also don't get enough time with his daughter so the father daughter duo stayed back.

It's a big wonder as how a murderer came in and such easily kill him stabbing in his stomach..

The only eye witness is his daughter who is too frightened to utter anything.

The only thing she can say is "kala tara..wo..haath mey kala tara"

working on the case fr whole day the officers are tired enough and now move back home.

Entering home Abhijeet sat on the sofa leaning back, and Daya moved to kitchen directly "boss ek baat ajeeb hey na itni jabaj officer ko itni asani se kaise koi mar sakta hey?"

"koi bahut khatarnaq criminal hi hoga..mein uss bachi ka soch raha hu..haath mey..kala tara..yea chaaqar kya hey?"

Daya shook his head "bachi to itni dari hui hey wo kuch thik se nahi bol parahi..normal bhi hey apne papa ko smne marte dekh.."

he seemed lost in some other world, Abhijeet came forward "Daya?"

"haan? Boss tum jara noodles bana do mein fresh hoke ata hu..bahut ajeeb bechaini si lag raha hey"

he moved inside..

Abhijeet shook his head "yea na emotional fool hi rehega..uss bachi ko dekh k firse emotional ho gaya"

and he started his work in kitchen

Daya moved to his room and pulled out his casuals, "kitna kathin hoga na uss bachi ke liye kabhie yea bakiya vul pana?wo sayed kabhie ubhar hi nahi payegi..aisa ajeeb lag raha mujhe ki..per kiu.."

he was still in his thought when entered in washroom and turned on the geyser

his thought stop hearing his phone ringer

he picked the call as "ha Vivek bolo"

"sir uss bachi ne kuch ajeeb drawing banayi hey..ek to hey ki ek admi gira hua hey, ek mey ek bacha ball khel raha hey aur ek hey ek haath jiske wrist pey ek bara sa star"

"yea drawing?"

"haan wo keh rahi thi uske haath mey wohi tha"

"acha..tum uss drawing ki ek photo vejo,hum dekhte hey"

"jee sir"

Daya dscncted the call and moved outside "Abhijeet sayed uss haath mey tare ka kuch hal hua.."

"kya?"

Daya explained whatever Vivek told him ending with "abhie wo photo.."

he stopped hearing the msg beep and forwarded it to Abhijeet "tum dekh lo mein geyser on kr aya tha..bandh krke ata hu" and moved in. Abhijeet looked at the photo, a hand near its wrist a big star..

He was thinking about the pic when Daya joined "boss kya.."

he stopped smelling a bit burn smell and rushed to kitchen and got busy in checking the noodles with "aab choro wo, pehle kha hi lete hey fir dekhte hey" and he served the noodles fr two of them

they got busy in eating while speaking about how must have the murderer entered and all

aftr ending with dinner Abhijeet took away the plates and Daya picked up his phone and opened the picture

he was looking at the picture only when felt the pic is strangely too alive

he can see that hand with a revolver approaching someone

someone placed a hand on his shoulder, Daya jerked out "kaa wo Abhijeet..kuch keh rahe they"

"tumhe kya hua? Itna pasina kiu araha hey?"

"haa..ppasina..nahi bas asehi..tum bolo"

"dekha tumne photo?"

"haan haan.."

Abhijeet gave him a look "pehle yea bol tujhe kya hua?"

"kuch nahi Abhi bas (he shook his head and started in fresh tone) acha yea haath ka tara kuch tattoo type nahi lag raha?"

"haa..ho sakta hey..mtlb iss murderer ki haath mey ek aise tara ki tattoo hoga..hmm"

Daya nodded and then got up "boss mujhe neend arahi hey..mein sone jata hu.."

Abhijeet looked at him fr some secnds then nodded "jao"

Daya moved inside his room and closed the door, he sat on the bed "bahut ajeeb sa lag raha..aisa lg raha jaise wo haath..meine dekha wo haath..per kaha..wo haath..ek revolver..lag raha jaisa mere smne hi..per kaise kaha.."

he lied down trying to think logically

here Abhijeet called Vivek and informed as "Vivek yea to koi tattoo wagera.."

"ha sir aur meine ek tattoo designer se appointment bhi le liya kal wo ayega sayed wo kuch bata paye"

"acha chalo good work"

he dscncted the call and moved to his room

he too lied down on his bed

"yea Daya ko kya hua..kuch ajeeb sa behave kr raha tha..itna pareshan kiu ho raha tha..jaise kuch ander hi ander use tang kr raha hey.."

he sighed "kal baat krta hu sayed raat ko sone se thik ho jaye"

here Daya changed his side fr about half an hour then unknowingly slept

at about midnight Daya felt a strange feeling of suffocation..

 _A Man With The Star Tattoo On His Hand Is Coming Forward With A Revolver And Another Man Is Standing Bit Far_

 _A Small Kid Is Sitting On The Sofa Crying His Heart Out_

 _The Man Plunged On The Tattoo Man And They Both Started Snatching Game With The Revolver..And A Bullet Fire_

Daya sat up with a loud wail "papaaaaa"

Abhijeet who was in light sleep woke up with that scream

fr a second he can't understand from where the sound came or it's his dream

he sat up and tried to listen but didn't get anything, so came out of his room and stood silently, getting no more voice he moved to Daya's room and called softly "Daya.."

Daya aftr the scream came back to proportion and looked around "yea kaisa sapna tha yea kya.."

he held his head in hands trying to think of any explanation of the dream when heard Abhijeet's call

he was about to reply but stopped with a thought "nahi mere awaj se Abhi ko pata chal jayega..mein to so raha hu fir awaj kaise du.."

he took a deep breathe and stayed silent

Abhijeet getting no reply thought as "so raha hey..meine koi sapna hi dekha hoga.." and moved back to his room

Daya aftr few minutes opened the door and seeing Abhijeet not present took a relax breath and moved back

"yea kaisa sapna tha..aur meine papa..per mere to papa..wo admi kaun tha..meine aisa sapna kiu dekha..abhi ko batau?nahi wo pareshan ho jayega..per..mere papa..mere bhi papa?"

a silent tear rolled down his cheek..

He leaned back on headrest with a strange melancholy feel

 **now start your work i.e. review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am overwhelmed with response thank u**

 **Jyoti, Miss Raiya, B, A, Abhijeeteye, Guest, Masooma, Guest, AbhiDaya Fan, Dips, Aftab, Guest, Madhu, Guest, Rahul, Meera, Shalu, Priya, D, Guest, SHZK, Guest, Jhumu, Bidya rai, guest ,dik, sariya, angel, guest, sajla** thank you

 **Guest** arey arey have patience in this Abhijeet will also have his share of patience:)

 **Love duo And Crazy Fr Abhirika** akhoni Jodi sb bujhie di suspense thakbe na je..aktu wait kro

 **GD** arey dada yea case to mera liye bas ek chota sa sahara hey story pey ane ki, so meine wo jldi cover krne cahi aur garbar kr diya..hehe.. haan Abhijeet sir ko check krna tha, as a cop.. wo meri dimaag se.. sorry.. security point I will b covering now.. and dada I'm not back wid bang. You know the theme na,.its not impressive.. aur haan meine answer diya to thik but remember I'm still gussa wid u

 **Guest** who told me to not ask abt rvws.. look I'm writing this duo as some readers were constantly asking me to write duo, and so I am fulfilling there demand and I need rvw from them, I'm much more comfortable in other genre and if readers are unhappy with my demand of review fine then I will go to my comfortable genre. And there I can compromise with review, here in duo story I'm writing only fr the readers so they must help me by their reviews.. aaplogo ko prob ho to batana

 **Teddy bear** no I really haven't re read it... actually mein jab ofc jati hu serf tab during travelling I type in my ph, warna parai aur job ki bad mujhe iss sab ke liye waqt nahi milta. Ager mein aab full mey likhne jau aur revise wagera krne jau to week mey ek hi din update kr paungi.. And I don't think readers will like it. Bt if u r ok with it I'm ready

 **All Readers** aaplogo ko mere sms lingo se prob hey? Aaplog pls frankly batayiye? And mein review demand kr rahi hu isse appatti hey? Ager haan to I will have to think twice.

next morning Abhijeet was reading the newspaper with sipping tea when Daya came out and sat silently on another chair

Abhijeet didnt looked up but said "Tiwari ki gher mey jo securities taynat kiye unko shaq hey ki koi najar rakh raha hey gher pey..mujhe lgta hey hume security bara dena cahiye yea fir bachi ko kisi dusre secure jagah mey transfer krna cahiye tum kya kehte ho?"

Daya only replied as "hmm thik hey"

Abhijeet removed the newspaper and looked at him, Daya was busy with his mobile..

Abhijeet sighed and snatched the phone "arey mein jaruri baat kr raha hu aur tum phone mey ghuse ho.."

he looked at Daya's phone screen, the drawing of that hand was open on the screen

he looked at Daya and started "hum bachi se kuch bhi puche usse pehle hi usne hath mey kala tara mntn kiya..khud se drawing bhi banayi..wo to Vishal jee ki bhai ne Vivek taq pahucha di..aj tattoo designer ajaye to sayed kuch pata chale waise tum kya dekh rahe they itni dhyan se"

Daya sighed "nahi wo mein..chaye milegi?"

Abhijeet scowled but without asking anything more moved to kitchen

Daya started thinking "ager mein apne sapno ko sach manu to mein tab 3-5 saal ki tha,mtlb 40saal pehle..tab uss admi ka..ager 23-25saal bhi ho to aab to 60..wo aab bhi aise..thora ajeeb nahi hey..haan..wo bas koi sapna tha,uss spne ki koi wajut nahi..mein bekar hi"

his thoughts broke as a hand touched his shoulder, he looked back found Abhijeet standing there

"chai.."

Daya took the cup and started seeping..

Abhijeet waited fr a second then asked "aab batao"

"kya?"

"tumhari problem"

"mtlb"

"Daya tum kal se pareshan ho..aab yea mat kehna serf uss bachi ka soch pareshan ho..tumhare cehre se pata chal raha ki baat kuch aur bhi hey"

Daya smiled "arey kuch nahi yaar bas..tum na yea choro aur ready ho jao bureau niklna hey"

he finished his tea with a large sip and got up

Abhijeet murmured "mat batao..hote raho pareshan..mujhe kya" and moved to his room

reaching bureau they found Freddy and Vivek discussing about something with tensed expression. Abhijeet moved forward with "kya baat hey Freddy?"

Freddy looked at him and started "sir ek kaam ki baat pata chali hey..yea dekhiye" he showed him the opened screen of desktop where there is the picture of the similar star

"sir yea koi aam tattoo nahi hey, yea ek gang ki nishan hey..uss gang ka head kaun kaun chalata hey kaha se kaise inn sab ki bareme koi infrmation nahi..gang members mey se bhi aj taq bas do yea teen log pakre gaye..unke di gayi adhi adhuri information se do ajeeb baat pata chali hey"

"kya?"

Vivek forwarded a list to Freddy who showed it to Abhijeet with "yea dekhiye un pakre jane wale gang members ki background..teeno ki umar 20-25 ki beech..unki hisab se wo jitne sathio ko jnte they wo bhi asehi umar ke they aur teeno ki family background kisi tarah police se juri hui hey, ek ki father ki kisi massive shootout mey galti se maut ho gayi, dusre ki ma police ki main witness they kisi case mey per culprit ne unhe mar diya, teesre ki bare bhai ne kisi police ki rishwat ki khilaf awaj uthayi to use false case mey ander krwa diya gaya.."

Abhijeet was going through the papers when Daya ask "aur iss gang ki victim?"

Vivek answered "dusre ajeeb baat wohi hey..humare pass inki jitni victim ki list hey usmey se sab yea to imandar police yea forces ki admi hey yea fir lawyer.."

Daya seemed lost while Abhijeet looked up "pata kaise chala ki yea sab isi gang ki victim hey.."

"sir interpoles se jitna information mila uss hisab se victim ki sankhya kaafi kam hey per kuch sources ki hisab se yea to bas official information hey iski bahar bhi kaafi hey..aur jitne ki information hey unmey jitno ki witness mila sbka kehna hey iss tare ki bareme.."

Daya asked hurriedly "yea gang kab se active hey?"

Freddy connected with "sir iss gang ki piche koi politician yea kisi political party ka haath hey lagvag record anusar 42 saal ki qarib ho gaya..aur yea sare victims tabhie mare jate hey jab wo log political scam wagera ki cases mey haath dalte hey"

their discussion stopped as ACP sir came in

Abhijeet forward "sir Freddy ko kuch interesting batoo ki pata chala hey.."

ACP sir asked them to follow in cabin and moved inside

Abhijeet ordered Vivek to alert his infrmers to gather more information and moved inside with Freddy

Daya was still now in deep thoughts, now deciding something moved to the computer where the victims list was opened and started searching fr something..

He was so engrossed in searching that he didn't heard the bureau phone ringing

Abhijeet came out of ACP's cabin and answered the phone and ending it came near Daya called softly "kya dhund rahe ho?"

Daya unmindfully murmured "papa ka naam.."

Vivek who just entered main bureau stopped hearing Daya's words..

Abhijeet uttered in somewhat loud tone "kya.."

Daya came to present and realized what he had uttered "wo mein naam dhund raha tha..ager koi clue..mtlb koi lead nahi mtlb koi"

Abhijeet noticed Vivek looking at Daya with strange eyes

Abhijeet himself was also confused but he managed the situation with "haan accha Daya tum ek ba us bachi se milo ager kuch wo bol paye to.."

"Vivek Rajat hey na woha?"

Vivek nodded and their conversation moved to the security arrangements of the place

the rest of the day spends without much progress in case..

At evening the officers moved back home..

Daya aftr entering home excused himself to room and was lying on the bed there

Abhijeet aftr about half an hour came inside his room and sat on the other edge of Daya's bed

Daya was sitting with closed eyes.

Feeling someone he opens his eyes and found Abhijeet starring at him silently

he just hid his eyes but Abhijeet didn't turn his gaze "Daya..chupa kya rahe ho" he asked in a soft tone

Daya looked down but didn't reply

Abhijeet continued "kuch pareshan kr raha hey na tumhe? Hmm?"

Daya still didn't reply

"Daya bata na.."

"Abhi mujhe khud smjh nahi araha mein tumhe kya bolu..boss ek bache ko 3-4 saal ki cheez a yaad rehna cahiye na?"

Abhijeet guessed somewhere the matter "tujhe kuch mtlb apne bachpan ka kuch.."

Daya looked up "pata nahi Abhi..mein khud confuse hu..filal pls mujshe kuch mat pucho.."

Abhijeet sighed he didn't ask anything more, got up and patted Daya's cheeks with "koi baat pareshan kre to use bol dalna cahiye"

and moved out

Daya lied down and turned off the light..

He was trying to move those thoughts away from his mind but only those are roaming around

he don't know when he moved to dreamland

the same hand..coming forward with the revolver..the same man..

Daya woke up with a jerk..

"wohi sapna..wohi..wo admi.."

he hurriedly sat up and turned on the lights, grabbed a note pad and started writing the features he rememember about the man before he forget the dream..

He don't know why he is feeling so restless

writing about what he remembers he moved out of the room.

He was feeling a strange scare inside so moved towards Abhijeet's room and without any noise entered inside unknown that Abhijeet was still awake with a file.

 **Abhijeet looked up "Daya tum yeaha..aab.."**

 **"tum soye nahi?"**

 **Abhijeet removed the file "idher aja baith..kya hua?"**

 **Daya took a deep breath "Abhi mein..mujhe..wo haath..mein.."**

 **Abhijeet pressed his shoulder "Daya relax..kya hua haan araam se bol.."**

Daya came back to present with Abhijeet's voice "Daya tu yeaha?"

Daya looked around.."nahi mein kya batau Abhi ko?meine ek sapna dekha?nahi nahi.."

he said aloud "haan Abhi wo neend tut gaya to socha dinner kr lu,to khyal aya tumne bhi nahi khaya hoga to bas.."

Abhijeet smiled "tu so gaya tha to bas..chal aab kr lete hey.."

they both moved out..and sat at dinner..

Daya thought fr some moments then said "boss mujhe kal ek jaruri kaam hey mein kal bureau nahi ja paunga.."

"hmm..kaha jana hey?"

"wo mera ek dost..use kuch jarurat hey..to.."

Abhijeet studied him carefully and nodded..

Daya sighed, "hmm kal ek bar pune jana hi hoga"

they both were in their thoughts and completes their dinner

 **next chap mey daya ki sapno ki raaz pata chalega..**

 **so r and r**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi... Yaar rvws to dikh nahi rahe, so I dnt knw aaplogo ne kya kya kaha hoga..**

 **Kitni burai ki aur kitni tarif..but I am happy wid number of reviews**

 **Khair**

 **now I have subscribed fr rvws in gmail to agey mein usise rply kr dungi aaplogo ko**

 **tab taq sorry..**

 **Now let's continue**

aftr spending a worried day in bureau Abhijeet come back home with a bunch of questions in his mind..

Reaching home he found Daya's quails standing there

he himself had gone through cab and Daya had moved out earlier so this means Daya is back

determined to find out the answers to his questions he entered inside

entering the hall he found Daya seating at the dining table with the whole concentration on a knife

Abhijeet came forward "Daya tum kab aye?"

Daya didn't turn neither answered directly instead asked "Abhijeet tumhare jindegi ki sbse dardnaq..sbse dukh dena wala kaunsa incident hey?"

Abhijeet stopped fr a second then placed a hand on Daya's shoulder

"Daya kya hua?baat kya hey..tu itni pareshan kyun hey?"

"Abhijeet bolo na sbse dardnaq baat tumhari jindegi ki kya hey?"

Abhijeet shook his head "tu aise sawal kiu kr raha hey..dekh tere harkato se na darr lag raha mujhe.."

Daya directly looked in Abhijeet's eyes silently "boss bolo na"

Abhijeet sighed and sat after pulling a chair

"ma ko na pehchanna se jyada.."

Daya cut him "ager pata chale ki kaun tha uss kidnapping ki piche to tum kya karoge uske saath?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya and stopped fr a second

"mein..use pakerne ki koshish krunga..use saja dilwane ki.."

"dil nahi krega ki tum khud use mar dalo?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya with really shocked eyes "Daya hum khud kanun ki rakhwale hoke aise kaise kanun ko.."

Daya stood up "acha aur kanun kya krega?kuch saal ki saja..wo kaafi hoga itne saalo ki dard ke liye?"

Abhijeet too stood up and now his voice turned strict

"Daya to tumhare mtlb hey badla lena cahiye?mtlb jitne log galat ki saja khud galat ban ke dete hey wo sahi hey?"

Daya smiled "haan snr inspctr Daya ke liye to wo galat hi hey..per..."

he stopped looking lost

Abhijeet tried to judge his silence, but only felt huge pain in it..

So he dropped the cop mode and tried in a brotherly voice

"Daya kya hua tujhe?uss bachi se milne ki bad se tu itni pareshan kiu hey..aur aj kaha gaya tha?"

Daya didn't reply, Abhijeet pulled up his face and said in earnest tone "bol na"

"Abhi mein..aj pune gaya tha..mam..mamta foundation"

Abhijeet scowled "woha?per.."

Daya moved aside and sat on the sofa "haan..wo..jab..uss tasveer mey..wo..Abhi.."

Abhijeet stood just beside him and softly rubbed his back "wo tasveer dekh ke?"

"mujhe ajeeb se sapne ana suru hua..koi ek admi ko marne araha hey..aur ek bacha sb dekh raha hey..pata hey Abhi wo admi jo marne araha tha uski haath mey wohi tara..wohi bilkul uss tarah ki.." he was panting restlessly

Abhijeet sat beside him "Daya shant ho ja..idher dekh.."

Daya looked at him "Abhi wo bacha..wo mein tha..mere papa ko..uss admi ne..mujhe anath bana diya..mein mujhse sb.."

Abhijeet pulled him towards himself "nahi Daya..chup chup ho ja tu..

yea to bas ek sapna hey tu ise.."

Daya hugged Abhijeet tightly "nahi Abhi wo sapna sach hey..mein aj mamta foundation gaya tha na to.."

he didn't complete his sentence but clutched Abhijeet's coat tightly..his whole body is trembling lightly..aftr few seconds his sobbing voice became audible

Abhijeet was not getting the whole but all he can grasp is Daya's pain

he patted Daya's back "Daya kya pata chala tujhe haan?aise ro mat pls..acha dekh ho skta hey na puri baat sahi na ho?haan..mera chote to bahut smjhdar hey na?"

Daya looked up "Abhi..usne mujhe anath kiu bana diya.."

Abhijeet shook his head in no and wiped Daya's face "kya kaha mamta foundation walo ne haan?"

Daya took a deep breath and sat straight..

"mein 5saal ko aya tha mamta foundation usse pehle mein little Lilly orphanage mey tha aj subha hi meine as a cid officer yea pata laga liya..mein pehle pune jane wala tha..per iss information ki bad mein little Lilly gaya..woha pata chala mein bas 3saal ka tha..woha mujhe mere kuch police walo ne chor ke aye.."

he stopped seeming to be in other world

Abhijeet placed a hand on Daya's back and called softly "Daya.."

Daya came back to present "woha ki documents ki hisab se police ki diye gaye information mutabik mere papa ek police officer they..IPS officer..aur gher pey kuch gundo ne humla kiya..next day papa ki body mila per mein nahi... Mein unhe gher ki peeche mila behosh..papa ki sath ki police walo ne mujhe hospital admit kr diya..ek hafte taq mujhe hosh nahi aya..wo log bhi case pey lage rahe..mujhse unka koi basta nahi raha"

Daya looked at Abhijeet "pure 8din bad..mujhe hosh aya..jabki mujhe koi chot hi nahi lagi thi..aur jab hosh aya tab meine bas yeahi kaha tha ki wo admi haath mey tara..pura din trauma mey yea kehta gaya per kisiko farq nahi para fir behosh ho gaya..pure teen din bad jab hosh aya tab mein baat taq krna vul chuka tha..doctors na kehna tha post traumatic amnesia ho chuka hey mujhe kiuki mein kisi traumatic event se gujar chuka tha..police ne mujhe uss orphanage mey chor aye.."

Abhijeet was looking at Daya in complete silence, it's clear from his expression he is suppressing large amount of pain.. "Daya..tu.."

"Abhi pata hey woha ki medical reports mey likha hey mujhe PTSD aur intrusive memories ki complain hota tha..bahut din taq..sleep disturbance wagera sab...mamta foundation mey 5saal se pehle allow nahi they to mujhe bhi woha vej diya gaya..mujhe yaad hi nahi raha..apna khaufnaq bachpan.."

he stopped.

Abhijeet too was silent..he looked at Daya..but his face is expressionless

Abhijeet sighed "mein aj taq sochta tha mere wo vule hue pal yaad ajaye..aj lag raha hey ki kuch yadein kabhie yaad na aye to hi..pata nahi Daya ki dil mey aab kya chal raha hoga.."

he called Daya softly "Daya..tu thik hey?"

Daya didn't answer but said "meine papa jis police station mey they woha bhi contact ki..unka kehna hey ek hi gang hey jinki yea star tattoo..Papa bhi imandar police wale they...to uss gang ne unhe bhi..."

Daya sighed

"Abhijeet mujhe bhi iss gang se sare hisab lena hey...sare ki sare"

He got up and about to move to room...but Abhijeet hold his wrist

"Daya dekh tu aise utpatang kuch mat soch..dekh dimaag thanda kr..tu.."

Daya jerked his hand harshly "kya dimaag thanda karu?haan..meine jiya hey barso se anath ki jindegi..papa ki naam taq malum nahi tha mujhe..apni pehchan..log mujhse puchte ki mein kis ki khoon hu..log mujhe paap kehte they..uss gang ki wajah se..najane aur kitno ko inlogo ne jindegi tabah kr diya...aj taq mere pass sbse bare sawal yeahi tha ki akhir meri galti kya hey..aj pata chala..galti yea hey ki mein ek imandar police walo ki beta hu..aur ise jinlogo ne galti bana diya usko asehi chor du.."

Abhijeet stood up "nahi Daya tu unnlogo ko saja dila per aise junun mey mat a..aise to tu khud ki.."

Daya looked at Abhijeet fr few seconds then moved inside his room without answering anything

Abhijeet remained seating there only..with a vacant feel all around..

"Daya ki ander aise jununi aag meine kabhie nahi dekha..wo kahi kuch galat.." he was feeling a scare but can't get what he should do and tell

aftr thinking fr some moments Abhijeet moved inside Daya's room

entering inside found Daya sitting on floor hiding his face in his palms

Abhijeet sat on the bed and started rubbing Daya's head softly..

Daya looked up then silently placed his head on Abhijeet's leg "Abhi unlogone mere smne papa ko mar diya..meine dekha..revolver leke aye they..mere smne papa ki chati se khoon..Abhi mujhe aj bhi wo sapne dekh k darr lagta hey..bahut darr.."

Abhijeet started patting Daya's head softly

Daya sobbed "Abhi unlogone mujhe kyun chor diya.."

Abhijeet pulled up his face "kya bol raha hey haan..aise pagalo wali baat krega na to pitega aab tu mujhse.."

Daya didn't reply but again placed his head down..

"Abhi wo bachi use bhi jindegi bhar.."

Abhijeet cut his words "nahi..use koi darr nahi satayega..dekhna tu..wo bahut himmatwali banegi"

"haan uske pass to uski ma hey na..mere to ma..pata hey Abhi wo sapne dekh k aab bhi bahut darr..raat ko wo sapne..mujhme utni himmat nahi"

Abhijeet rubbed his back "mera bhai to bahut bahadur hey na?fir?"

Daya just nods..and closes his eyes..gathering energy to fight all the scare and scars..

 **Bit uninteresting chapter I know..**

 **Chalo next mey kuch happening hoga**

 **Now r and r**

 **Rvws dikh nahi rahe matlb yea nahi ki aaplog rvw na kro okay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey now reviews are showing...great**

 **So coming with Ch 1, 2, 3**

 **GD** arey dada mein asehi investigative kuch likhne jau to lurak jati hu aab to lagta hey pura hi swaha.. Aur info ki baat.. Uhun unhe info thi nahi bare mushkil se nikale but kya kya kaise nikale yea mere dimag se nahi nikla.. Aur pehle kyun nahi.. Aab dada mein parrot ki tarah smjhdar thori hu?! BT pls keep on pointing mistakes I will try to improve myself

 **AbhiDayaFan** ur confusion is confusing me yaar

 **Guest, Neha** both of u want Abhijeet centric..no prob.. Bt mujhe plot to de do yaar.. Mere pass ek plot tha I gave it to my FF bestie, aab aaplog plot do I will happy to write but haan memory yea anyone suspecting Abhijeet related nahi.. Kuch aur ok? Jaldi plot do..hum iske bad likh denge. Aur **Neha** humara gussa Daya sir pey kyun? U can hate duo writers na..why the character? And **Guest** I started my FF journey not with duo but with family genre with social issue, the story BOJH and aab taq mein usi genre mey comfortable hu sbse jyada..

 **Mistic Morning** ch1 a ki ki galti haeche pls PM a atleast bls, improve hte try krbo.. Haan aibr na guest review gulo sb unseen marbo ufff

 **Guest** thnks fr making me understand ur point of view abt my demand on rvw

 **Teddy Bear** fr that u have to make a FF account

 **Naina** chalo wait and watch

 **Jyoti** haan _DESICION_ se inspired hey bt theme totally dfrnt hey dnt worry

 **Jhumu** I tried to give ur answer here

 **SK duo** I'm glad to get your review

 **Bhumi, CID Fan, Guest, ,Salmazhv, Guest, Dik, Duo's Pari, Guest, Salja, Meera, Rahul, Shalu, Love duo nd crazy fr abhirika, Atharbashir** thank you

 **Abhijeeteye, Sariya Aftab, Rai, SHZK, Priya, K, Masooma** thank you fr your continuous support

acha pehle to 25-30 reviews mil rahe they achanaq 18 kyun ho gaya? Story kharab lag raha hey? Pls say clrly

 **this chapter is more of a filler and I'm trying to answer all the questions and next update will b bit late as I will b busy in IF contest**

Abhijeet was working at his desk but now and then looking at the main entrance

his wait ended as ACP sir walked in, Abhijeet stood up "sir mujhe aapse kuch baat krni hey"

ACP sir looked at Abhijeet and found tension clear in his behavior so nodded with "cabin mey ayo baat krte hey"

Abhijeet followed him inside the cabin and ACP sir asked him to take a seat

aftr seating without any introduction he started straightly with "mujhe aapse Daya ki bareme baat krni hey sir"

ACP sir nodded

"sir aap Daya ko Tiwari ki case se hata dijiye..aur bhi kayi cases hey humare pass aap usme Daya ko engage kr dijiye"

ACP sir frowned "mtlb..kya bol rahe ho Abhijeet? Aur kyun hatau Daya ko iss case se?usne kya kiya"

Abhijeet shook his head "nahi sir usne kuch nahi kiya..per yea case..sir sayed isse Daya ka koi past jura hua ho.."

"kaise?"

Abhijeet explained whatever Daya told him and aftr listening to the whole carefully ACP asked "yea sb information Daya ne pehle kabhie nahi nikala?use to humesha se hi apni pehchan ki khoj thi.."

Abhijeet sighed "mere jehen mey bhi yea baat ayi, per Daya se kuch pucha nahi..wo bahut dstrb hey..meine Little Lilly ki head se baat ki subha.. Unka kehna hey Daya ki records mey sare information nahi hey, police ko tab laga tha ki Daya ek lauta eye witness hey to uspey hamla ho skta hey,murder case kabhie bhi re open ho skta hey to ager Daya ko kabhie wo sab yaad ajye to..isliye unhone Daya ki formal documents mey koi pehchan nahi rakha aur informally tab ki jo head they unhe confidence mey le liya..per der saal bad hi unka tabadla ho gaya aur Daya bhi Raghuvendra sir ki woha chala gaya documents ki mutabik to kuch nahi tha.."

"fir kal.."

"Daya ne tab ki head se mila..unhe dhundli dhundli baat pata thi, fir police se records nikale aur apne papa ki saath kaam krne wale ek police wale se bhi mila..kahi pey apni pehchan nahi diya bas as cid inspector sb pata laga liya.."

ACP sir thought fr a moment "waise Daya hey kaha?"

"wo sorry sir mein apko dena hi vul gaya..(he forwarded envelope) Daya ka leave application do din ka"

ACP sir kept it aside and gave a questioning glance to Abhijeet

"use Panchgani jana hey apne purane gher..kal nahi ja paya..aur bhi kuch sayed plan hey bataya nahi"

ACP sir nodded "hmm pareshan to hoga..bahut taqleef mey bhi tum use case se nikalke aur taqleef to nahi de rahe ho?"

"sir usne kal jo jaise baat ki usmey kuch alag si junun thi..ek aag..badle ka..mujhe darr hey sir yea aag dusro ko jalane se pehle kahi khud use jala de to?"

"Abhijeet ager uspey junun sawar hey to tumhe lagta hey mein use case pey officially kaam nahi krna dunga to wo apne basis pey kuch nahi krega? Tab to wo sari baatein bhi chupayega kya wo aur jyada.."

"sir per ager usne kuch.."

"Daya ko lautne do fir mein baat krta hu,tum tension mat lo.."

Abhijeet nodded and moved out of the cabin.

During the whole day work only one thing was roaming in his mind

"kal ko ager mere smne aisa koi situation aye to mein kya karunga?mera bhi to dil krega ki mein unn logo ko jinke wajah se jindegi ne beinteha dard aur sawal diye mujhe unn logo ko aise hashar karu ki.."

he shook his head "per yea hey to galat..acha hota Daya wo yea sb pata hi nahi lagta..aj taq uske liye jitna unn documents mey hey wohi sb tha..utna hi rehta to.."

He knows the way Daya is thinking is wrong, but wrong as per norms and rules

but in front of a heart which had bore enough pains without any fault its not completely wrong

and Abhijeet cannot deny this fact at least to himself

aftr spending the whole day trying to judge who is right, the heart of a son and a brother or a brain of cid inspector he now returned back home at late night

entering inside he found Daya opening his shoes

"tum..aj hi laut aye.."

Daya just nods

Abhijeet feeling his silence didn't tried more but entered inside..

Aftr freshening up when he came to lounge, found Daya silently sitting on the sofa still in his formals

he moved near to Daya but before he starts with anything Daya started "papa ki saath ek kaam krne wale jis police wale se kal mila tha unse papa ki ek tasveer mili.."

Abhijeet didn't get what he should respond so stayed silent but Daya continued

"uss police station ki sare officers mil ke koi picnic pey gaye they tab ki..(he forwarded his mobile) mein wo photo nahi mang paya..kya kahu smjh nahi aya to bas khich liya ek snap.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya's face but not getting what actually Daya is thinking he silently grabbed the phone and gave a look, a good looking tall sturdy muscular man in his mid 30's.. With a smile. Abhijeet is well known to this smile

he was looking at the photo when heard "kitni ajeeb baat hey na, 44 saal taq ek banda ko uski baap ki shaqal taq pata nahi aur ma ki to aab taq nahi..khud ki baap banne ki umar agayi aab pata chala mera bhi koi jayes baap tha..asehi kisi ki aiashi wagera ki nateeja nahi hu"

"Daya.."

listening the strict but hurt tone Daya looked up, found Abhijeet looking at him with a scowl

"aise kya dekh rahe ho,tumhe kya lagta yea sab meine suna nahi?arey tab se sun ta araha hu jab inn sab ka mtlb taq nahi pata tha..(he smiled strngely) kash Raghuvendra sir ko mera itihas pata hota wo jarur bata dete..fir mujhe aj taq dhundna nahi parta..kash mein cid join krte hi apni police hone ka fayda utha ke pata lagane ka sochta..per mein kya karu..Mamta foundation mey likha hey mujhe kuch log little lilly chor gaye raste mey pake.. Aur woha bare bache rehte nahi to yeaha agaya kabhie shaq hi nahi hua kuch"

Abhijeet silently placed a hand on Daya's shoulder

Daya hold his palm tightly in both hands, Abhijeet sat beside him

"pata hey Abhi jab mein training mey tha mera birthday aya aur Raghuvendra sir ne call kiya tha..woha ek larke ne dekha tha mere documents mey ki mein anath hu usne uss din pucha tum to anath ho fir yea birthday..asli hey yea asehi..mujhe bahut bura laga meine sir se pucha..unhone kaha jinlogo ne mujhe orphanage le aye unlogo ne yeahi date likhwaya sayed unhe pata ho date tabhie to.."

Abhijeet felt Daya's palm turning sweaty,here Daya continued "mein kitna buddhu tha tab bhi shaq nahi hua man liya..ek bar shaq hi ho jata to koshish krta na mein.."

he turned to Abhijeet "pata hey yea sapna dekha na to..to mere muh se asehi papa nikal aya..per mere to papa they nahi hey nahi to papa hi kyun..fir na dusri bar bhi sapna aya..iss bar aur jyada clear..meine victim ki cehra kaisa hey wo point likh dale..aur software se uska sketch banaya..uss raat..aur records se pata kiya to wo ek police wale nikle..tab mujhe shaq hua meine ek police wale ki maut dekha aur papa hi kyun..itne saal bad shaq hua..pata hey wo mera gher..wo bhi anhi hey aab..koi high rise..mera koi bachpan ki nishani nahi…Abhi yea yea sab yaad ana tha to pehle ana tha na..itni der..itni.."

Abhijeet without any more chance pulled Daya towards himself..Daya clutched his t-shirt near chest and started crying "Abhi mera pehchan adhura hey yea pata tha per uss adhure kitab ki baki panne aise they yea nahi.."

Abhijeet was rubbing his back silently now said "pata nahi yea jindegi cahti kya hey..yea yaadein.."

Daya separated himself with a jerk "yea yadein nahi hey Abhijeet yea mere pehchan hey..mere wajoot ki buniyad hey..tum to smjhte ho na iss pehchan ki ahmiyat tumne to.."

"Daya mein smjhta hu per mein yea bhi janta hu ki tere ander kya chal raha hey.."

"haan..chal raha hey aur mein aisehi baitha nahi hu..kal taq iss gang ko jo arms supply krta hey uske adde ka pata bhi chal jayega..mein chorunga nahi"

Abhijeet looked at Daya, the fire in those eyes its signaling really something bad

"Daya yea tera personal larai nahi hey yea kanun.."

Daya stood up "nahi Abhijeet yea kanun mein bhi manta hu per yea larai to meri hi hey tum smjh kiu nahi rahe ho,tum khud ko mere jagah rakh k"

Abhijeet too stood up "mein fir bhi aise nahi sochta.."

Daya's face hardens "han sayed kiuki jab tumne khoya tab tumhe naye se pehchan dene ke liye maaji thi..puri duniya ke liye tumhara wajoot tha..akele wajoot ke liye ek pita ki naam ki kami overcome krne ke liye larna nahi para tumhare ankho ki smne kisine tumhare jindegi ki sahare chine nahi aur tumhe raste pey chora nahi tum nahi smjhoge mere halat ko"

only a shocked voice came up from Abhijeet's throat "mein tera dard nahi smjhunga?"

Daya turned away "smjhte ho?fir yea kyun nahi smjh rahe?"

"yea galat hey Daya tera junun serf tabahi la skta hey insaaf nahi"

Daya stayed silent fr a second "ager rocky ki goli se mein marr jata aur rocky bach jata..ajad to tum kanun ki intejer krte? Ager krte to uss waqt uski sine mey kyun goli mari?payer mey kyun nahi?"

Abhijeet was about to say something but stopped..he don't have the answer

Daya smiled

"aab sayed smjho..kal ready rehna aur ACP sir se keh dena..mein uss arm struggler ko bureau hi launga fiqar mat kro..mera badla uss gang chalane walo se hey aise unki helpers se nahi"

and he moved away..

Abhijeet was about to follow him but stopped seeing Daya's mobile on table with that photo open

deciding something he picked Daya's mobile and moved to his own room

 **So now gang ki pata lagane ke liye Daya determined hey... Will he succeed?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest** sorry fr wasting your time with my uninteresting story line

 **Bhumi, Sariya, SK Duo, Dayerya fan, 24Guest300, Tamu, Shweta, Jhumu, Pwincex Angel, Abhijeeteye, Mistic Morning, Duo's Pari, AbhiDayafan, Salja, Lightmoondelight, Shalu, Priya, SHZK, Guest, Anamika, K, D, Rai, Salmazhv, Lv duo nd crazy fr abhirika, Guest** thanks a lot

 **frns I'm really busy in some other task so no individual reply...even I'm bit late sorry now let's continue**

Daya entered inside the bureau and was about to reach his desk when Freddy said "sir ACP sir ne aapko cabin mey bulaya hey"

Daya nods and moves inside

Vivek came near to Freddy "sir Daya sir ko kuch hua hey kya?"

Freddy gave him a questing look, he clarified "bahut upset aur gusse mey lag rahe hey..Abhijeet sir bhi atehi ACP sir ki cabin mey chale gaye..sir ne Daya sir ko bhi bula liya.."

Freddy shrugged "sayed koi high profile case wagera hoga..ager bahut serious koi baat hogi to sir log hume bata denge fiqar mat kr"

Vivek nodded

here Daya entered inside aftr taking due permission and take his seat aftr giving a disapproved glance to Abhijeet who didn't look at him

ACP sir looked at both of his pillars keenly then said "Daya meine suna tumhe Tiwari ki case mey koi lead mili hey?"

Daya pressed his teethes "nahi aise koi baat nahi sir bas kuch surag..abhie kuch pakka nahi malum"

"hmm..chalo koi baat nahi jitna jaha malum hey Abhijeet ko pura details de do aab se Tiwari wala case Abhijeet lead krega"

Daya gave a deadliest glare to Abhijeet with "sirr"

"haan aur tum wo jo last week ek murder case aya tha uspey kaam karoge..fir ek bar sayed tumhe meeting ke liye Delhi bhi jana par sakta hey mere saath"

Daya grind his teethes "jee"

"good aab jao"

within a minute he stood up pushing his chair badly and moved out

Abhijeet sighed "dekha sir apne iski rawaiya.."

"haan per Abhijeet mein aab bhi kahunga yea gusse mey jarur hey per ulta sidha kuch nahi krega ek CID officer hey wo"

"sir wo ager na bhi kre to gusse mey usse kuch ulta sidha ho ja sakta hey..kiuki CID officer hone ki saath saath wo ek beta bhi hey..aisa beta jisne apne ankho ki samne apne pita ki qatil hote dekha..aur itne saal taq tarpa.."

"per Abhijeet wo ek jabaz CID officer hey aur ek officer ke liye kanun aur duty jasbo ki agey hona cahiye yea Daya achese janta hey"

"sir cheezo ko janna manna aur har pal amal kr pane mey farq hey..waise thank u sir apne mere baat sunke use iss case se hataya thank u"

"hmm..ager tumhara darr sahi hey to wo chup nahi baithega isliye mein use apne saath Delhi le jaunga meeting mey..warna tumhe jana parta"

Abhijeet nodded

"acha chalo aab kaam pey lago"

he smiled and moved out.

Coming to main area he found Freddy Vivek Rajat and Pankaj all looking at Daya

his eyes too turned at that direction

he is banging files throwing pens and typing the keyboard with all his might

Abhijeet sighed and moved forward "Daya tumne wo information.."

Daya stood up "tumne bataya na sir ko ki mujhe case se hata diya jaye?" his voice is much harsh and loud

Abhijeet didn't answer "wo information.."

"kyun case inchrge ban gaye na khud nikalo sare info clue sab..(pressing his teethes) case se hata dene se mein chup nahi baithunga yea baat tum achese jante ho Abhijeet" then turned to others "Vivek Pankaj chalo hume last week ki murder spot pey jana hey..move" and himself turned to move out but stopped and pulled out a print out forwarded it to Abhijeet "arm supplier..pakarlo..UCV factory ki peche wale chawl mey hey aj shaam taq..waise bhi mein ise yeahi lata..aur agey ka information bhi mujhe hi pehle milegi..aur uss gang ki head ki bhi..abhijeet meine socha tha tum saath doge..tum kamse kam.." he shook his head feeling his mask of anger melting away with the cracks in eye so moved out hurriedly

Vivek and Pankaj followed

Abhijeet looked at the sketch and whispered "tere saath nahi de sakta per tujhe insaaf jarur dunga"

he turned to Rajat "Rajat Freddy hume UVC factory ki peeche wale chawl mey jana hey chalo" and they too moved out

.

.

.

Aftr nearly 90 minutes they are returning back, Abhijeet is the most silent one

they failed to nab the arms dealer

he fled away..that too in their presence

Rajat was driving silently now cleared his throat "sir hum unki ek kari taq pahuch gaye isse wo log aur jyada alert ho jayenge,ho sakta hey Tiwari jee ki gher pey hamla kare?"

Freddy answered "nahi Rajat sir meine Purvi ko call kr diya ki wo aur alert rahe wo samhal legi"

Abhijeet just nodded..Freddy's phone rang

he pulled out the cell "Daya sir.."

he looked at Abhijeet who just looked out

Freddy received the call "haa sir"...

"haa hum laut rahe hey"...

"nahi wo hum pakerne hi wale they per wo hume chakma deke..sir..hello sir"

Abhijeet turned to Freddy "kya hua?"

"Daya sir ne phone kat di"

Abhijeet sighed "Rajat jara jaldi.."

Rajat nodded and increased the speed

Reaching bureau Abhijeet directly went to ACP sir's cabin who was about to move out

"sir aap kahi ja rahe they?"

"haan commissioner ki ofc jana hey kuch kaam..uss admi ka kya hua?"

"vaag gaya sir..chakma deke vaag gaya.."

ACP sighed "kab taq vagega..aab to uske sketch bhi hey.." he noticed the usual flair of determination missing in Abhijeet "Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet looked up "sir Daya se kya kahu sir.."

ACP sir was about to say something but paused "Abhijeet wo khud ek experienced CID officer hey use situation smjhni hogi..tum mamle ko sentiments ki najariye se mat dekho" and he marched out

Abhijeet sighed "pata nahi aab aur kitna gussa karega.." he too came out of the cabin to bureau main area

Daya had already returned and is waiting fr him

Abhijeet looked at Daya found him already starring at him silently

he was thinking hard what he should answer when Pankaj came out of the interrogation room "sir yea to muh kholne ko taiyar hi nahi"

Daya without any word moved to interrogation room

Abhijeet looked at Pankaj with questioning eyes, Pankaj explained as "sir hum jo spot pey gaye they na woha jo eye witness tha wo aj apna bayan badal raha tha,to kuch garbar jarur hey soch use utha laye hum..per wo muh hi nahi khol raha"

Abhijeet nodded and moved to his desk

he is feeling like a looser, he had given a silent promise to Daya but he can't even fulfill its first step

he was busy in cursing himself when heard a scream from the interrogation room

he looked at the closed door then moved back to file but the scream started getting louder accompanied with some begging lines as "nahi sir..sir mein bata...nahi..naah"

Abhijeet looked at other officers who too are looking at the interrogation room with tensed expression

he got up and moved to the door and knocked on it..

But instead of any answer heard the begging voice of the witness

Abhijeet pushed open the door...Daya in his full angry mode now holding the chin of that witness in his tight grip who is about to faint

blood visible at corner of his lips, deep cut on his forehead and a thin blood trail from an ear

seeing Abhijeet moving inside Rajat and Freddy too came up at the door

Abhijeet moved forward and pulled away Daya from the witness who at that very moment fall unconscious on the table

Abhijeet ordered "Rajat Freddy le ke jao ise hum ate hey"

they grabbed the person and before moving out pulled closed the door

"yea kya hey haan?ek eye witness se aise puchtach krte hey?"

"haan asehi dhokebaj eye witness ke liye sare bare bare gangs chutte aye hey.."

"to tum aise sach nikaloge?"

"haan aab yea case bhi tumm handle kroge?"

Abhijeet ignored his tease "aur ise kuch ho jata to.."

"haa to acha hota na..pura suspend hi kr dete mujhe kahi aur busy krne ki bahana nahi dhundna hota tumhe aur ACP sir ko"

"Daya humne jo kiya tumhare vale"

"mein apna acha bura smjhta hu abhijeet,jindegi bhar khud hi smjhta aya hu (Abhijeet's heart pinched Daya continued in pain) uun logo ne aur koi option hi nahi chori..to aab bhi smjh lunga..tum mere nahi CID ki vala soch rahe they" and he moved out with "aab to mein uss arm supplier ko pakar ke hi ayunga..ACP sir se bulwa ke sir ko pareshan mat krna"

and moved out completely of the bureau

Abhijeet keep standing there for a second

"Me tera hi to bhala soch raha tha yaar….CID teri zindagi se alag..(sighed and shook his head) bari asani se keh diya na aj taq apna acha bura akele hi dekha..aur itne saal ki wo sab..(his voice turned painful) acha hey"

he was thinking to move for Daya but a call about a case stopped him

aftr spending all day in the case and also trying to trace the arm supplier at late evening team returned bureau

ACP sir too had reached few minutes early and got the whole report from Pankaj

aftr speaking with Abhijeet he was about to call Daya but at that moment Daya barged in dragging another person..the same person in sketch..

Giving a meaningful look to Abhijeet he handed the person to Vivek "iski khtrdari ki intejam kro"

And he moved to his desk


	6. Chapter 6

**SHZK, AbhiDayaFan, Jyoti, Rai, Anamika, Guest, Pwincex Angel, Aftab, Abhijeeteye, Masooma, Salmazhv, Priya, Salja, Guest, Lightmoondelight, Mistic Morning, Teddybear, Guest** thank you

 **Let's continue.. Warning: a controversial chapter ahead**

Abhijeet followed Vivek taking that man inside with eyes then moved out to corridor

Freddy looked at Daya then towards the interrogation room, Rajat noticed his confused look ask "kya hua Freddy?"

"sir hum ise pakar nahi paye aur Daya sir itni asani se gaye aur paker liye..sir ko kaise pata iss waqt yea kaha hoga?"

Rajat looked at Freddy with question Freddy just nodded, Rajat shook his head "Freddy choro iss baat ko"

Freddy sighed and moved to work both didn't notice Abhijeet hearing

aftr about half an hour Vivek came to Abhijeet "sir iska kehna hey ise jyada nahi pata bas har friday yea RedBull bar jata hey,ager unhe isse kuch jarurat ho to woha koi message chor k rakhte hey wo friday message delivey leta hey..iss friday bhi jana tha use..aur sir yea arms ki saath drugs bhi supply krta hey"

Abhijeet nodded "hmm to hume jana hoga..acha thik hey" aftr Vivek left Abhijeet looked around

Freddy seeing his gaze clarified "Daya sir neeche gaye hey"

Abhijeet gave him a warm smile and moved downstairs, found Daya busy in call with someone

he waited till Daya dscncted the call, then moved towards Daya but Daya didn't noticed him so directly moved to quails and drove off

"arey..chalo raat ko gher mey bata dunga..per yea gaya kaha..iski harkatein thik to nahi lag rahi mujhe"

but he forcefully kept aside those thoughts and moved back to bureau

here Daya moved to a low locality chawl and knocked a door

A young girl with vulgar make up and dress of same kind came up but seeing Daya she changed her expression "jee sahab"

Daya forwarded an envelope "aj se friday taq redbull bar mey dance krne ke liye taiyar ho jao..baat ho gayi hey raghu naam ke ek larka ake le jayega..woha ankh kaan khula rakhna aur ander ki sari khbre nikal lana"

he moved out

Abhijeet too working on same plane as

"Rajat hum chapa marenge to wo gang alert ho jayega..aur hume nahi pata kis din wo log ayenge message dene to ager hum roj disguise mey jayenge to ho sakta hey koi shaq ho..hume kuch informers ko woha plant krna hoga..jo roj najar rakh paye"

"jee sir..mein teen admi fit kr deta hu"

Abhijeet nodded "aur jitne victims Mumbai mey hey unn sbki gherwalo aur colleagues se dobara baat kro..cahe jitna secret case pey hi wo log kaam kr rahe ho hume details cahiye smjh gaye?jarurat pare to dept head se baat kro"

"yes sir" Rajat moved to follow the orders

Abhijeet sighed "yea case to jaise bhi ho solve krna hi hoga..peeche cahe jitne bare political background kiu na ho"

Daya aftr coming out from the locality thought fr a moment "ager mein case details niklau to ACP sir aur Abhijeet ko pata chal jayega..fir sir mujhe turant Delhi vej denge..kya karu..haan..Samrat.."

he remembered his old friend who is now a journalist, searching his contacts he got his number and dialed it

"Samrat ek madat cahiye pls"

"haan bolo na"

"mein tumhe kuch police wale ki details email kr raha hu unke bareme jitna info ho sake..unke cases unsolved cases..specially jo dept ki ander ki baat ho wo sab details mujhe cahiye"

"per tum to asani se yea sab.."

"nahi wo mein yea case mein underhand..secretly deal kr raha hu to.."

"acha thik hey mein koshish krta hu per sb sayed na pata laga pau..khuc cheez tum to jnte ho na"

"haa thik hey..tum fir bhi apne sare sources laga do..aur ek baat..yea pure mamle mey mera naam na aye..kisiko (he paused) Abhijeet ko bhi iss sbka pata nahi lgna cahiye"

Samrat asked confusingly "tum dono ki beech sb thik.."

"haan haan wo secret..mtlb upar se orders aye to.."

Samrat didn't seemed convinced but agreed

aftr dscncting the call Daya moved back to quails he sat there "ager Abhi ko pata chale ki meine iss arm dealer ki saathi ko police se bacha liya aur iss sare khbr ki badle vagne mey madat ki to.."

he sighed and drove directly to home

reaching there he found Abhijeet already there sitting at the lounge with closed eyes..

Daya was about to move to his room directly when heard "uss arm supplier ne bayan de diya..use directly kuch pata nahi ek bar ki through contact rakhte they"

Daya was busy reading a message popping up in his phone with serious look so without paying attention said "haaa pata hey"

Abhijeet sat straight "kya mtlb.."

"wo kuch nahi..bas" he hurried towards his room but Abhijeet called him strictly "Daya.." he stood still but his face showing his annoyance irritation and anger

Abhijeet came near him and turned Daya towards himself

"tujhe pehle se kaise pata?" he remembered what he heard in bureau so asked in more strict tone "tune usse sab nikal ke fir bureau laya tha?" Daya didn't answered, Abhijeet tightened his grip on Daya's arm "Daya mein kuch puch raha hu"

Daya jerked free his arm "haan sb pata krke fir laya tha..kyun ki warna tum aur sir mujhe batate?mujhe to case se nikla gaya hey na"

Abhijeet didn't cared about his tease "mtlb tum aesehi agey bhi apni manmani krte rahoge?"

"haa aur tab taq krunga jab taq mein apna kaam pura nahi kr leta.."

"to kya hum nahi pakarna cahte uss gang ko..hum kya bekar baitha hey?"

Daya didn't answer but looked away

Abhijeet narrowed his eyes "aab kya tumhara bharosa CID se bhi uth gaya hey?"

"haan..saloon se yea gang active hey kuch kar paya koi?choro Abhijeet mein thaq gaya tumhe smjhate smjhate..tum nahi smjh skte.."

"kyun?akele tumhare pass hi sare ke sare sentiments hey?"

Daya stamped his feet "haan nahi smjhoge tum..kabhie kisi ke aur ki gunah ke wajase khoya kisi apne ko?"

Abhijeet chewed "haan Daya meine bhi khoya hey..mujhe bhi khone ka dard malum hey tum vul rahe ho meine ma ko apne smne tarap.."

"maaji? Tab wo tumhare najar mey apna to dur koi bhi nahi" he stopped getting what he is saying to whom and about what

Abhijeet silently kept looking at him with fixed gaze but expressionless face

Daya looked at him fr just one second and then looked down burying down his head and didn't looked up again

Abhijeet continued looking at him fr few minutes then said in plain but confident tone

"ager khota bhi mtlb tumhare najro mey jo khona hey.. fir bhi koi ochi harkat nahi krta.. Kya kroge tum?qatil kroge?fir phasi pey charoge?upar jake apne papa se kahoge papa aap valehi imander police wale they mein ek khooni hu..chaliye khushiya manate hey! Mera to koi apnaaa hey yea tha nahi per itna smjhta hu apne apno ko khooni bnte dekh khush nahi hote"

and he moved to his room banging close the door behind

Daya kept standing there fr few seconds "upar jake kisiko jabab dena prta yea nahi wo to pata nahi..usko leke mujhe koi farq bhi nahi parta..per tumhe meine jo jabab diya..mein Abhi ko kaise yea sb.."

he sighed then looked at Abhijeet's door then thought fr some moments took few steps towards Abhijeet's room but stopped at the door and sat there only leaning his back on door searching fr the remedy to that injury which he had given to the heart most near to his heart.

Here Abhijeet entering his room sat on his bed "sahi kaha yaar ma ko meine apna to smjha hi nahi tha..aur jab mana tab..mein kisse badla lu khud se?tujhe to fir bhi malum hey ki kisne..mujhe to yea bhi nahi pata ki jimmedar wo log hey yea mein khud..aj taq smjh hi nahi aya..mein sach mey kaise smjhunga.."

he leaned back.. He has not expected but his eyes went moist

 **distance between duo is increasing.. Gusse mey ake bola kuch labz ghera ghaw de gaya.. But the smooth bridge of healing kahi chala gaya**

 **so..**

 **Now?**

 **Case kaun pehle solve krega? Kya iss case ki solve hote hote yea darare khai ban jayenge? Daya by hook or crook gang taq pahuchna cahta hey..Abhijeet and team ko yea pata chalega? Kya Daya ki junun aur uske methods uski liye koi musibat layegi? Yea Abhijeet ki thehera mijaj koi mushkil ane hi nahi degi?**

 **Many quo right?**

 **So now start R and R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest** nahi yaar mujhe wo CID snacks aab taq nahi mile, jaise hi milega na I wl let u knw

 **Guest** uss SRK wale epi pey kafi writers ne OS likh chuke hey aab mein naya kya likhu? Idea pls

 **Kanchan** hey review agye..thank u

 **Mistic Morning** ami kthy vblm tui amy manabi ta na ulte tui e muh fula liya?

 **23Diya** arey ato boro rvw te kau srry ble? Ami to hppy holam.. Ai film a aro twist and turn asbe..dekhte jao

 **Guest, Shweta, Guest, Salmazhv, Jyoti, Guest, Abhijeeteye, Masooma, Salja, Sariya, AbhiDayafan, SHZK, Lightmoondelight, D, Madhu, SK duo, Bhumi, Rai thank** you let's **continue...srry fr typos**

Next day when Daya woke up Abhijeet had already moved out from the house

Daya was ready fr this but something still pinched him, he got up and getting ready moved to bureau

reaching there he found Abhijeet busy in something on his laptop and didn't even looked up at him

he sighed and moved to Freddy, handed him a paper "Freddy yea iss arm struggler ka saathi hey..iss waqt bus stop mey hoga, kaam pey lag jao"

"sir aap ko kaise pata yea kaha hoga?"

Daya looked around "wo wo.."

Abhijeet who had his ears here tease "arey Freddy aj kal logo ko sare criminals ka pata malum hone laga hey..aur wo hume installment mey information dekar help kr rahe hey"

Daya didn't looked at Abhijeet, "Freddy yea vagne ki firaq mey hey time waste mat karo"

Freddy nodded and moved out with Vivek and Purvi

aftr they move out Daya glanced at Abhijeet who was again busy with computer

"Abhijeet wo.."

"tumhe akela nahi mujhe bhi kuch kaam hota hey.."

"mein.."

"meine kaha na mujhe kaam hey?"

Daya sighed..

And sat down at his desk silently

getting inside the car Vivek broke the uneasy silence "sir mujhe na kuch smjh nahi araha"

Freddy didn't answered but Purvi supported him "haan Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ki beech kuch problem chal rahi sayed.."

Vivek nodded "per problem hey kis baat pey?mtlb prsnl basis pey yea professionally..matlb unn dono mey competition to ho nahi skta fir.."

Freddy stopped both of them "tum log bhi na..dosto mey taqrar hoti rehti hey..aur ise leke itni baatein krne ki jarurat nahi hey"

Purvi and Vivek exchanged glances and got quiet

In the bureau Daya was still thinking of a way to approach Abhijeet when Abhijeet's phone rang

"hello..kya? Wo messenger..follow kro use mein ata hu.." he got up and moved out hurriedly

Daya followed him through eyes when his phone too rang

"ha bol"

"saab wo apun red bull bar mey they wo messenger aya tha"

"haa to uska.."

"saab wo vaag gaya.."

"what?aur tum kya kr rahe they?"

"wo saab mein.."

Daya cut the call and slammed hard on his desk..

"Abhijeet..haan woh yeahi gaya..mujhe uske piche.."

he rushed out while calling the mobile company

reaching there he found Abhijeet entering a closed shop through the window

Daya without making any sound followed him, but lost sight of Abhijeet

"aab yea kaha chala gaya..idher to aya tha.."

he heard some noises from other end and moved there found a stairs going down

he descended down the stairs

there Abhijeet was standing beside some piled boxes looking somewhere

Daya can't get where Abhijeet was looking so was about to move down but stopped as Abhijeet rushed somewhere

Daya hurried down the stairs when heard a teasing voice "ayiye ayiye cid inspector..laga nahi tha aap itne asani se phas jayenge..chaliye aab humare bhau se mil lijiyega"

Daya hid himself well and peeped out

Abhijeet and another person is pointing gun at each other

Daya was busy looking around to find anyone more hearing Abhijeet's voice "itni bhi jaldi kya hey?pehle yea tayer to ho jaye kaun phasa aur kisne phasaya"

"acha itna confidence?"

"kyun nahi..mujhe tum cahiye they tumhe mein..dono ek dusre ko mil gaye confidence to hoga na"

Abhijeet started moving towards that man, when Daya heard some voices from other end

he looked at Abhijeet who is now touching gun at the man's head and had snatched his gun

so Daya moved to other side to look about the noise

looking around keenly he found nothing so moved back to Abhijeet

Here Abhijeet aftr snatching the gun pinned him to wall with the gun "bahut shauq hey na imandar police walo ko marne ki?bata tera gang ke members ki naam.."

the person gulped "mein to bas mal aur khbr idher udhar krta hu..mein.." but his statement stopped and a small smile came on his lips

Abhijeet roared "yey.."

but he sensed someone behind and turned

the first thing he saw is a hand grabbing a hockey stick in the middle stopping it to touch Abhijeet's head

and another goon holding the other end of the stick who was trying to stuck it on Abhijeet's head

now the person stopping the stick came forward and grabbed the collar of this person..

Abhijeet gave a glance at the person and then looked back to the other goon and grabbed him

without any more word they moved the goons towards bureau

Reaching bureau both the goons are disposed in bureau jail, Freddy too had reached with the person Daya ordered Fr

now they are reporting to ACP sir

Freddy strted "sir Daya sir ne hume jaha kaha tha yea wohi mila..vagne ki firaq mey bus pakarne wala tha..ager late ho jata to.."

Abhijeet interrupted "sir...mere liye ek baat clear nahi hua"

"kya Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet turned to Daya with strict look "jan sakta hu snr inspctr Daya ko kaise pata chala ki yea kab kaise vagega?mtlb asehi kisi infrmr ne inform kiya yea pichle bar ki tarah.."

Daya looked down "mujhe isine information diya tha uss arm dealer ka.."

ACP sir scowled "to tab tumne use chor diya?"

"wo sir wo usne..deal kiya..mtlb wo.."

Abhijeet smirked "usne deal kiya ki ager senior inspctr Daya use chor dey to wo janab ko sare information dega..aur janab ka kya kehna unhone deal manli..per bechara use kya pata tha ki janab use dhoka de jayenge..hey na Daya?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet once then looked down at his feet Abhijeet continued "fir sahab ne hume adhura information bhi diya..ager kahi hum unse pehle case solve kr ley to?"

Freddy and Vivek exchanged glances and was about to move out

Abhijeet stopped them "arey sahab ne isse bhi jyada tareef wala kaam to aj kiya.."

ACP sir sighed realizing now he cant stop his right hand as he is in most teaser mood

Vivek shrugged "sir Abhijeet sir bahut gusse mey hey"

"tu chup kr nahi to humara bhi class hoga"

Daya gave a glare at them and both immedietly stop

Purvi and Pankaj was busy studying trios expression

Abhijeet continued "criminals ka peecha krna chor aab sahab mera picha krne lage"

ACP sir tried "Abhijeet yea to acha hua na ki Daya.."

"per sir Daya ko to pata nahi tha na ki aisa kich hoga usne to bas socha kahi firse hum fail ho gaye to?hey na Daya?"

Daya looked at ACP sir, Abhijeet roared "sir ki taraf mat dekho..jabab do.."

ACP sir signaled juniors to move out. Daya ignored Abhijeet "sir mein unn dono ka interrogation.."

before ACP sir can say anything Abhijeet teased "tum vul rahe ho tumhe iss case se hataya gaya hey..memmory prblm to mujhe thi na?tum kaise vulne lage?"

Daya aftr long looked at Abhijeet with hurt tone "boss.."

Abhijeet continued looking at him,he moved out..Abhijeet slamped the table closing his eyes tightly

ACP sir turned to Abhijeet "yea kya tha Abhijeet?"

"kuch nahi sir mein unn dono ka interrogation.."

"Abhijeet tum dono ki beech mey kuch kehna nahi cahta per kuch cheez a sahi nahi hey..yea baat related tumse hey per Daya ise leke kaafi sensative hey tum.."

"sir please.."

ACP sir gave a stern glance to him

Abhijeet sighed "sir ise lagta hey bas ise hi dard hey kisiko ahsas nahi hey..ise yea case khud dkhna hey bas..kal usne hume adha information diya tha aur yeaha lane se pehle khud interogate kiya aur uss bar mey apne admi bhi laga diya..wo to wo admi nikamme nikle"

"tumhe yea sab kaise?"

"mere infrmers Daya ki infrmers ko jante hey..unn logo ne hi"

"aur yea tana..yea kis khushi mey tha?"

Abhijeet looked down

"kal Daya ne gusse mey..uski muh se..sir kuch nahi.."

ACP sir sighed "18 saal se tum dono ko smjh nahi paya, agle 18 saal taq to retirement bhi ho jayegi..sayed bahgwan ki pass bhi chala jau.."

Abhijeet tried to say smthng, ACP sir stopped "haa haa pata hey aisa mat kahiye sir..aab jao interrogate krlo..warna Daya kisi bahane se pahuch jayega"

"wo to jayega hi sir..yea to pehle yea bad mey.."

ACP sir narrowed his eyes "Abhijeet tumhara mtlb Daya.." "use aab humpey..mujhpey bhi bharosa nahi sir.." and he moved out towards the bureau jail with tired steps.. Aftr questioning both of them about an hour he came to main bureau area and scaned fr Daya..but he was no where visible so Abhijeet made his way to ACP sir's cabin and reported as

"sir unmese ek apne muh kholne ko tayiar nahi to use special treatment diya..wo behosh hey..dusra serf khbr aur cheezo ko yeaha woha trnsfer krta tha..use do teen chote addo ka pata hey wo hume de diya..hume sare addo pey ek saath chapa marna cahiye sir"

ACP sir nodded and both dscussed the plans etc..

Ending with "chalo aab tum gher jao..kaafi late ho gaya..kal local police ke saath chapa marne ki tayiari krni hey"

"jee sir..sir wo Daya.."

"wo apne case ke report submit krke gher chala gaya"

Abhijeet nodded and moved out, reachin the parking area he found quallis already present there "yea Daya cab le gaya kya.." he moved to the qualis and found a figure sitting inside resting his head on the sterring

Abhijeet moved to passenger seat and without any noise get in..he was about to touch Daya's head when Daya sat straight and ignited the veichle

Abhijeet removed his hand

The journey was silent..and soon ended as they reached home

Abhijeet without any word moved inside and Daya aftr parking the car moved directly to his room and lied down on bed

Abhijeet came out aftr fresning up and glanced towards Daya's room,thought smthng and moved back to his room..but his mind was restless..

Aftr pacing up and down fr half an hour he reached Daya's room

entering inside he found Daya lying on bed without even removing his shoes

"yea kya hey?jute taq nahi utar paye?"

Daya sat up,removed his shoes and lies down again..Abhijeet again ordered "fresh hoke fir leto.."

Daya pulled the quilt and covered his face

Abhijeet moved frwrd and removed the quilt "kise gussa dikha rahe ho hain?karnama kr skte ho koi bol nahi skta hey na?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet and got up..

Abhijeet sighed seeing his face, "aise muh fulake kya jata rahe ho haan?"

Daya stood up "fresh hoke ata hu" and moved inside washroom

Abhijeet called from behind "dress aur towel kya koi jenei rakh ayega?pal rakhe hey kya koi?"

Daya came out silently pulled a casual and towel and again moved in

Abhijeet moved out of the room continuing snubbing

Aftr coming out from washroom Daya found Abhijeet seating on his bed and a tray with his dinner on the side table..

He kept the towel back in its place and moved to balcony with "mein kha lunga tum kha lo jake.."

aftr few minutes he felt a soft

touch on his back,he didnt turned so now heard "acha sari galti meri thik hey na?"

still he didnt turn "mujhe gussa..acha mein kan pakarta.." Daya cut him in a plain tone

"nahi Abhijeet mujhe pata hey tumhe bura laga tha kal..isliye aj aise..per boss meine to tumhe kaha tha..tum mujhe keh dete..khud ko kyun bich mey laye?wo bhi kisi aur ke samne?"

"kisi ki smne..kiske.."

"sir they na.."

"to kya hua?"

Daya just shook his head "Abhi mein kal..tumhe bahut hurt kiya pata hey mujhe..mein sach mey rishto ko ijjat de hi nahi pata..ata hi nahi.."

"Daya tu gusse mey.."

"gussa to tumhe bhi tha..tumne to nahi kaha ki mein kya apna paraya smjha raha hu,ek anath kya janta.."

"Daya..firse ulti sidhi soch ane laga hey na?"

Daya turned to him "Abhi mein..im srry..mujhe maaf..mujhe pata hey tum jarur raat ko roye..mein bahut.."

Abhijeet without any word pulled Daya and hugged him "sshhh..chup..pehli baat to yea ki tune kuch bhi galat irade se nahi kaha dusra mujhe jitna wo baat sunke dukh hua tujhe bhi wo sun ke utna hi dukh hua to fir mujhse kyun srry keh raha haan?"

Daya stayed in that hug with closed eyes enjoying the sooth silently then said "meine kitni bar socha ek bar ajau tumse ekbr srry bol du..per ahi nahi paya..aisa kAbhie nahi hua Abhi pata nahi.."

Abhijeet seperated Daya and looked in his eyes "ek wada karega?"

"wada?"

"hmm.."

"kya?"

"yea case..koi bhi case..humare kaam ki liye farz..yea sab humare bich itni duri nahi layega ki rishto ki farz vul jaye hum?"

Daya smiled and nods then hugged his brother once again..

Both unaware that some time destiny don't like to keep promises

 **R and R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bhumi, Guest, Sariya, Shweta, Guest, Rai, Guest, Salmazhv, Guest, Diya, Abhijeeteye, Masooma, Guest, Mistic Morning, Guest, Priya, Dips, Lv Duo Nd Crazy Fr Abhirika, Guest, SHZK, AbhiDayafan, Sk Duo** thank you

 **Guest** no me too worried abt MRF di

 **Guest** uss lift to death pey bhi I have no idea...u supply idea I will write...mere pass OS ki ideas nahi hoti

 **Guest** cid snacks ka intejar to mujhe bhi hey

 **Teddy bear** it's a very used thing..uspey naya kya likhe? No idea..pls give idea

 **Both Guest** cid snacks ka raaz IF mey hey..my reviewer frnd askd me abt it..It's not related to story

 **Chalo lets continue**

Next day arriving at bureau duo got to know the person unconscious last day is now fit...

Daya was about to move to interrogation but Abhijeet stopped him and moved with Rajat..

Daya gave a angry glance towards the interrogation room and sat down at his desk

Soon ACP sir called him inside the cabin

"Daya meine tumhe Delhi jane ki baat kahi thi na? Kal nikalna hey tumhe"

"kal?per sir yea case..mera mtlb mein..."

"Daya hum sab hey iss case ke liye.."

"sir per mein..mujhe.."

"tumhe kya lagta hey yea case hum solve nahi kr payenge?"

Daya sighed "srry sir mera wo mtlb nahi tha..kab jana hey?"

"kal subha..yea file lo..ismey sare details hey" Daya took the file and came out

reaching his desk he threw the file hardly on table punching on the chair

Freddy, Vivek and Pankaj looked up at him

he noticed their glances "kya..dekha nahi kabhie mujhe"

Vivek and Pankaj immediately turned to their work while Freddy looked towards the cabin, then at interrogation room then back

Daya sat down "kya?haan Delhi jana hey mujhe..to?"

Freddy hid his smile and looked back at his work

Daya opened the file but his facial expression is saying clearly that he is too irritated to concentrate

aftr about an hour Abhijeet and Rajat came out of the interrogation room and directly moved to ACP sir's cabin..Daya tried to say something but Abhijeet didn't paid heed and ordered "chalo Rajat"

Daya just sighed and moved back to his file

entering inside aftr due permission Abhijeet started "sir iss admi ka kehta hey yea gang ki bari machlio ka to nahi janta bas uss admi ko janta hey jo hukum milne pey khoon krke ata hey..per hukum dene walo ka pata nahi"

ACP sir nodded "filal chote machli se hi suru krte..uska ata pata?"

Rajat carried on "sir uske naam hey Pinto uske adde ka to nahi pata per wo bandra ki purane factory area mey jua khelne ata hey..date fixed nahi..per lagvag roj din hi ata hey.."

Abhijeet nodded "sir yea Pinto ka sketch banane ko taiyar hey, humne sketch artist bula liya..sketch ban jaye to hum kisi infmer ko uss juye ki adde mey fix kr dete hey..sketch de ke"

ACP nodded "haa thik hey..aur kuch bata paya?"

"nahi sir.."

"hmm chlo ek to kari haath lagi..lag jao kaam pey"

both stood up "jee sir.." and was about to move out when ACP called "Abhijeet"

Abhijeet looked at Rajat "tum jao aur sketch ka dekho..aur filal kisi officer se..kisise bhi isbareme discs mat krna..smjh gaye?kisise bhi nahi"

Rajat nodded confusingly and moved out

Abhijeet turned to ACP sir, found a small smile at his lips

"sir aap.."

"nahi nahi mein kuch nahi keh raha"

Abhijeet looked down..ACP sir said in a relaxed way "fiqar mat kro kal Delhi ke liye nikal raha hey..koshish krunga jyada se jyada din woha uljha rahe"

Abhijeet looked up, "thank you sir.." but his facial expression is not happy

"Abhijeet koi problem?"

he shook his head, "Daya ajkal bahut pareshan hey sir, jitni jaldi gussa ho jata hey utne hi jaldi ro bhi deta hey..aise mey use jbrdasti Delhi mey rehne ko majbur krna..smjh to jayega hi..bahut hurt hoga"

ACP sir sighed "to tumhara kya kehna hey?"

"nahi sir..ek taraf se yea thik bhi hey..hurt ho gussa ho..kuch ulta sidha krega to nahi..warna"

their conversation stopped as Freddy barged in with "sir wo Daya sir"

both the seniors stood up with "kya hua?" "kya Daya kya?"

Freddy said in one breath "Daya sir ne Rajat sir se pucha ki uss admi ne kya bataya..Rajat sir ne kaha ki abhie taq kuch nahi..tabhie Rajat sir ko ek call aya aur wo bahar chle gaye..Daya sir interogation room gaye aur aab wo admi"

Abhijeet didn't hear anything more and moved out to interrogation room, reaching at the door he found Daya coming out

Daya gave him a angry hurt look, turned to ACP sir who is at cabin door "mujhe sham ko nikalna hey to kuch taiyari krni hey..sir mein ja sakta hu?".ACP sir nodded Daya hurried out at the same time Rajat came in with another person

he had seen Daya moving out in rage and now all others in shock, he asked in timid voice "yea..mtlb..sab.."

Abhijeet took a breath "yea sketch artist hey?"

Rajat nodded, Abhijeet signaled him to move in and himself moved to his desk started drinking water

ACP sir moved back to his cabin, Freddy came up to Abhijeet "sir yea Daya sir..wo..."

Abhijeet shook his head with a murmur "bhar mey jaye"

Freddy heard that murmur well so didn't asked anything more and moved away..Abhijeet moved inside the interrogation room

Daya moves out of the bureau murmuring "haan haan aab dusro ko bhi sikha do mujhe kuch na bataye..aur to aur ACP sir ko bhi apne side mey kr liya..hunh"

he got inside the car and looked back to entrance "manane bhi nahi aya?chalo acha hey" he drove off to home

aftr about half an hour a total tapori came out from the backdoor of duo's place with a bag and moved to main road, taking a taxi he reach the old factory area of bandra

here Abhijeet came out of the interrogation room with a sketch, he sat at his desk and took a clear snapshot of the sketch and started informing informers about it..

The tapori entered the jua adda and moved to the single person sitting at the corner "Pinto hey kya?"

"kaiko mangta tujhe Pinto?"

"boss ka message deneko hey..boleto urgent wala"

the man scanned the newcomer tapori "kya message dene ka?upun ko bol..hum pass kr dega na"

"kya bhai...yea sab secret wala kaam hota hey na..smjha kro.." he winked

the man made a face "Pinto apne adde mey hey"

the tapori scowled "adde pey?per upun ki pass khabar hey woha mamu logo ka najar hey"

"kya bolta hey"

"haa sachi re"

the man hurriedly pulled out his phone "apun abhie Pinto ko call krta"

he called someone "abbey wo tere adde pey mamu logo ki najar hey..tereko.."

the tapori forwarded his hand "apun ko ph dey apun smjhata hey.."

he took the cell and turned the loud speaker, he was looking keenly at the phone screen with most attention while speaking "tere adde pey mamu logo ki najar hey..tu woha se nikal raat ko juye pey ajana" he cut the call and giving back the phone said "apun nikalta hey raat ko ata hu"

he moved out, directly to main road and hired a taxi, getting inside the taxi he called a number with "hello mein cid inspector Daya bol raha hu..yea number 981****** iss waqt kaha hey please thora jaldi batiye.."

aftr few seconds "acha ok thank you.."

he opened his bag and started removing his makeup..soon there came up the handsome cop, he ordered the driver "malad ki taraf chalo..MLV factory.."

the taxi driver turned back and let out a small shout..Daya smiled "arey bhai..wo mein hi tha..voot nahi hu"

taxi driver nodded confusingly "saab wo factory bandh hey.."

"haan malum hey..chalo"

the driver nodded and drove off

here in bureau, Abhijeet stood up hurriedly "acha sach?kaha?"

he heard something "haan acha hum ate hey.."

he cut the call and turned to others "chlo uss admi ka pata chal gaya..MLV factory ki aspas adda hey iska..chlo jaldi"

he marched out will the other officers

Reaching the factory they started moving inside, when some voices attract their attention

Abhijeet signaled them to move to that voice..the officers try to move in but collide with a person who is at bad state pleading "bacha lo..wo mar .."

Abhijeet ordered "Rajat sambhalo Pinto ko.." he was about to move inside but there Daya is standing..

"Daya tum.."

Daya didn't even look at Abhijeet and moved to Pinto "bata kaun hey jo tum logo ko yea order dete hey..bata nahi to.."

Pinto shook his head "saab upun ko nai malum kuch nai.."

Daya was about to slap him again but Abhijeet pulled Pinto aside and handed him to Rajat "le chalo ise bureau kaun kya janta hey wohi pata chalega.."

and he moved out with angry steps..leaving Daya behind with lots of hurting emotions..

reaching bureau Pinto was taken inside interrogation room, and Abhijeet moved in fr interrogating..aftr spending about two hours he came out and moved directly to ACP sir "sir inki gang pure India mey pheli hui hey, ise pure ka to pata nahi per mumbai ki gang head ka pata chal gaya..kal wo dock pey ane wala hey..hume tab chapa marna hoga..aur.."

he stopped as a person walked inside the cabin taking permission and forwarded a letter "sir yea Daya saab ka ek hafte ki chutti ki application hey..aur saath mey medical certificate.."

"medical?"

"haa saab ko dengue hua hey.."

ACP looked at Abhijeet "dengue?subha taq to thik tha.."

the person said "saab ne kaha unhe do teen din se bukhar tha ata jata rehta tha, test kiya abhie report aya to dengue.."

"hmm..waise tum kaun ho?"

Abhijeet answered "yea Daya ka informer Pratik"

the man folded his hand, ACP nodded "haa thik hey...acha tum jao.."

aftr he left ACP turned to Abhijeet "tumne bataya nahi Daya ki tabiyet thik nahi.."

Abhijeet looked at ACP calmly..ACP got the meaning "tumhara mtlb Daya ne Delhi..per yea report.."

"kya sir aise reports to school college ki bache bhi nikal lete hey.."

"per Daya kya krna.."

Abhijeet just sighed..ACP sir shook his head "chalo..hum dock mey jaal failane ki taiyari krte hey.."

Abhijeet nodded absentmindedly.. his mind stuck at Daya only..

Ending with all the plans and duty Abhijeet move back home, entering inside he directly made his way to Daya's room..

Daya was lying on bed covering himself with quill. Abhijeet stood at the door "to tumhe dengue hua hey?"

Daya didn't answered

Abhijeet came forward "tum uss factory taq kaise pahuche?"

Daya kept silence

Abhijeet bent down and pulled up Daya to sitting position "mein yeaha furniture se baat nahi kr raha.."

Daya just looked at him, seeing his eyes Abhijeet felt something, so touched his forehead, "tumhe to sach mey bukhar.."

Daya looked at him and said calmly "fiqar mat kro dengue ki baat sach nahi hey..tumhe lagne ki chance nahi.."

Abhijeet chewed his teethes but ignored the tease "aur bukhar?kabse hey"

"parso raat se time to time visit de raha.."

"to bataya nahi gaya sahab se?"

"kyun?tum mujhe sare baatein batate ho?"

"mein jo nahi bata raha hu wo professional hey..aur jaha taq mujhe lagta hey hum dono mey professional ki siwaye bhi kuch rishta hey"

"yea case bhi mere liye personal hey Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet rubbed his forehead and then sat beside "Daya pls yaar smjhne ki koshish kr..dekh tu pure case ko ager as a cid officer deal krta to mein kuch nahi chupata tujhse..per tu jo pagalpan kr raha hey na wo thik nahi na?"

Daya smiled sadly and lied down again silently

Abhijeet sighed and softly patted his arm "bhai mein tere jasbat smjhta hu per mujhe tere family ki insaaf se jyada teri fiqar hey yaar..isliye teri narajgi bhi chalegi..per filal sona mat..khana le ata hu khake fir sona.."

Daya covered his face with quilt, Abhijeet just patted his back and moved out..

Daya felt his absence so removed the quilt "mujhe pata hi nahi tha Abhi ki ma baap kya hey..iss gang ke liye..mere saath na insafi hui..khair wo sayed mein side kr du..per ek farz..bete ka farz use bhi vul jao..uhun..tum bhi hote to nahi vulte…tum gayero ke liye farz nibha lete ho to mein apne papa ke liye farz kaise vul jau boss"

He closed his eyes, once more living that dream, it gives him pain..And the pain makes him more determined...

 **R and R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hina** both have equal parts.. Abhijeet ka farz aur do teen chaps bad ayega

 **Palak** hukum manne ke liye shukriya..agey parte jao aur review krte jao

 **Guest** yea I'm from India but I heard ki yeaha bhi wo snacks milega

 **Guest** aapko de di meine OS para kya?

 **Guest** kyun aap kaha rehte ho jaha snacks nahi milega?

 **Guest** yaar parai job dono ki bad itna hi ho pata..chota sa..der bhi ho jati hey..sorry..I'm trying my level best to be regular yaar

 **Salmazhv, Guest, Mistic Morning, Guest, D, Guest, SHZK, Guest, Abhijeeteye, AbhiDayafan, DA95, Masooma, Diya, Bhumi, Guest, Madhu, Sariya, Rai** thank you

 **and thanks to all who reviewed my OS based on Abhijeet**

 **now lets continue**

next morning, Daya was restless in his room "tab to bina soche dengue ka bol diya aab bureau nahi ja paunga..aur Abhi kuch batayega nahi..dusro ko bhi sikha dega..to mujhe sab pata kaise"

he stopped his murmur as Abhijeet marched in, Daya gave him a questioning look, and he didn't answered but came nearer and touched his forehead

"yea kya kr rahe ho?"

"bukhar check kr raha hu sahab ki"

Daya kept looking at him, Abhijeet aftr satisfying him moved to side table "yeaha tablet rakh k ja raha hu bukhar aye to le lena, aur khichri ki sare saman arrange krke jaraha hu, bana lena..yaad se..yea nahi ki lunch ko chutti mey.."

he stopped feeling someone just behind, he turned and found Daya looking at him keenly

"kya hua?"

in return Daya hugged him all of a sudden with a very soft "abhi.."

Abhijeet first scowled then wrapped his arms around and softly patted his back "kya hua Daya?"

Daya didn't reply just buried his face deeper

Abhijeet got the meaning of the silence, so said in very soft loving tone "Daya tujhse mein kuch mangu to dega na?"

Daya nodded

"to tu apna yea junun ko apne upar havi mat hone dena..tu yea case ki bareme jach kr sab pata laga sb thik per kabhie CID officer ki dayere se mat nikalna"

Daya didn't reply, Abhijeet pulled Daya away from himself and looked at his face

Daya was still looking down

"Daya.."

Daya looked up

"pls bacha kuch galat kadam mat uthana, pls mere liye?"

Daya nodded and hugged him

"kya hua..kuch kehna hey?"

"abhi tum..tum mujhse bahut pyar krte ho na?"

"nai mere pass utna faltu time nahi hey"

Daya smiled "acha?chlo fir to mein jo cahe kru tumhe kya"

"Daya.."

Daya leave him and wiped eyes, "sach Abhi mein bas ek CID officer ki tarah yea case dkhne ki puri koshish krunga..sach promise"

Abhijeet patted his cheeks softly "acha apna khyal rakhna bye"

aftr Abhijeet moved out Daya sat on the bed and close his eyes, he tried to concentrate on the vague face of his father

"paapa..meine socha tha aapka badla lunga apne haath se khtm kr dunga unn logo ko..per mein..I'm srry.." he opened his eyes "har roj mujhse jyada Abhi pareshan rehta hey ise lekar..darrta hey kahi mein kuch galat na kru..aap to mujhe itne din yaad bhi nahi they aur Abhi, usne to akele sare rishte nibha diye..ma baap bhai dost senior mentor sab kuch..mein uski biswas aise khtm nahi kr skta na..sorry papa..per dekhna hum na uss gang ko khtm jarur krenge..haan isse meri ander ki aag sayed shant na ho per Abhi ka darr to.."

he covered his face in his palms

here Abhijeet entered the bureau and moved to ACP sir's cabin "sir hume do ghnte mey dock mey pahuchna hoga aur.."

he noticed ACP sir looking at him with a small smile, "sir?"

"nahi dekh raha tha ki ladle se sula ho gayi?"

Abhijeet gave a shy smile "kya sir.."

"waise dengue hey sach mey?"

Abhijeet didn't reply but look down

"hmm.."

Abhijeet was looking embarrassed, "sir wo bas wo.."

"haan haan smjh gaya..waise aj tum kaafi relaxed ho?"

"haan sir Daya ne mere ankho mey dekh k promise kiya wo koi galat qadam nahi uthayega aur wo kabhie mujhse kiya promise nahi torega sir..bilkul nahi"

ACP looked at Abhijeet silently, then nodded

they moved back to last minute preparation.

The officers reached the dock area and spread around..

Abhijeet had his eyes fixed at the gateway; his mind is alert at full mode 'ek bar wo admi pakra jaye aur iss gang ki head taq pahuch jau...fir saalo pehle jiske ishare pey wo kartut kiya tha innlogone ager wo shaqs jinda hey to wo cahe jis kone mey chupa ho use pakar ke hi rahunga..uss shaqs ki wajase itne saal taq rota raha mera bhai'

Daya was pacing up and down in the lounge...

'mein kyun dil se nahi man pa raha hu ki thik hey mujhe iss case mey nahi ghusna..kyun..jab bhi vulne ki koshis krta hu woh haath aur papa ka wo dard bhara cheekh yaad ajata hey..aur jab firse gussa ane lagta tab Abhi ki ankhe..kya karu mein..isse to acha Delhi hi chala jata'

Abhijeet noticed their wanted person coming in cautiously, his eyes travelled to his hands..yes that black star its there

he pressed his teethes and ordered in Bluetooth "agaya shikar.."

and they started moving forward

Daya sat down on sofa and opened his phone, his father's photo

He was trying to concentrate in finding similarities between himself and this photo.. But his mind is still restless

aftr a small chase and some rounds of firing at last he is here, mafia Shankar..the officers are successful

now they are travelling to hospital..as Shankar is injured with a bullet wound in his stomach

Daya at last got up "nahi mujhe Delhi hi jana cahiye sayed dur rahunga to yea sab nahi sochunga..sir ko call krta hu.."

Pankaj and Purvi were working at their desk, when ACP sir walked out of his cabin "Purvi Pintoo ko hospital le jana hey chalo"

"sir hospital?"

"haa usne jis admi ka bataya tha use goli lagi hey, ek bar sanakt kerwana hey..head quarters se pressure hey ki report deni hey to.."

Purvi nodded and both moved out, Pankaj was still at work when ACP sir's cabin phone rang

Pankaj looked up "sayed koi jaruri call ho dekh leta hu"

he moved inside and picked up the call

"hello"

"Pankaj? Sir kaha hey?unka mobile bhi nahi lag raha"

"Daya sir?haan wo ACP sir aur Purvi hspital gaye hey to mein hi bureau mey"

"hspital?kyun sab thik to hey na?"

"haan sir wo asal mey pinto ne jis admi ki baat ki thi na use Abhijeet sir aur rajat sir pakarne gaye to woha goli bari hui aur wo jakhmi hogaya..aur hq ne kaha aj hi report dena hey ki kitna agey bara case to yea confirm krne ke liye ki yea wohi admi hey nahi to Pintoo ko le gaye"

"acha..aur rajat Abhijeet dono thik hey?"

"yea to..meine pucha nahi sir..arey haan sir aap kaise hey..den..hello.."

he got that the call is already cut

"cut kiu diya? Chalo jane do"

he moved back to desk

Daya aftr dscncting the call sighed "yea Pankaj bhi na,umm sir aise gaye..sayed koi baat hu..ek bar jau kya?hmm jata hu..sir se aj hi Delhi jane ki baat krni hey"

he got up and moved out

Here aftr taking Pintoo's statement Purvi and rajat took Pintoo away

Daya reached the parking and notice CID car moving out with rajat and Purvi only, confused he moved in

ACP sir came out from doctors cabin, making arrangements of security found Abhijeet sitting on the bench silently

ACP came near him "Abhijeet kya hua?"

"sir wo Shankar..jab use pata chala hum CID se hey isne kaha hum iska kuch nahi bigar skte..isse pehle jo Shankar ki jagah kam krta tha wo 43 saal yea kaam chalake aab koi mantri ban gaya aab wo gang ko aise CID ki haath thori lagne dega"

"to?tum ise leke itne pareshan kiu ho rahe ho..humne aise dialogues pehli bar thori suna?"

"sir iska mtlb yea koi pahucha hua admi hey sayed political background se..sir agey jake dept. ager yea case bandh krne pey jor dey to?"

ACP sir stayed silent..

Daya too was standing just beside the pillar..

He heard ACP sir carrying on "Abhijeet ager dept sach mey strictly aisa koi step le to sayed hum kuch na kr paye per tab taq to hume koshish krni hi hogi na?aur waise bhi Tiwari ki murder Shankar ne ki hey..to wo case hum solve kr chuke hey..sayed iss basis pey dept hume mauka dey..itna to hum umid kr skte hey"

Abhijeet didn't answered

Daya peeped out, found Abhijeet was still in thinking process

"aab kya soch rahe ho?"

"sir..Shankar ki phone ki ager hum sare records nikale to hume uss pahuche hue shaqs ka pata bhi chal jayega aur dusre taraf uss shaqs ko khabar pahuchne ki chance bhi kam hey na"

ACP sir nodded, Abhijeet spranged up..and called the mobile company

giving them required info he ordered "sare records aap mujhe mail kr dijiye jald se jald..thank you"

Daya moved away silently..he moved to parking lot and drove back to home

"ager sach mey dept yea case close kr dey to?..ager wo shaqs apne power..43saal pehle wo iss gang ko India mey failaya tha..mtlb woh..wohi papa ki..per ager wo nikal jaye to.."

he sat on the sofa helplessly, "nahi sir use asehi nahi jane denge.."

he pressed his forehead trying to calm himself

he dozed off unknowingly

 _A Man With A Bullet Wound At The Right Side Of Chest And Just In The Middle Of Temple, Fully Dipped In Blood Is Standing.._

Yes he knows this man..

 _"Beta..Ek Baap Ko Uski Bete Ki Haath Ki Agni Milti Hey..Uski Bete Ka Kiya Gaya Shradh Puja Aur Diya Gaya Pinddan Milta Hey..Mujhe Kuch Nahi Mila..Aab Kya Insaaf Bhi Nahi Milega?"_

Daya tried to answer something but can't get his voice

 _"Uss Shaqs Ki Pass Power Hey..Audha Hey Wo Kanun Se Bach Jayega..Per Kya Ek Beta Bhi Use Chor Dega? Kya Mein Tumse Insaaf Nahi Mang Skta? Aj Taq Mein Smjhta Raha Tumhe Yaad Nahi To Mein Tumhari Jindegi Mushkil Na Kru..Aab..Aab Kya Tum Sab Vul Jaoge?Kaha Jau Fir?Beta Mujhe Insaf Nahi Dega..."_

Daya felt the figure is going far...no he had to stop him..he had to say so many things..

But no voice is coming up

he is getting restless when felt someone calling him

he opened his eyes with a jerk, Abhijeet is standing in front of him

Daya looks here and there, Abhijeet called "kya hua Daya? Itna ghabraya hua kyun hey?"

"wo..Abhi..ppaapa..wo.." he was taking ragged breaths

Abhijeet sat beside him and placed a soft hand on his back

"kya hua hmm?bura sapna dekha?"

"sapna?wo..mein..(he gulped some tears) Abhi yea gang pakra jayega na?"

Abhijeet sighed..yea already headquarters ordered CID can't take any step without informing them, now he himself is not confident..what he can answer

Daya not getting the assurance grabbed Abhijeet's palm "bolo na Abhi tum pakar loge na unhe?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya..he imagined what a kid will feel seeing his own father dying..what that kid will face from next day all alone in the world..and then so many years hearing himself as orphan..

And now knowing the reason and culprit of all his pain what he can feel

Abhijeet patted Daya's cheeks softly and nodded..

Daya felt the warmth of love in the touch..his mind was wandering through those painful years now got the peace..his eyes automatic got teary

"promise?"

Abhijeet whispers "mein puri koshish krunga yaar..promise"

Daya tightened his grip on the palm he is holding and closed his eyes..

Abhijeet ruffled his hairs "apne boss pey bharosa hey na?"

Daya nods

Abhijeet softly took out his palm and got up "chal ja muh dho le..aur chnge bhi krle..hum sea side chlte hey..thik hey?"

Daya wiped his face and gave a small smile "jata hu..tum coffee loge yea chai?"

"tu banayega?"

"hmm..kyun"

"nahi bas apne kismat pey aitra raha tha (seeing the fixed glaze) ja coffee hi le aya"

Daya nodded and moved in

Abhijeet leaned back on sofa "mujhe maaf kr dena yaar sayed iss bar mein tere bharose pey khara na utar pau"

 **R and R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guest** thanks bahut acha laga janke ki apko mera idea pasand aya

 **Guest,** nahi details nahi pata..I too very excited fr those snacks

 **Sariya** actually yaar I'm very preoccupied with more impo stuffs aur aise mey acha wala duo nahi likha jata..aur duo mey utna flow bhi nahi ata mujhe sayed isliye aapko input kam laga sorry

 **AbhiDayaFan** Daya ko face nahi yaad hey use bas wo hatsa yaad ata hey, and in the dream where he saw his father demanding justice woha usne jo photo dekha tha apne papa ka use imagine kr liya ghayal halat mey

 **Hina** dear I'm very busy now a days so late ho jata sorry

 **Priya, Salmazhv, D, Bhumi, Rai, Mistic Morning, Light moon delight, Dips, Abhijeeteye, Masooma, SHZK, DA95, Guest, Love duo nd crazy fr Abhirika** thank you

 _guys aap sab bore ho rahe kya? Reviews kyun kam ho gaye iss chapter mey?_

 **Acha chalo lets dive in**

Daya's sleep broke with some high pitched voice from outside, getting up he came out

Abhijeet who was working at some files in lounge before Daya had gone to sleep, now is pacing up and down while speaking on phone "per sir hum HQ ko report to krenge aab yea kya baat hui ki interrogation bhi unki samne kre step lene se pehle permission le..yea sab"

listening something he again started "sir per yea nahi chal skta na..aap DCP sir se baat kijiye"

...

"to sir kuch to..aise to hum kuch kr hi nahi payenge"

...

"haan audha hey to kya..itni family ko barbad kr diya itne masoomo ki bachpan tabah kr diya audha se wo sab dhak jayega..followers ho karyakarta ho yea kuch bhi..aise"

...

"sir kanun itna helpless kyun..haan sir mein smjhta hu per mein kya jabab du sir?"

...

"mein kya..acha thik hey sir..mein koshish krunga"

...

"jee sir gdnt"

he cut the call and turned, found Daya looking at him

"Daya tum?uth gaye?"

"kya orders aya HQ se?"

"kuch nahi tum jao"

"mtlb power ki agey insaf jhuk gayi?"

Abhijeet sighed "humari system hi aisa hey ki"

Daya cut him in cold voice "wo shaqs kaun hey?"

"Shankar ne abhie bayan nahi diya..hume do log per shaq hey per saboot"

"saboot honge bhi to kya?apne power se saboot bhi jhutla denge..arey police wale CBI wale ATS STF CID wale mare hey koi toofan thori aya hey" and he moves inside his room

Abhijeet sighed..and sat on sofa silently.. "sach mey kabhie kabhie lagta hey extremist method hi sahi tha"

he closes his eyes silently

Next day he and ACP sir meet DIG sir and DCP sir and together moved to Shankar

aftr two hour of interrogation they came out and moved directly to bureau ignoring the media at hospital gate

Daya was lying lazily on sofa changing channels randomly when he stopped at one channel

the news reader is carrying on "ACP Pradyuman, senior inspector Abhijeet dono ne koi jabab dene se mana kr diya jab ki DIG Dubey ne kaha ki cahe mujrim kisi bhi audhe mey ho wo pakra jayega..aur DCP Shamsher ka kehna hey itne salo se unsolved yea case CID iss bar solve krke rehegi..to aab dekhna hey kitni sachai hey CID mumbai ki kiya gaye inn dabo mey"

while the news was going on the hospital footage was playing side by side

Daya sat straight, "Abhi itni gusse mey kyun dikh raha..sir bhi kaafi pareshan hey..aisa kya bataya uss Shankar ne?call kru? Nahi rehne..arey haan.."

he pulled out his call and dialed a number

"haan Ramu, wo hospital mey Shankar.."

Ramu, the ward boy of hospital started "haan sir abhie to nikle Abhijeet sir, ph off hey kya unka?"

Daya got the idea "haan wohi to tension ho rahi thi to"

"arey sir Shankar ne ugal diya, meine bahar se suna..wo jo sbse barisht neta hey na Surya Pandey uska naam le raha tha..aur sir wo na.."

Daya cut the call and got up "Surya Pandey.."

he moved to bedroom and pulled out his laptop, turning it on he searched for politician Surya Pandey

"yea admi 1949 mey janma hey, to tab..24saal ka tha..aab 66..haan ho to sakta..birth place Gujarat..nahi yea to kaam ka nahi" he looked further "early life ka to kuch nahi..bas class 10pass..aur political career suru kiya 20saal pehle ek asehi chote mote kaam se.."

he took a deep breath, "aab to yea bahut uche audhe pey hey..kya HQ koi qadam.."

he got up and takes his wallet and gun and moved out.

Here at bureau, in ACP sir's cabin a hot discussion is going on

Abhijeet got up agitated "sir aab taq to media ki through puri duniya ko khbr fail chuki hey..wo Pandey to puri taiyari kr lega na vaagne ki aur hume yea krna hey wo krna hey..home minister jao yea wo sir..per"

DCP assured "Tiwari ki khooni Shankar to pakra gaya"

"bas?aur uss pure gang ko chor dey?"

Daya entered the bureau and found Freddy Vivek and Rajat in high tension

"ACP sir aur Abhijeet kaha hey?"

Rajat looked at Daya "sir aap?apki tabiyet to.."

"Rajat, sir aur Abhijeet kaha hey"

"ACP sir ke cabin mey..per sir woha DIG sir aur DCP.."

Daya moved towards ACP sir's cabin with fast steps

Rajat and Freddy exchanged glances..

Daya was about to open the door when heard DIG's voice

"Abhijeet tum ek experience cop ho, tum achese jante ho itne bare logo ko pakerne se pehle hume kitni formalities krna parta hey..home ministry se order to nikalna hoga na?aur tum yea Pandey jee ki vagne ki tension choro..Samsher ne woha apna sbse sharp infrmer taynat kr diya taki uspey najar rakh paye, fir bhi ager tum apne taraf se koi aur informer ki intejam krna caho to go ahead"

DCP interrupted "per sir mera informer hey woha to.."

Abhijeet just ignored the interruption "aur ager home ministry se bole ki bas ek mafia ki bayan se wo arrest warrant issue nahi krenge to?"

"fir hume aur saboot.."

Daya didn't hear more and rushed out hurriedly

he was walking out of the bureau area when collided with an old man..

He didn't even looked back and drove off

the person who collided with Daya first looked at Daya moving in car then was about to move inside CID bureau but noticed something at floor, he bent down and looked at the thing minutely, stood up again and looked around, then brought out his handkerchief..

Daya reached near the area of Pandey's house, but his ear buzzed with **tu CID officer ki dayere se bahar nahi jayega mere liye please**

he stopped the car..and came out

"nahi mein Abhi ka bharosa nahi tor sakta..Abhi ko mein aise dhoka.."

he was about to get inside the car, but his heart said again "nahi as a CID officer bhi to mein Pandey se baat to kr hi..per baat..haan..ager wo vagne ki soche to?mein sayed batoon batton mey kuch.."

his brain is continuously telling him that he is lying to himself, he is giving all bogus logics..

But his heart forces him to move forward

he started walking...

Abhijeet came out of the cabin and slammed on his desk, he was about to dial a number when Rajat came near "sir.."

Abhijeet just looked up,

"sir Daya sir aye they..ACP sir ki cabin taq to gaye per bina ander gaye chale gaye.."

Abhijeet's expression changed to tensed

Freddy came forward "sir wo bahut gusse mey they aur thore khoye hue bhi.."

tension is now occupied with scare

Rajat read the expressions "sir sab thik to hey na?akhir baat kya.."

Daya moved near to Pandey residence and looked around, two armed guard at gate

"arey wash itne bare koori ko douser ki suruksha ki jarurat par gayi?"

looking cautiously he noticed another armed guard at 2nd floor

he moved to back side..he can understand now his wish of meeting Pandey is now becoming his jid

but somehow he can't stop himself

Abhijeet is now really tensed, he just nodded to Rajat and pulled out his phone, and started dialing a number. But getting no answer from other side his anger and scare both are increasing, in turn making Freddy and Rajat scared and tensed.

Abhijeet kept back the phone and called "Vivek tum.."

but he stopped as DCP and DIG came out of cabin followed by a very tensed ACP

Daya stood at the opposite site, at the back side also one guard is there, Daya sighed deeply and was about to move away when as if luck supported him there's a chaos at the front door, and this guard rushed there

DCP started in his specific way "Abhijeet humne kaha na ki aab koi Pandey jee se puchtach nahi krne jayega.."

Abhijeet irritatedly cut his words "haan to kaun gaya hey?"

ACP sir said in a very calm voice "Daya..DCP sir ka informer ka call aya tha Daya uss Pandey.."

DCP corrected him "Pandey jee"

ACP carried on "uss gher ki aspass ghum raha tha"

undelibertly "my god" came out from Abhijeet's mouth and he was about to move out when DCP stopped him "mein Pandey jee ki gher ja raha hu, caho to saath chal skte ho"

"aap..mein jake dekhta.."

"kyun?"

DIG sir stopped both of them "Abhijeet yaad rakho Pandey jee abhie bhi ministry mey hey,ager Daya ne koi sawal wagera kiya aisa waisa to wo upar taq ja skte hey isliye Samsher ka jana jaruri hey..Pradyuman tum bhi jao, mein home ministry se baat krta hu"

Abhijeet nodded absent mindedly

His mind is alerting him, 'yea Daya kya krne gaya hoga..kahi kuch galat qadam utha dey to..nahi usne mujhse promise..pata nahi kya krega'

three of them moved out of bureau parking..the fast driving of Abhijeet clearly saying his state of mind

Daya looked around and entered inside, he crossed the compound and was about to move in the building when felt someone running away

Daya looked at that side and found a shadow moving away

suspicious, he first moved to that side..

The shadow moved out of his vision area..he was about to rush behind when tripped over a large stone and fell down

when looked up no one is in the vicinity

he was about to stand up when felt something just below his stomach

he sat up on his knees and found a gun, "yea to mera gun..sayed abhie gira hoga" he heard some noise appproching so

he picked up the gun and even without checking it moved inside

ACP, DCP and Abhijeet reached the place and looked around

DCP moved forward "haan sambhu bol kaha hey Daya"

"pata nahi saab..abhie idher they..fir kaha chle gaye..aur smne ki darwaje pey kisine pataka chora to woha sab gaye..aur..Daya sir kho gaye"

ACP and Abhijeet exchanged glances and moved forward, DCP too followed

Daya looked around, "yea Pandey..wohi vag gaya kya?"

he was looking in the rooms, when found someone sitting in the study, the chair has its back towards Daya..only the head full of grey hairs is visible

Daya moved inside, whispering "Surya jeee?" he gave special importance to that jee..

He opened the safety clutch of the gun and moved nearer

but stopped, his mind telling him 'dil to sach mey krta hey ki sare goliya iski sarr pey..per mein Abhi ki promise..'

he was feeling a dilemma

DCP explained the situation to guards as "hume bahut jaruri kaam hey Pandey jee se, even hume shaq hey koi trespasser.."

ACP sir looked at DCP with anger, Abhijeet chewed his teeth then looked straight, "dekhiye ager hum aab appointment lene ki soche to apki sir ko khtra bhi ho sakta hey to hume jane dijiye"

DCP and ACP both looked at Abhijeet with shock who didn't care to look at both.

the guards discussed something and led them in, following themselves also

Daya moved out of the room, wiping his tears hurrying when stopped seeing three people in front of him..

One looking at him with stern look, other with anger

but his focus is on the third one who is not looking at him

DCP started "ek to tum aab on duty nahi ho, dusra bina humare permission ke even Surya jee se appointment liye tum dhoke se agaye?"

"sir criminals se CID wale kab se appointment lene lage?"

"wo criminal hey yea nahi wo dept tayer krega tum nahi"

"aur yea tayer krte krte wo kharid le dept ko yea vaag jaye.."

ACP sir warned "Daya.."

Daya looked down

DCP shook his head in disappointment

"tum ne Pandey jee se kuch aise waise baat to nahi ki.."

Daya didn't reply, DCP shook his head and moved inside murmuring loudly "kya jamana agaya CID inspector choro ki tarah gher mey ghus rahe aur pata nahi kya kya karname.."

ACP sir followed him, giving a burning glance to Daya..

Even the armed men who were at guard moved inside

Only Abhijeet stayed behind, Daya moved to him "Abhi mein.."

Abhijeet signaled him to stop by his hand and was about to move but heard a loud voice of DCP "haan yea kya kr diya.."

even the armed men created chaos

Abhijeet scowled and rushed in, Daya too followed

 **R and R**


	11. Chapter 11

**GD** dada I though u skipped the story as there are many loopholes. Chalo aap agaye I'm very happy...I will try my best to control those loopholes

 **AbhiDayaFan** arey abhie sab bata du to story kaun parega

 **Guest** yea aisa ek epi..wohi na where Abhijeet in hospital asks 'kaun Daya'? Epi name sayed **"the case of unknown lady** " I'm nt sure GD bhai se sure ho lena pls

 **Guest** story kaafi lamba hey don't worry

 **Priya, Mistic Morning, Masooma, Rai, Hina, Guest, Abhijeeteye, Madhu, Guest, Dixa, Guest, SHZK, SK duo, Guest, Salmazhv, Palak, DA95, D, Bhumi** thank you

 **guys here comes investigative part, in which I'm nt good so pls forgive small mistakes**

 **now let's carry on**

entering inside they found Surya Pandey still on chair, eyes closed a bullet wound in his throat.. All those experienced eyes can easily say it is not much old

ACP was busy checking him while DCP and DIG too busy there, the guards murmuring something among them..

Abhijeet looked at Daya..Daya glanced back at Abhijeet and can easily get those eyes not only have questions fr him but anger disbelief and above all hurt

"Abhijeet mein.."

Abhijeet looked away

now DIG looked up to Daya "to snr inspector Daya aap ka kya kehna hey ispey?"

"sir mujhe nahi malum yea kaise.."

DCP smirked "haan haan kaise malum hoga.." he turned to the guards "iske alawa koi aur aya tha?"

"nahi sir"

Daya protested immediately "tum logo ne to mujhe bhi ander ate nahi dekha to aur koi bhi aya hoga to.."

DIG stopped him, "tumhara gun kaha hey?"

Daya pulled out his gun "mere pass hi hey.."

ACP sir looked at the gun and took it, opened the chamber and looked back at Daya

Daya too was looking at ACP "sir do goli..kaise..sir wo mein subha Abhijeet jab bureau ke liye nikla to mein bhi nikla tha..meri gun ki magazine ki spring loose ho gaya tha to wo thik kerwane gaya..wohi ek bullet fire kr ke test.."

DCP looked at ACP "mtlb paraffin test se bachne ka bhi intejam kr liya"

Daya shook his head "meine kaha na mein iss bareme kuch nahi janta"

DCP shook his head, "Pradyuman Salunkhe ko bulao..(he called out for his informer) Sambhu tumne aj subha se kisi aur ko dekha Surya jee ki gher ki aspas?"

"nahi saab Daya sir ke alawa to.."

.

.

.

Aftr basic test dr. Salunkhe turned to DCP ACP and DIG, his eyes searched fr Abhijeet who was not in the vicinity "Pandey jee ki maut yeahi kuch 2-3 ghnte pehle hi hui hey..spot death..koi bachne ki koshish wagera ki sign nahi hey..aur bahut pass se goli ki gayi hey aab baki baat to lab jane ki bad hi pata chalega"

Abhijeet who was still now outside the room came in "sir ambulance agayi hey aap lab jane ki tayiari kijiye"

ACP looked at him, but he without any expression moved out again

aftr moving out the body Salunkhe moved with it, other officers too moved to bureau with Daya

ignoring all the confused faces of team ACP DCP and DIG moved in ACP's cabin asking Daya to follow them

aftr they entered Abhijeet sat on his desk, his face clearly carrying do not disturb board

Rajat who was still now feeling a tight tension packed environment around was not able to wait and moved to Abhijeet "sir.."

Abhijeet looked up with a scowl "hmm"

"sir kya hua?"

"kya kya hua?"

Rajat looked at others who are looking at him with lots of hope

"sir akhir puri baat kya hey?pehle yea case,fir Daya sir aur aapmey..(he paused) fir Daya sir ka chutti lena aur aap log..sir fir Shankar ka bayan aur"

he stopped as Abhijeet stood up, Rajat looked down "sir hume tension ho raha tha to bas.."

Abhijeet looked towards the cabin "Rajat Surya Pandey ki khoon ho gaya hey"

"what? Kisne kaise?"

Abhijeet shrugged

"per sir koi saboot?suspect?"

Abhijeet looked at Rajat and then others "suspect to.." he stopped suddenly

Freddy stood up with a "kaun sir?"

Abhijeet moved back to his strict avatar "tum log kaam kro apna.." and sat on his desk trying to do something very important in his computer, but unable to concentrate got up and moved to ACP sir's cabin but stopped and moved to record room

Rajat looked at Purvi Freddy and Vivek

all of them are really looking confused

here inside ACP's cabin ACP sir started calmly "Daya woha jo jo hua pura batao"

DCP teased "yea to koi kahani hi batayega kya fayda sach to yeahi hey ki.."

Daya cut his words "sir mein ek CID officer ki hisab se woha gaya tha.."

DIG stopped his flow "per tum iss case mey involved to they nahi?iss case ka incharge Abhijeet tha..usne tumhe kaha tha jane ko?"

Daya looked down "nahi sir"

"to fir?aur ek second tum to chutti pey they na?"

Daya kept quiet, but ACP answered "jee sir"

DIG looked at DCP and ACP then back to Daya "fir tum woha gaye kyun they?"

Daya took some deep breaths and looked towards the cabin's door from the corner of his eyes

"sir mein usse kuch baat krne.."

"kya baat?"

Daya didn't answered

DIG sir's voice raised "kya baat kaise baat krne gaye they?"

Daya pressed his lips..DCP looked at ACP, ACP shook his head "Daya puri baat batao..kyun gaye they aur woha kya kya hua tha?"

Daya looked at ACP with strange eyes, ACP sir didn't said anything but averted his gaze

DCP sir cleared his throat and looked at DIG "sir sayed Abhijeet ko pata ho kuch..Daya ki harkato ka.."

Daya looked up "nahi use kuch nahi pata..mein apne apne liye gaya tha woha..wo admi..uski wajase mujhe..(he closed his eyes) mere papa jindegi gayi aur.."

simentenously they heard the door open sound and Abhijeet's voice as "sir doctor saab ne.."

DCP signaled him to stop through hand and continued with Daya "aab yea kya nayi kahani hey..tum to anath ho na"

Abhijeet chewed his teeth and came in "sir koi anath ban ke payda to nahi hota na?"

DCP gave him a angry glance, he ignored and turned to DIG and ACP with "Salunkhe saab ne sabko bulaya aur Daya ke saath.."

he turned around and moved out, DCP made a strange sound and followed him, DIG turned to Daya "chalo"

and moved out, ACP sir came near Daya "barbar Abhijeet ne mana kiya tumhe..per nahi tumhe to apna hi krna tha..chalo aab"

moving to forensic lab they found dr Salunkhe pacing up and down

DIG sir started "ha dr Salunkhe kya kya pata chala?"

dr Salunkhe looked at ACP and Abhijeet then at Daya

"Surya jee ki maut jis bullet se hui wo unki gale ki iss side se nikal ke dusre side se nikal ke chair ki cushion mey atak gaya aur wo bullet Daya ki gun se hi chali hey.."

Daya tried to say something but seeing Abhijeet's fixed glaze on him he stopped

dr Salunkhe continued "aur iss gun se do bullet fire hue hey..aur ispey..(he looked at ACP who was scowling) serf Daya ke hi unglio ki nishan hey..haan yea bhi ho skta hey ki Daya ki alawa kisi ne gloves pehen ke.."

DCP again interrupted "Salunkhe ho to bahut kuch skta hey tum bas jitne saboot mile wohi bolo.."

dr Salunkhe was about to answer something but seeing ACP's expression postponed it and said "aab dekhna hoga Daya ki haatho pey gun powder ki traces hey yea.."

DIG shook his head "fayda nahi Salunkhe, Daya ka kehna hey uske gun kuch trouble de raha tha aur usne wo aj subha thik kerwaya..usi time usne check krne ke liye ek bullet fire kiya tha..to gun powder to ahi jayega"

DCP jumped in "per wo to ek bullet ka hua..aur yea dusra.."

"samsher dono bullets ke liye alag se to gun powder nahi ayenge na?"

Daya was only standing in the corner silently..looking down

dr Salunkhe looked at him "per Daya ek experienced CID officer hey ager wo aisa kuch krta to gloves to pehen.."

DIG shook his head "Salunkhe motive hey saboot bhi, usne gloves nahi pehna iss wajase hum yea to nahi conclude kr skte na?"

ACP came forward "jee sir, per hume aur tahiqiqat jari rakhna cahiye, sayed koi aur clue.."

DCP smiled "mtlb apne officer ko bachane ke chance.."

Abhijeet replied in straight but stern tone "nahi sir mujrim bas mujrim hota hey hum har case mey puri jach krte hey to issbar kyun nahi?"

"acha aur tab taq Daya kya krega?sabote gum krta firega?"

ACP sir tried "nahi sir hum use iss sbse dur..suspend.."

"arey choro Pradyuman..kaha suspend..yea fir bhi apne kartut..waise suspend kyun ise to giraaftar krna cahiye..(he turned to DIG) sir jitne saboot mile wo kisi aur ke liye milta to aab taq to CID use jail me.."

DIG looked at ACP with the same question, Daya is already looking at him but before ACP can reply Abhijeet came forward "sir sare kaam rule ki hisab se hi hoga..aap fiqar mat kijiye.."

dr. salunkhe was till now waiting to say smthng now said "sir ek aur baat, inki right hand ki wrist pi pass laser treartment kiya gaya hey jaisa koi scar removal ki liye kiya jata hey.."

"to?"

Abhijeet murmured "wo kala tara ki tattoo.."

dig turned to Abhijeet "jaruri nahi hey Abhijeet, Daya ne kaha ho yea Shankar ne..tum yea man nahi skte asehi.."

Abhijeet looked away, DCP strted with enthusiasm "uski choro filal murder case pey ayo"

Daya didn't look at Abhijeet and looked away..silently...seeing them DCP smiled contently "to fir karo rule ke hisab se kaam.."

Abhijeet took a deep breath and looked at Daya who silently moved out followed by Abhijeet

DIG turned to DCP "samsher hume home minister ki office jana hey..mamla bahut gambhir ho raha hey..chalo" DCP nodded and aftr giving a wining glance to ACP sir moved out

aftr everyone is gone, ACP sir sat down silently on the chair present near

dr Salunkhe who was still now boiling with anger burst out "yea DCP na ek mauka nahi chorta ek bhi..(then turned to ACP) Pradyuman tum..tum fiqar mat kro, Daya aisa kuch.."

ACP sir shook his head "pata nahi Salunkhe dil to kehta hey Daya aisa nahi kr skta per uske ander jo aag..Abhijeet ka wo darr..pata nahi Salunkhe"

dr Salunkhe sat on another chair beside, "Pradyuman pehli bar koi nahi phasa Daya..tum itne.."

"pata hey yaar aj Daya ki ankho mey mujhe wo Daya dikha jo bureau mey sbke smne ro para tha, jisne tere gun se.."

dr Salunkhe was looking at him silently "tum kabhie Abhijeet ko leke to, ulta tum to uspey..fir aj.."

ACP sir smiled sadly "Abhijeet bahut strong hey, uspey mujhe bharosa hey..sayed khud se bhi jyada..isiliye uske imaginary galti pey bhi utna gussa ajata..per mein tab ander kahi na kahi janta hu wo beguanah hey aur wo apne dam pey iss sabse nikal ayega per issbar to wo biswas hi nahi araha mujhe"

dr Salunkhe pressed his shoulder "kuch nahi hoga Pradyuman..Daya aisa nahi kr skta.."

they listened some voices outside, and moved out

here as Daya and Abhijeet came out followed by DCP and DIG media people literraly surrounded them "kya yea baat sahi hey ki Surya Pandey ki hatya ki peeche senior inspector Daya ka hath hey.."

"kya CID unki khilaff karwayi kregi?"

"kya CID apne officer ke liye wohi sare rules follow krega jo common people ke liye hey?"

"senior inspector Abhijeet kya aap apne dost ko.."

Abhijeet cut off all those calmly "suspect kisi ki dost nahi hote, baki karwayi sb suspect ke liye jo hota hey wohi hoga..aab excuse us.."

he was about to move when someone asked "kya inspector Daya ko lock up mey dala jayega yea bas suspend.."

DCP looked at Abhijeet with a smirk, who gave a firm reply "meine kaha na wohi salukh hoga jo hona cahiye"

he turned to Daya and chewed "chalo"

he turned and found Rajat and Freddy standing there

he ignored them and moved inside bureau taking Daya along..

The media now moved to DCP DIG and even to ACP and Salunkhe who just came there

aftr entering inside bureau Abhijeet pushed Daya to the chair, Rajat came forward "sir yea sab..wo.."

Abhijeet replied harshly "mujhse kya puch rahe ho..puche inse..apne Daya sir se.."

Daya who was still now looking down looked up "abhi mein.."

"shut up...chup ek dam chup..khbrdar abhi bola to.."

Daya again looked down "meine kuch nahi kiya sach..mein to bas woha.."

"gappe marne gaye they?wo bhi gun leke?on duty they?kis hasiyet se gaye they?"

Daya now stood up "per meine kuch nahi kiya..tumhe achese pata hey mein tumhara promise nahi tor.."

"ha batana court mey..judge sahab mere pass alibi hey Abhijeet ki promise.."

Daya sighed and tried to touch Abhijeet who gave a fiery look and Daya backed off "tum mere baat to.."

but he was cut as DCP stepped in "Abhijeet wo pura file..arey yea khooni aab taq yeahi hey..jail mey dalo..kya senior inspector Abhijeet kanun ki farz aur dosti ki farz mey ulajh gaye?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya...the pair of teary helpless eyes and then looked back at DCP the smirk and ACP who was still at the doorway looking at him...

He took a deep breath and looked at Daya with many silent questions...

 **R and R**


	12. Chapter 12

**GD** thanks dada, now I'm totally relaxed :D

 **Guest, SHZK, Guest, DA95, Guest, Priya, Guest, Madhu, Guest, D, Guest, Palak, Guest, Abhijeeteye, Guest, Mistic Morning, AbhiDayaFan, Guest, Salmazhv** thank u

 **Let's continue**

Abhijeet took a deep breath and said in chewing tone "chalo..."

ACP sir came forward hurriedly "per sir hume Daya se kuch puch tach krna tha...to pehle hum.."

DCP made an extreme sad face and nodded, "Abhijeet is case ki puri file do DIG sir ne mangawaya hey"

Abhijeet silently pulled out the file and forwarded it to DCP, he left aftr taking it..

ACP sir was about to move to his cabin when heard an angry complaining voice "aap kab taq bachayenge sir?"

ACP turned, Abhijeet was looking at Daya with a scowl "kand kiya hey sahab ne to uska anjam bhi vugatna hoga na unhe"

Daya looked up at Abhijeet, but seeing himself as the target of his fiery glaze again looked down

ACP sir sighed "mein bacha nahi raha tha Abhijeet, mujhe isse puri baat janni hey.."

Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly ACP sir signaled him to carry on and moved inside his cabin

Abhijeet slapped hard on the backrest of his chair, found all officers looking at him, "kya? Kabhie dekha nahi interrogation kaise hota hey?naye ho?"

everyone turned away their gaze, Abhijeet called "Rajat..unn guards ko, uss DCP ki Shambhu ko aur ager parosio ne kisine kuch dekha hey unn sbko bureau lao..dekhe jara humare suspect ki khilaf kitne saboot milte hey aur"

Rajat didn't respond just sighed, Abhijeet moved towards interrogation room, but noticed Daya still standing in the corner burying down his head, chin touching collar bones

"aab kya aapko interrogation room taq hatkari pehna ke leke jaye? (Daya's body shacked a bit, but Abhijeet didn't looked at him and ordered) chaliye"

he marched in

Daya silently rubbed his eyes and was about to move when felt a soft hand on his back

he turned, found Freddy looking at him with full concern

"Freddy mein.."

"sir hum sab jante hey aapne kuch nahi kiya..aur dekhiyega sach samne ahi jayega.."

"wo Abhi to.."

"sir aap to Abhijeet sir ko jante hey na, fir?"

Daya nodded and moved inside interrogation room with slow steps

he entered inside closed the door behind and kept standing near the door only, Abhijeet who was busy turning the room sound proof now turned "kya hua wohi se jabab dena hey?"

Daya didn't answered nor looked up

Abhijeet's anger bar rose "kya aab lawyer bulana hoga fir muh kholenge sahab?"

Daya didn't answered but started moving towards the table in the middle

Abhijeet sighed badly jerking his head when noticed Daya's steps not firm

he was about to say something but Daya dashed with the table lightly and again wiped his eyes and then stood just in front of the chair..the confession chair

numerous times he pushed criminals here but now..

And who is there fr interrogating him? his own brother?

Daya let out a breath and was about to sit on the chair without gripping the handles, it pushed back slightly

Abhijeet immediately hold the chair with one hand and Daya's arm with other

Daya looked up, Abhijeet also immediately pulled away his hand and looked at Daya, "tumhe firse bukhar..dawai nahi li subha?"

Daya was silently looking at him, till now this man is taunting him being harsh with him and now? Only a slight fever and the attitude

"mein kuch puch raha hu"

Daya jerked out of his thoughts "haan liya tha pata nahi kab fir agaya.."

"tumhe pata nahi chala?"

Daya shook his head in no

"hairat hey..ruko ata hu mein"

he moved out of the interrogation room and moved to his desk, searched fr something.. Not getting that he made a irrated sound

Purvi asked "sir kuch dhund rahe aap?"

"haan wo jara first aid box mey dkhna bukhar ki koi dawai"

"bukhar?"

Abhijeet nodded "kyun? Kya hua?"

"aap thik.."

"mein thik hu..wo Daya ko.." he stopped feeling a light smile on every lips..

He scowled

Purvi moved away and coming back handed him a medicine, Abhijeet moved back to interrogation room

Daya was sitting there with closed eyes, felt someone so opened his eyes

Abhijeet forwarded the medicine and glass of water

Daya gulped it down silently

Abhijeet sat on the edge of the table "aab bolo"

"kya bolu kitne bar to kaha mein serf woha baat krne..meine khoon nahi kiya.."

"kaun biswas krega aise kahani pey?gun se goli apne aap chal gayi?wo bhi kisi aur ki pass nahi gaya gun fir bhi..kisine woha kisi aur ko nahi dekha..magic hey?kaun manega aise bewakoofana kahani pey?"

Daya looked up at Abhijeet, his voice turned harsh "haa to koi yakin nahi krega issliye keh du ki haan mein khooni hu?"

he stood up harshly, "koi koi kya kr rahe ho bolo na tumhe nahi hey yakin..tum hi man liya ki meine khoon kiya..dusro ka kya bahana.."

"haan to kyun karu yakin?wajah hey koi yakin krne ka?kehta gaya ki Daya tu iss case se dur rah..nahi janab pey insaf..nahi nahi badla lene ka bhoot sawar tha.." Abhijeet replied in anger, but Daya cut him straightly

"haan cahta tha badla lena..sb kuch mere jindegi ka khtm kr diya uss shaqs ne..tumhari tarah mahan nahi hu ki mafi ka mala japu..mil gaya shanti?"

"to aab kyun mukar.."

"mukar nahi raha hu..haan badla lena cahta tha..kyuki usne kabhie sb china tha mujhse..per bahut mushkilo ki bad bahut kuch samna krne ki bad mujhe ek hi to cheez mila tha..uski kimat pey nahi lena tha badla mujhe"

Abhijeet looked away.

Daya continued "tumhe bhi yeahi yakin tha isliye wada liya tha tumne fir..itne jaldi biswas khtm?"

Abhijeet replied still looking away "fir gaye kyun they..CID officer ki tarah to nahi.."

"haan nahi gaya tha CID officer ban ke..ek bhai jaise wada nahi tor sakta tha waise hi ek beta bhul bhi to nahi.." his voice choked..he stopped..Abhijeet tightened his fists

Daya started in a calm voice "tumhe mujhpey yakin hey nahi..saboot bhi sare mere khilaf..fir problem kya ho raha hey?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya

"dal do na jail mey..fir baki adalat ko krne do kaam..confession na bhi ho to bhi problem nahi hoga na..pehle pata hota to gala ghot hi ata uss admi ka.."

he stopped with a strict loud "chup..bilkul chup..ek bhi utpatang baat ki na to muh tor dunga.."

Daya gave him a angry look "kyun?aab taq to puch hi rahe they?sir ne bhi to isiliye veja na ki interrogation kr pao..to chup kyun kerwa rahe ho..dalo na jail pey..DCP ki kehne pey to wohi krne jarahe they..fir aab.."

Daya had moved forward now standing just in front of Abhijeet

if it would not have been Daya no one would have the power to look at Abhijeet at this moment..

His eyes were exactly looking like balls of fire and expression like an injured hungry tiger

but Daya continued "haan gaya tha mein woha..nahi mar paya, kr pata to goli se asan maut nahi deta hatho se gala ghot k marta.." Abhijeet continued looking at Daya, his body language hardening..Daya's face showing pure hatred along with angry and hurt

somewhere Abhijeet was scared with this, he had many times saw Daya angry, even more than this..also hurt..

He had himself been target of that anger hurt rashness but there is something more now..this type of hatred..he had never seen this anywhere anytime in Daya's expression..

Daya continued "Aur mein yea adalat mein bhi kahunga..aur mein serf uss admi ko nahi uss gang ki har admi ko.."

he stopped getting a hard slap..

"gangstar hey tu?haan..sarak chap gunda hey?tab se bole ja raha bole ja raha..isliye tere papa imandar police wala they?17 saal se CID officer rehne ki bad underworld ki gundo ki tarah baat krta ja raha hey..pehli bar kisi pey shaq kiya tujhpey?hum mese kis pey shaq nahi kiya gaya..aise jabab dena hota hey uspey?haan?"

Daya didn't looked up throughout the shout but sat down on the chair with a thud

Abhijeet who was now standing came near the chair and bent "yea jo bete hone ka farz ka dawa kr raha hey sina tan k unhone kaha tha ki aise mera nam pey kalik pot dena..badla uss gang se le raha hey yea apne pita se..aap mujhe naam nahi de paye to lijiye mein apka nam hi badnam krke rakh dunga..yea sab kahega court pey?media ise kaise kaise uchalega pata hey?niche kya dekh raha jabab dey"

Daya didn't answered

Abhijeet gave a kick at the chair

""tera nam badnam hoga to hoga hi saath mey tere papa ki nam ko pata nahi kaise uchala jayega fir CID ki ijjat bhi aur..yea jo.."

he stopped and turned to Daya and pulled up his face "aab muh mey dahi kyun jama liya bak aur bhi bak.."

Daya looked at him, and Abhijeet immediately stopped..

A small cut just beside Daya's lips..he looked at his hand..his finger ring..

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"Abhi.."

Abhijeet opened his eyes..

Daya was looking at him with teary glaze

as soon as the eyes met, Daya sobbed "meine nahi kiya Abhi..sach.."

Abhijeet nodded tearily and softly touched the cut..

Daya jerked his hand and grabbed his hand "tumhe yakin.."

Abhijeet cut him in soggy voice "yakin hey yaar per tere harkat.."

he sighed and cupped Daya's face "acha aab rona bandh kr..chup.."

Daya took some deep breaths..

Abhijeet softly rubbed his back then said "ruk mein koi ointment.."

"nahi thik hey dard nahi hey.."

Abhijeet was about to say something but stopped and let it go now, he pulled another chair and sat just in front of Daya "acha chal aab dimag ko bilkul shant kr..thik hey aur bata aj kya kya hua.."

"mein jab Surya ki gher gaya.."

"uhun tab se nahi pura..mein bureau ke liye nikla uske bad se..acha ruk..mein recorder on krta hu..DCP warna problm krega..sab batana thik hey choti moti aise waise sab..ok?"

Daya nodded

Abhijeet pressed his palms softly "mujhe pata hey tune yea nahi kiya.."

Daya looked at him, Abhijeet ruffled his hairs "tu aisa kr nahi skta aur ager gusse mey aisa kuch tujhse kuch ho jata na to aab taq man leta..sbke samne na to mere smne..mere ankho mey dekh yea keh hi nahi pata ki meine kuch nahi kiya.."

Daya smiled tearily

Abhijeet left him and turned on the video recorder "bolo"

Daya started "tum nikal gaye uske bad mujhe yaad aya kuch dino se mere gun mey kuch problm ho raha tha..to mein use leke nikla..gupta arms ke liye..woha unn logo ne kaha magazine ki koi problem..adhe ghnte mey wo thik ho gaya meine ek bar check kiya,ek bullet fire kiya"

Abhijeet nodded "fir"

"mein gher aya aur TV dekh raha tha..Shankar ki bayan ki news aya to meine hospital mey mere janne wale ek ward boy ko call kiya..mein nahi cahta uska nam aye mein nam nahi bataunga" he looked at Abhijeet who assured him through eyes and asked "call kyun kiya tha"

"ager use kuch pata ho ki kiske khilaf diya usne statement..tum log bataoge nahi to mein.."

Abhijeet shook his head "fir.."

"mein bureau aya..yeaha suna ki dept koi action nahi leraha to mein woha jane ke liye nikla..aur..ek second.."

Abhijeet frowned, Daya continued

"jab mein bureau aya tab gun liya tha meine ek hi bullet kam tha fir..dusra.."

"iss bich tumhari gun tumse dur hui?"

"nahi gun kyun dur hoga..mere pass hi.."

Abhijeet's anger started rising again

"to gun ki kya haath payer nikal aye they?"

Daya looked down..Abhijeet paused the recording and moved to Daya

"hey idher dekh"

"Abhi mujhe sach mey nahi.."

"pata hey mujhe per tu dhyan se soch..kuch hua tha?kuch bhi?pls.."

Daya thought fr few seconds "haan jab mein uss Surya Pandey ki gher pahucha to laga koi dusre taraf se vaag raha hey, mujhe laga yea Surya Pandey hi hoga,per koi dikha nahi..sayed usne khoon"

Abhijeet jerked his head "kisne khoon kiya isse bhi jyada jaruri aab mere liye yea hey ki tera gun us ki pass kaise gaya aur tu hey ki..Daya itna experience hone ki bad tu aise kaise.."

Daya buried his head down, Abhijeet silently pressed his shoulder, Daya suddenly looked up "haan ek bar mujhse mera gun gira tha per meine to tabhie utha liya.."

Abhijeet's face brightened "kab kaha"

"mujhe jab laga koi vaag raha hey mein bhi uss taraf daura..woha koi dikha nahi aur mein ek patthar se takra ke gir gaya..jab uthne laga to dekha mera gun bhi wohi gir gaya.."

"tune gun kaha rakha tha.."

"jaha rakhta hu, jeans ki belt ki saath"

"aur gira kaise tha..muh ki bal yea pith ke?"

"muh ke bal.."

"fir gun asehi gir kaise.."

"per gir to skta hey na Abhi?"

"haa sakta hey per chance kam..acha tab tu ne gun check kiya tha?"

"nahi,mtlb tabhie gira tabhie uthaya to.."

Abhijeet nodded..

Daya suddenly uttered excitedly "arey haan..wo..Abhi wo mein bureau se nikla na to mere saath ek admi takraya..wo sayed bureau ki ander araha tha..main gate se parking jane ki raste mey..bujurg they koi.."

Abhijeet's face brightened "aab bataya na tune ek kaam ki point..acha chal pehle bata Pandey ki gher pey kya hua?fir iss puri baat ko arrange krke statement dey..hmm?"

Daya nodded and started again

"jab mein woha pahucha to meine piche ki darwaje ki taraf gaya..koi awaj hua smne ki aur to sare gaurds woha vage aur mein ander ghus gaya"

Abhijeet shook his head, Daya looked embarrassed

"pehle laga koi vaag raha per kuch haath nahi aya to ander gaya..study room ki bahar se dikha ki Pandey baitha hey chair pey..mera dil kiya..mein ander bina awaj kiye aya..unhe pata nahi chala..bahut dil kr raha tha uss admi ko puchu ki usne jitne police walo ko mara un sbke bacho ne kya bigara tha..kiu mere smne..per mein kuch nahi kr paya..bahut rona.."

he sobbed

Abhijeet softly caressed his hairs, Daya hugged him tightly

"Abhi mujhe bahut si jabab cahiye tha usse..itna asan maut nahi hona cahiye tha na..wo aise kaise aram se mar skte hey..itna tarpaya uska kya haan..public hero ban k mar gaya..kyun..aisa ..aaisa nahi..nahi hona tha na.."

Abhijeet rubbed his back "haan Daya, hum layenge na uski cehra sbke smne..wo bilkul public hero nahi rehega.."

"Abhi mein na bahut buzdil hu, itna rona aya ki mein uss room se nikal gaya..puchna tha na usse"

"nahi bacha wo tab taq marr chuka tha kya puchta tu haan.."

Daya stayed silent, Abhijeet patted his back fr few moments then softly separated him "tu uss room se nikal gaya fir?"

"fir meine kuch logo ki awaj suni bahar..wo awaj study room mey nahi araha tha..to mein study room ki pass wale room mey darwaje ki pass khara raha, dekha tum log arahe to mein agaya.."

Abhijeet nodded absent mindedly, Daya grabbed his hand "Abhi aab kaun jabab dega?mujhe kabhie mere sawalo ki jabab nahi milega na?mera kya qasur tha..mein kyun"

Abhijeet pressed his palms "tu cahta hey na tere papa ko insaf mile?"

Daya nodded

"tu aise rota rahega aise bechain hoga to unhe serf taqleef hogi, aur saath mey tere bhai ko bhi..cahta hey yea?"

Daya shook his head in no, Abhijeet wiped his tears "to aab bas..acha iss pure mamle ko sequence mey bol..record krna hey"

aftr completing the recording procedures and formalities Abhijeet stood up, Daya too stood up immediately "mujhe..jail mey dal..rehna hoga?"

Abhijeet looked in his eyes..pure tension and scare..

One part of heart wants to shout "laparwai kiya to vugat saja.."

but his brotherly hearts melt, "nahi kuch nahi hoga..tu baith idher..mein CCTV footage dekhta hu parking area aur main gate ki..wo shaqs mil jaye to dekhna bas..acha yea bata tune cehra dekha tha"

"nahi wo mein tab..mera dimag chal hi nahi raha tha.."

Abhijeet sighed

"tu baith haan..tension nahi lena..aur mein Freddy ko vejta..yea jakham..(he again looked at his own hand) sorry..mein.."

Daya smiled "tumne bahut acha kam kiya..pehle kr dete to mein sayed woha jata hi nahi aur.."

Abhijeet patted his arm and moved out

 **kya sb kuch itni asani se thik ho jayega?**

 **Yea koi aur exam baki hey?**

 **Jane ke liye R and R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guest** yea kolkatar college manei politics thkbe..jodi segulor thke dur a thkbr jor thake go ahead..Tmr nutrition college ami 2to jani akta VLCC institute of beauty and nutrition ata kankurgachi er kache r 2nd Gokhale memorial Girls College its in bhwanipur

 **Guest** u can try in the video achieve section of IF it may help

 **Madhu** srry fr late bt pls adjust

 **Guest, SHZK, Guest, Mistic Morning, Guest, AbhiDayaFan, Guest, Sk Duo, Guest, Palak, Guest, Priya, Salmazhv, DA95, Masooma, Duo's fan, Abhijeeteye, Guest** thanks to all of u

coming out of the interrogation room Abhijeet wiped his eyes and cleared his throat, then called "Freddy..."

not only Freddy but everyone else also looked at him, rather scanned him...

He can sense it clearly so didn't look at them directly but said in embarrassed tone "tum jara first aid box le jana..dekh lena.."

he moved towards ACP sir's cabin, Freddy opened the door of interrogation room in tension and Daya hearing the door sound looked up

Freddy closed back the door glancing at Daya once, and turned to Abhijeet who was about to enter ACP sir's cabin

"sir.."

something was there in the voice, Abhijeet stopped and turned

Freddy asked in total disbelief "apne interrogation kiya Daya sir se?"

others who didn't get the meaning was looking utterly confused, aftr all Abhijeet was doing question answer session only then why suddenly this question arises

Abhijeet paused fr a minute, in that room numerous time they did this with criminals...when DCP and others will see the video recording everyone will have this only in their mind..no one will have the other way... They all will take it as granted that he had tried to get confession from a suspect...a...

His trail of thoughts stopped as he heard ACP sir's voice just behind "Abhijeet kuch pata chala?"

Abhijeet looked at ACP sir and just nodded with a low "jee sir"

"to ayo.."

"jee"

and he entered inside the cabin.

Vivek turned to Freddy "sir aap Abhijeet sir se kya.."

Freddy had already controlled "kuch nahi..purvi first aid box dena"

taking the box he entered inside closing the door behind

Vivek murmured "Freddy sir ne aisa kyun..aur pura mamla bhi kuch smjh.."

Rajat who was till now reading all details of the case in computer looked up "Vivek Freddy se iss baat ki dobara jikar mat krna, Freddy sayed khud bhi nahi krega.."

"jee sir per yea case akhir aise kaise Daya phas..wo kyun khoon krne lage koi motive to.."

Rajat sighed "saboot to nahi hey per Surya Pandey ne Daya sir ki father ka khoon kiya tha.."

"what?"

"haan Purvi isehi Daya sir ka motive mana jaraha hey..details to mujhe bhi nahi malum..per tumlog Abhijeet sir k smne kuch discuss mat krna thik hey?"

others nodded in agreement, Rajat got up "mein Salunkhe sir se hoke ata hu" and moved out

here entering inside Freddy placed the first aid box on table with sound and started his job

Daya was silently looking at him, aftr the first aid session is over Daya asked "apne Abhijeet sir se gussa ho?"

Freddy answered in dull voice "nahi sir mein kaise gussa ho sakta hu"

"bilkul ho sakte ho..mere side leke koi gussa krne wala hona cahiye na.."

Freddy didn't smiled..Daya said calmly "usne kisi suspect ko nahi pita Freddy tum jante ho na use?usne to apne chote bhai ko line pey lane ki koshis ki"

Freddy nodded "sir hum to jante hey per sir yea video DCP dekhega aur khush hoga, unhe bahut maja ayega pata nahi kya kya sochenge aur.."

Daya sighed "to tumne yea sab Abhijeet ki dimag mey var diya?"

Freddy looked down but nodded in no

"kuch nahi kaha?"

"nahi meine bas wo muh se nikal gaya ki unhone aapka interrogation kiya?"

"uff Freddy tum na.."

Freddy stayed silent, Daya said in soft tone "haan yea sahi hey serf DCP nahi..itne high profile case hey bahut seniors dekhenge suspect ki interrogation video..bahuto ki dimag mey bahut kuch ayega iss ek jakham ko leke, Abhijeet ko leke..per ager abhi ko sach mey mujhe suspect manna hota na to wo ander ata hi nahi..sir ki kehne per bhi nahi..wo fir kabhie mera cehra hi nahi dekhta.." he looked at Freddy "tumhe wo sawal nahi krna tha Freddy.. (Freddy was about to say smthng but Daya cntinued) isliye nahi ki tum junior ho..haq hey tumhe bhi apne parwa dikhane ka jabab dhundne ka, per humare iss family mey hum jnte hey na ek dusre ko?fir?itna to biswas to hona cahiye na?"

"sorry sir..wo mujhe..pata nahi kaise nikal gaya muh se"

Daya patted his arm "acha choro aab to tumlogo ke sir itne busy honge ki yea sochne ki time nahi..unhe do do duty jo nibhani hey..(his voice turned soggy and low) mein humesha use aur problm mey dal deta hu"

Freddy pressed his shoulder softly and moved out silently..

Entering inside ACP sir's cabin Abhijeet was too very silent, ACP sir started formally "ha to kya bataya Daya ne?"

Abhijeet explained the whole and placed the cassette on the table

"to tum CCTV footage dekho.."

Abhijeet nodded and was about to move out ACP called him "Abhijeet tume biswas hey na?"

he again nodded silently..

ACP sir frowned but didn't carried on and said "acha dekho footage.."

he came out silently, Rajat got up "sir.."

Abhijeet looked at him and sounded tired and low "haan Rajat"

Rajat sighed then started "sir parasio mey jo gher pura Pandey ki gher ki opposite mey hey uski log aj subha hi kahi nikal gaya bakio ne kisiko nahi dekha..guards ne na Daya sir ko dekha na kisi aur ko..samne gate pey kisine pataka feqa tha to ek chaos create hua sayed tabhie.."

Abhijeet nodded.

Rajat continued "study room sound proof hey to awaj bahar ane ki koi chance nahi..Salunkhe sir ke mutabik koi struggle nahi kiya gaya to yea to attack bahut achanaq hua yea Pandey qatil ko janta tha..qatil ka nishana bahut acha hey koi professional lag raha hey..aur darwaje ki knob se suru hoke pure gher mey guards aur Pandey ki alawa serf Daya sir ki hi ungliyo ki.."

Abhijeet sighed deeply..Rajat looked down

Abhijeet framed next question as "Pandey ki dushman.."

"aise admi ki dushman ki kami to hey nahi fir bhi unki P.A aur baki karibio se jitna jan paya uss list se Daya sir ko phasa sakte aisa koi nahi mila.."

Abhijeet nodded and turned to Vivek "Vivek aj ki bureau parking aur main gate ki CCTV footage ready kro, spcly jab Daya bureau aya tha.."

"jee sir.."

aftr Vivek moved away, Abhijeet sat down on his desk and looked at his hand silently..

He closed his eyes, but again opened his eyes

he pulled out his finger ring with a bit difficulty and placed it inside the drawer

Vivek came inside "sir.."

Abhijeet got up and accompanied Vivek to the security room

Freddy who was till now noticing Abhijeet, silently sighed and moved to record room fr some work

even aftr checking the whole footage thrice Vivek and Abhijeet can't get that very moment..

Aftr the third time Abhijeet got up pushing his chair hardly "yea kya hey hein..Daya ki bahar jane ka footage kaha gaya?"

the security tried in meek voice "wo achanaq current chala gaya tha aur inverter connect nahi ho raha tha isliye sayed camera off.."

Abhijeet gave him a fiery glaze and was about to move out but stopped and turned "tum to gate mey rehte ho kuch dekha tha?"

"nahi wo mein power room.."

seeing Abhijeet's face he didn't continue, Vivek tried "sir sayed parking lot ke security ko kuch.."

"haa to pucho na"

Vivek shook his head "jee sir"

Abhijeet marched out without any more word

Vivek turned to the security "Sham pls mind mat krna..sir bahut pareshan hey..isliye gussa kr gaye"

"arey nahi nahi sir mein janta hu itne saalo se to dekh raha hu dono ko.."

Vivek gave a warm smile and moved to parking

Abhijeet came back to main bureau, ACP sir came with "Abhijeet footage mey kuch mila?aur Rajat Salunkhe se?"

both silently shook their heads

ACP sir sighed, Vivek came in "sir parking area ki guard ne bhi kuch nahi dekha.."

Abhijeet murmured "kisi kam ke nahi"

ACP gave him a look, "DCP DIG adhey ghnte mey arahe hey..aur media wale party ki karmakartaye already bahar hey.."

seeing everyone silent ACP sir turned on the news

breaking bulletin going on

"aab taq pata nahi chala ki CID ne iss case pey kya steps liya..."

"CID officer ki khillaf sare saboot hote hue bhi unke khilaaf koi action kyun nahi liya gaya?"

"iss case ki officer in charge ki dost aur ek CID officer hone ki advantage to nahi mil raha?"

even the party people are furious..they all are eager to get answer..

"humare mantri jee ko badnam kiya ja raha hey..unki kabhie kisi gayer kanuni cheezo se cnction nahi tha"

"ager man bhi le wo gunegarh they to prove krte yea kya tha..aur aab apne officer ko bacha rahe hey?"

"ACP kyun ake jabab nahi de rahe..kya kiya unhone.."

"ek gunde ki ek gawai pey mantri jee pey arop aur fir kanun ki rakhwale ka apne power ka fayda uthake unki khoon krna..kya yea hey CID ka insaaf?"

ACP sir turned the TV off and turned to his officers

Freddy and Rajat was already looking at him

Vivek and Purvi silent, Pankaj looking at floor

his eyes rested on Abhijeet who was pressing his teethes, fist tightened

Abhijeet didn't noticed ACP looking at him so was about to move out, when heard "kaha ja rahe ho?"

"sir unhe jabab cahiye to jabab.."

"jabab dene jarahe ho?yea larne?" Abhijeet averted his gaze scowling ACP continued "asehi bahut ijjat bara liya tumhare ladle na aab tumhe kuch krne ki jarurat nahi hey..CID rules manta hey aab sab rules ki hisab se hi hoga.."

Abhijeet gave him a questioning look

"ager suspect ki khilaf sare saboot mil chuke ho to hume use giraftar krna hi hoga..Rajat Daya ko bulao.."

Rajat looked at Abhijeet,

ACP sir growled "Rajat.."

Rajat moved to interrogation room..but Abhijeet stopped him "sir mein dekhta hu"

ACP sir looked at him then nodded

he moved in

Rajat turned to ACP sir "sir aapko Daya sir pey.."

"mujhe serf saboot dikhte hey Rajat"

Rajat looked at Freddy and sighed.

Abhijeet entered inside interrogation room, found Daya sitting with close eyes

as he moved nearer Daya opened his eyes and sat straight "Abhi pata chala kuch wo kuan tha.."

Abhijeet came in front of him and grabbed his palms in soft but tight grip "dekh mere baat dhyan se sun thik hey.."

Daya cut him with "kuch nahi mila na?mujhe jail.."

Abhijeet shook his head in no, and placed a hand on his cheek "dekh hum sab, pura team ACP sir sb jnte hey tune kuch nahi kiya..per humare pass kuch nahi yea prove krne ko..CCTV footage bhi nahi..media Pandey ki party workers department sbse pressure hey.."

Daya smiled sadly "mujhe pata hey..chalo.."

he left Abhijeet's hand and was got up, he was about to move but stopped and looked at Abhijeet direct in the eyes

"Abhi ager mujhe saja ho gayi.."

"Daya tum.."

"nahi manlo ho gayi fir bhi tumhe yakin rahega na ki meine khoon nahi kiya?tum mujhe khooni to nahi manoge?"

Abhijeet calmly answered "uhun..mere bhai ne mujhse kaha ki usne khoon nahi kiya to usne sach mey nahi kiya..pata hey mujhe"

Daya hugged Abhijeet without anymore words.. "boss.."

Abhijeet softly patted his head "kuch nahi hoga..mein nikal ke rahunga tujhe dekhna..bas tu himmat nahi harna thik hey?"

Daya separated and nodded..

Abhijeet took a deep breath "dekh bahar jayenge hum media kuch bhi sawal kr skti hey tujhe pata hey na?"

Daya nods

"to tujhe koi jabab nahi dena thik hey.."

again a nod

"aur sayed party workers bahut harsh react kre uspey bhi reaction nahi dena hey thik hey?"

once again

"humare dept ki higher officials kuch bhi puche to shanti se bas jabab dena gussa nahi krna hmm? Ager bahut gussa aye na to store krke rakhna mujhpey nikal lena hmm?"

Daya looked at him, "I'm srry..mein.."

Abhijeet nodded in no, "bad mey..abhie pehle yea sab to nipat jaye..aur pls kisi ki baat dil pey nahi lena..tu sahi hey bas.."

Daya nodded

Abhijeet signaled him to move

coming out Daya looked at ACP sir who turned away his gaze and said "chalo"

and started moving out..

Abhijeet placed a hand on Daya's back and he too moves out

As they came out of the bureau gate media and party workers literally surrounded them

dialogues like "isne mantri jee ko mara..yea khooni hey..aise log desh ki kanun byabstha ki galat istemal krte hey" came rushing..

Along with questions from media

"kya CID ne apne officer ko bachane ki koi rasta nikal liya?"

"kya unhe jail na ho isliye CID kisi aur ko phasa degi?"

"snr inspector Abhijeet aap to uss case ki in charge they jaha Shankar ne bayan diya tha kya aap ne hi wo information Daya sir ko diya tha?kyuki humare sutro ki mutabik wo to chutti pey they..kya aapne hi official batoo ko.."

Daya was about to answer something but Abhijeet gave him a look and he stopped

ACP sir started in composed voice "dekhiye hum log officer Daya ko interrogate kr rahe they aur unse hume kuch sutro ka pata chala..per unn sb ke bareme humare pass koi saboot nahi hey..to hum wo aap ke smne disclose nahi kr skte"

"aur kya Daya sir ko asehi chor diya jayega itne sabooto ke hote hue bhi?kiuki wo saloo se CID se jure"

Abhijeet cut the question "yeahi to baat hey jo shaqs sallo se jura hua hey aise profession mey jaha wo khud chote chote saboot o se qatil ko pakarta hey wo sare saboot kyun aise chor ayega?ek dusra gun ka intejam nahi kr paya?gloves ka?sbko dikhake vagna tha?aur.."

"to aap aab bhi apne dost ka saath denge?mtlb aap desh ki prati apni farz se.."

ACP stopped the matter aftr giving a angry look to Abhijeet as "nahi hume har pahelu dekhna hota hey to hum dekh rahe hey per aab taq ki prime suspect Daya hi hey, (Abhijeet pressed his teethes hardly, Daya shivered a bit) aur unhe suspend ki saath saath giraftar bhi kiya jata hey..per karwai jari rahegi..now excuse us.."

he signaled Abhijeet to move who looked at Daya who was looking down, teary eyed..

He whispers "chalo"

and they moved towards bureau jail

but heard "kya bureau jail mey isliye rakha jaraha hey taqi unhe VIP treatment mil sake?"

Abhijeet turned, its not any media but a party worker, ACP sir answered calmly

"humare higher officials arahe unke ane taq hume yeahi order mila hey fir agey decide hoga.."

and they moved

Entering inside the main jail area ACP marched forward to the cell, Abhijeet looked at Daya who is looking like he can fall down any moment

he holds his arm "Daya kuch nahi hoga..pls tu yea sab mat soch.."

Daya didn't reply but moved to the cell..

ACP sir welcomed them "dekh liya anjam apne kartuto ka?"

Abhijeet stopped him "sir pls.."

"kya pls haan..kisne kaha tha ise woha jane ko..anjam dekho yea.."

he showed around the cell, a shabby damp room with a worn out cot in a corner

Daya entered inside and dropped himself on the cot

ACP sir was about to say something more but seeing him stopped and shook his head

Abhijeet started in eager tone "sir mujhe kuch waqt cahiye..aap HQ se baat kijiye yea case humare haath se jaye yea Daya ko normal jail shift kiya jaye usse pehle mujhe kuch waqt cahiye mein prove kr dunga ki Daya ne kuch nahi kiya pls sir.."

"per Abhijeet kis basis pey?na koi clue na.."

"sir pls aap kuch bhi kijiye pls sir.."

ACP sir was about to deny but Abhijeet said in very earnest tone "sir aapko bharosa hey na mein apki aur CID ki ijjat ko anch nahi ane dunga?" ACP sir nodded "sir wohi bharosa mujhe mere bhai pey bhi hey,per sir I promise ager prove hua ki Daya ne aisa kuch kiya to mein bas ek officer ban ke farz nibhaunga tab taq pls ek dost ka ek bhai ka farz nibhane ka mauka.."

ACP sir patted his arm "mein koshis krunga mein nikalta hu sir log ate hi honge tum ise.." he looked at Daya and moved out handing the key to Abhijeet

Abhijeet closed his eyes and took a deep breath

and moved towards Daya, he was looking totally lost and broken

"Daya.."

"mere wajase..serf mere wajase"

"Daya ider dekh.." Abhijeet cupped Daya's face "kuch nahi hua tere wajah se.."

"mere liye tumhe sir ko sbko mere..(he looked up at Abhijeet) pata hey Abhi mein chota tha na to mere dosto ki parents kehte they koi hey hi nahi sanskar dene wala to mein bahut bigra hua..mere saath koi dosti krega to wo bhi, dekho mere wajah se tum bhi.."

Abhijeet shook his head "meine kaha na bilkul ulta kuch nahi sochna hey.."

Daya stayed silent..

Abhijeet sat beside him and wrapped his arm around Daya's shoulder

Daya looked at him and placed his head silently on his chest "Abhi sab tumpey sir pey CID pey bhi kitne sawal"

Abhijeet caressed his hairs softly "tujhe yea sab kuch nahi sochna hey..tujhe bas himmat rakhni hey..mein hu na?"

Daya closed his eyes.

Abhijeet patted his cheek "tera boss kuch nahi hona dega tujhe..tu ne galti ki hey per uski saja dene ke liye mein hi kaafi hu..bas mujhe thora sa waqt dey"

Daya sat straight and nodded

Abhijeet got up "khayal rkhna apna..mein raat ko ayunga..aur pls koi ulta sidha khyal mat lana dil mey.."

Daya gave a dry smile, Abhijeet softly patted his cheeks and moved out aftr locking the door

coming out he looked at the sky..he really don't have any clue no way..but only a hope

 **will he succeed? Sucedd in completing both farz?**

 **Jane ke liye R and R**


	14. Chapter 14

**GD dada,** hope u get some of ur answer in this chptr

 **Madhu** pls don't dscus other writer here and kisiko idiot bolna achi baat nahi na

 **Diya** arkm kno plan chlo na bt nw my evil brain started working chlo dkhte hey…kuch ban pata yea nahi

 **Guest, SHZK, Guest, Mistic Morning, Priya, Guest, SK Duo, Dips, Guest, Shruti, Guest, AbhiDaya Fan, D, Salmzhv, Lightmoondelight, Masooma, Rai, Abhijeeteye** thnk you

* * *

Abhijeet was pacing up and down the at the backside of parking lot in tension when noticed the red light cars moving out

with lots of tension and hope he rushed up

ACP sir was standing there at the main hall discussing something with Rajat, Abhijeet called "sirr"

in that single word there was fear tension and hope

ACP looked at him, he is biting his lips...eyes showing tention

"hume 24 ghante ka waqt mila hey Abhijeet..bas 24ghnte..aab baj rahe raat ke 8baje kal 8baje taq ager hum koi clue lead gawah kuch bhi pesh na kr paye to Daya ko regular cell mey trnsfer kiya jayega..aur next day yeani parso chargesheet file hogi..per iss 24ghnte hume sab chut hey, orders agaye fax mey (he pointed towards the paper at rajat's hand) kisi bhi political people ho koi bhi audha ho puchtach search kr skte ho..per dayre mey..smjhe?"

Abhijeet closed his eyes "jee sir"

"kya jee sir..kya krenge hum inn 24ghnte mey?kuch nahi hey humare haath mey tum smjh rahe ho?"

"pata nahi sir per kuch to krenge hi.."

ACP sir shook his head and moved out with "home minister ne bulaya hey mein nikalta hu..aur haan dimag shant rkhna kuch aur kand mat krna"

he marched out

Abhijeet sighed then turned to others "tumlog gher jao..subha pls thora jldi.."

Rajat strongly cut him "sir 8-10 ghnte hum aise waste nahi kr skte..hum kal raat ko hi gher jayenge..meine cafeteria mey bol diya 10baje humara dinner yeahi serve kr denge"

Abhijeet looked at Rajat and then others who nodded, he uttered a low "thanks" and moved to his desk

Vivek stopped him "sir Shankar release hone wala hey kal, uski peshi bhi parso hey..hum usse ek bar fir ager?"

Abhijeet nodded "haan tum aur Freddy kal usse ekbar fir milo, kitne logo ko Pandey ka iss gang mey involvement pata hey kitne kartut kiye usne sab nikalo"

Freddy said "sir hume to aab orders mil gaye hum Pandey ki pura gher office karyalay sb ager search.."

Abhijeet nodded "ha..Abhie nikalte hey"

he was about to move out but Rajat said "sir aap pls thora relax ho jaiye..mein aur Pankaj Pandey ki gher jate hey..Purvi Vivek office..aap pls.."

"per Rajat.."

"sir ACP sir ne kaha na thande dimaag se deal krne ko pls sir"

Abhijeet can himself understand he is not feeling ok,his mind totally blocked energy drained out so he just nodded

aftr both the teams moved out Abhijeet looked at Freddy "Freddy Pandey jis waqt gang mey active tha uss waqt jitne khoon uss gang ne kiya uski ek list nikalo..aur hal filal mey jitne khoon us gang se hua per political pressure se case dab gaya mtlb Pandey ne case daba diya uska bhi"

"jee sir"

Freddy turned to go but stopped and looked again at Abhijeet who is grabbing his head in palms

"sir.."

"haan.."

"Daya sir begunah sabit ho jayenge sir"

Abhijeet looked at Freddy and gave a dry smile

Freddy moved to his desk..Abhijeet looked at his computer "Pandey ki close kaun tha sayed isse koi clue mil jaye.."

aftr about half an hour he just shut the computer and leaned back on chair..

Only political contacts, even the financer have no black details apparently..and gaining all secret info about them in a day is not possible..

Freddy came near Abhijeet's chair "sir"

Abhijeet sat straight immediately "haan Freddy kuch mila?"

"sir aab recently jitne khoon uss gang ki hatho se hua usmey kahi koi political background nahi mil raha..aur pehle mtlb Pandey ki time pey jo hua usmey victim ki gherwale aab kaha hey koi idea nahi..koi track hi nahi.."

Abhijeet just sighed..

Freddy moved back to his desk, Abhijeet dialed someone's number

"Salunkhe sahab aap gher ke liye nikal gaye?"

"nahi lab mey hi hu..bolo..kuch mila.."

"nahi..wo mein keh raha tha aap ek br fir Pandey ki gher ja skte hey? Rajat hey woha sayed koi clue..mujhe pata hey aap ne sare test achese kiya per sir wo..koi nishan kuch..mtlb"

"Abhijeeet..mein smjhta hu..tum Rajat ko bol do..mein pahuchta hu"

"think you sir.."

he cut the call, messaged Rajat and got up

"Freddy mein party ki pradhan karyakarta aur Pandey ki P.A se mil ke ata hu"

"per sir iss waqt..wo log.."

"haan irritate hoge na?chalega mein ata hu.."

he moved out..

.

.

.

Abhijeet returned back bureau at around 10:30pm..anger clearly visible on his face

team along with salunkhe sir is waiting fr him

Salunkhe sir is the first one to ask "Abhijeet koi kaam ki baat.."

"nahi unke neta to bara saaf hey..uche bicharo wala..bahut mahan.."

he pressed his teeth and looked at Rajat, who said in low tone "sir unki pass aise bahut documents mile jisse unki ache kamo ki ginti ho sake per.."

dr Salunkhe added "aur Daya ki alawa kisi aur ki presence ki koi.."

"haan to man ley Daya ne hi mara hey?"

no one was ready for this sudden attack from Abhijeet so stayed silent

he turned to Vivek and Purvi who just down their heads

he made an extreme disgusted face when the boy from cafeteria came in "saab dinner serve kr dey?"

dr Salunkhe nodded "haan haan le ayo..khali pet koi kaam nahi hota" the boy left

Abhijeet sat on the chair thinking something

he was completely in other world when felt a hand on his arm

he looked up, dr Salunkhe signaled him to the centre table "kuch khalo tumne to dopeher se kuch nahi khaya hoga.."

Abhijeet looked at the food packets and got up "aap log kha lijiye..mein ata hu" and moved out hurriedly

Freddy sighed "Daya sir se milne gaye honge"

others just stayed silent

entering inside the bureau jail area, Abhijeet noticed a guard moving out with a food tray

he stopped him "wo Daya..usne.."

"nahi sir unhone lauta diya..yea dekhiye"

Abhijeet took the tray "tum jao mein dekhta hu"

"per sir ACP sir ne kaha tha ki mein hi kayidio se.."

Abhijeet looked at him, he immediately looked down "chabi?"

he forwarded the key and fled

Abhijeet moved towards Daya's cell and found him lying on bed

he entered inside, Daya didn't looked at him at the noise

so he moved nearer and kept the food tray on the small tool

"Daya.."

Daya opened his eyes "tum?kuch pata chala?koi clue mila..time..haan kitna time mila hq se..bolo na"

Abhijeet looked at him for few seconds, "haan hume time mil gaya..aur ek clue bhi milne wala hey.."

Daya sat up "sach keh rahe ho na?"

Abhijeet sat beside him "bilkul..per pata hey bhukhe pet mujhse itna sab nahi hoga.."

Daya scowled

"aur tu bhukha rehega to mein sahi se kha bhi nahi paunga hey na?"

Daya looked at the food tray, Abhijeet too looked at it

two roti with a watery daal..where the presence of lentil is not visible

he kept a hand on Daya's shoulder "bahar se kuch launga na to CCTV mey ajayega media taq pahuch jaye to.."

"nahi Abhi mujhe adat hey..bachpan mey to itna bhi guarnteed nahi tha..mein kha lunga sachie tum jao"

"kyun mere hone se kya hoga?"

"yaar tum.."

Abhijeet had already picked up the plate and started tearing the roti

Daya looked down "Abhi.."

"hmm.."

he forwarded the bite, Daya took it and nodded in no

"bol na.."

Daya placed his head on Abhijeet's shoulder "Abhi ager kuch nahi mila to?mujhe jail hoga na?woha sare mujrimo ki bich..cid ki bahut badnami hogi..tumhe..tumhe bhi log bahut kuch kahenge..sir jaise Nakul ko leke akele mey udas hote hey tum bhi.."

Abhijeet closed his eyes trying to stop the tear that is threatning to come out

he took some deeper breaths and looked at Daya "tune qasam khaya na meri baat nahi manega?"

Daya sat straight

"keh to raha hu ulta sidha mat soch per nahi sahab ko to apni man ki krni hey na bas.."

Daya smiled

Abhijeet forwarded another bite "le kha aab..bahut sarr kha liya mera"

Daya opened his mouth

Abhijeet silently carried on his job still thinking something

aftr ending with the dinner stuff Abhijeet was about to get up but Daya grabbed his hands

as he turned to him Daya said "mujhe pata hey koi clue nahi mila tumhe..bas jake pareshan hote rahoge, thori der baitho na.."

Abhijeet nodded, kept aside the plate and washing his hand sat on the cot

Daya lied down placing his head on his favorite pillow grabbing it tightly

"Abhi mujhe darr lag raha hey.."

Abhijeet didn't answered

Daya looked at him, found him lost

"Abhi.."

"Daya mujhe kuch smjh nahi araha..kuch haath nahi araha yaar..sb kr liya..background kahi koi record nahi..na koi dost..unginat dushman..case ki victim ki track nahi..kahi kuch nahi"

Daya sat up still looking at Abhijeet

Abhijeet jerked his head "ek tinka bhi haath nahi araha..24ghnte mey kya kaise.." he hold his head "kuch nahi smjh araha.."

Daya pressed Abhijeet's shoulder "boss relax..dekho kuch na kuch mil jayega..tum aise pareshan ho jaoge to kuch soch hi nahi paoge.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya and patted his cheeks lightly

Daya placed his palm on Abhijeet's hand

"tum na Shankar se baat kro.."

Abhijeet nods "haan kal subha Vivek..nahi mein hi jaunga"

"boss team pey to bharosa rakho yaar"

Abhijeet looked down..

"acha aur parosio se milo, phone record.."

"saaf hey"

Daya sighed "acha jo hoga kal sochna..aab ek kaam kroge?"

Abhijeet gave him a questioning look

"pehle cafeteria jake khana khao fir sbko gher jane ko kaho aur khud bhi gher jao"

"Daya per time bahut.."

"kam hey na?hone do..aab kya kroge tum adhi raat ko?gher jao ayr dawai leke so jao"

Abhijeet tried to say something

"kuch nahi bolna hey gher jao aur dawai leke so jao..pls Abhi..subha ajana"

"aur tu?"

Daya looked down "mein bhi so jaunga"

Abhijeet pulled up his face "acha.."

Daya didn't meet his gaze, Abhijeet shook his head "chal so ja"

Daya looked up, Abhijeet smiled

Daya again lied down in previous posture

Abhijeet was patting his head but still thinking smething

Daya tried to divert his mind "pata hey mein jab school mey tha na tab mujhe daanto se piano bajana to dur ek thappar taq marna nahi ata tha..kisise larai hoti thi mein use kuch aise dhamki deta tha **'dekhna** **ek din mere side leke larne wala ayega aur tumhe bahut pitega'** aur dekho..isiliye kehte hey din bhar achi achi socho aur bolo, pata nahi bhagwan kab tumhari jeb mey apna kan dal dey"

Abhijeet gave him a strict look, he closed his mouth and lips immediately

but opened aftr a second "Abhi tum aise pareshan hote rahoge to.."

Abhijeet ignored his advice "tune Ramu se li thi na Shankar ki bayan ki jankari?"

Daya nodded

"hmm..chal uth.."

"mtlb.."

"mujhe jana hey goud se uth"

Daya sat up "kaha.."

"kaam hey..tu sone ki koshish kr..mein apni chain ki neend ko wapas lane ki koshish krta hu..aur haan relax rehna..hmm?"

"tum bhi"

Abhijeet patted his cheeks and moved out closing the door behind

he called Rajat "Rajat tum log filal gher jao..aab koi kaam nahi hey..Freddy aur Vivek se kehna kal early morning hspital jaye aur puchtach ki bad apne nigrani mey Shankar ko jail chor aye..aur tum log apne infrmers ko Pandey ki karibio ki peeche laga do"

"humne bol diya sir"

"good..meine bhi apne aur Daya ki khbrio ko Pandey ki dushmano pey najar rkhne ko keh diya..dekhte hey"

"sir aap..kaha mtlb.."

"ek kaam hey krke gher jaunga"

"Daya sir.."

"thik hey..acha tum log niklo..aur dctr saab ko gher chor dena"

he cut the call and moved out taking the qualiss

he moved directly to a shabby chawl area and knocked a door

aftr few minutes someone opened the door "saab aap?"

"dekh Ramu mujhe tujhse jaruri baat krni hey,tera nam samne aye Daya nahi cahta isliye bureau nahi bulaya aur mein khud aya hu.."

"boliye naa saab"

"tune Shankar ka bayan suna tha Daya ki alawa kisko bataya"

"saab meine?meine kisiko nahi bataya..ayi sapath..mein to bas Daya saab ko,wo pareshan they aapka phone nahi lag raha tha to"

"aur bhi koi pareshan ho raha hoga tune uski bhi pareshani dur kr di?"

"nahi sachi aisa kuch nahi.."

"acha acha yea bata tere jaise kisi aur ne suna tha Shankar ka bayan?"

"malum nahi saab per mein jab kamre ki bahar tha tab woha koi nahi tha.."

"aur tu jab Daya se baat kr raha tha?"

"nai saab meine to kisi ko nahi dekha.."

"dhyan se yaad kr.."

"wo..haan saab meine jab baat khtm ki tab ek buddhe ne mujhe bulaya, sayed wo aspas hi kayi hoga per.."

"per kya?"

"wo ENT dept mey hi ata tha kaan mey problem leke wo kaise sunega saab?"

"wo kaha rehta hey kuch.."

"wo to abhie hospital mey hey..usi din hospital ki siriyo se girr gaya to haddi.."

"oh acha..wo akela tha.."

"jab use emergency admit kiya gaya tab to akela tha, haan sham ko unke beti ayi thi..kahi bahar hey sasural to.."

"acha acha thik hey.."

he was about to move out

"saab.."

"hmm"

"kya uss surya Pandey ne sach mey Daya saab ke pita ko mara tha?"

Abhijeet shrugged "pakka saboot to hey nahi.."

"ager mara na fir Daya saab ko unhe marne ka haq hey saab.."

Abhijeet scowled

"kanun to nahi janta saab per bete ka farz hota hey baap ka karz utare..aur yeahi to asli shradh hey na saab?"

Abhijeet didn't answered but walked back to quails and drove off

 **"arey tere table pey to rakha hey mera watch,pehen leta..puchne kiu agaya"**

 **"nahi tumhe bataye bina..kaise.."**

 **"kyun bomb laga rakha hoga meine?"**

 **"arey nahi..wo aise bina bole kaise koi cheez utha lu.."**

 **"tere kamre ki cheez uthayega ismey kya.."**

 **Daya looked down with sad smile "school mey ek bar apne bench ki ek larke ki pen uthake dekha tha bahut alag sa tha wo pen,kimti bhi..to..bas..fir wapas bhi kr di, dusre din wo pen gayeb ho gaya..usne kaha meine chori ki hey,thora pitayi bhi kr di apne dost se mil ke..fir teacher ayi to unhone sbki bag search kerwaya..aur uski usi dost ke bag se mila..teacher ne use daanta to usne mujhe kaha thik hey chori nahi ki per irada to tha..meine wapas jake raghuvendra sir se kaha..pata hey sir ne kya kaha?"**

 **Abhijeet gave a silent questioning look**

 **"chori nahi ki tumne per dil mey uss pen ko leke ek khawish to ayi isiliye dekha na?aise khawishe mat lao..pehle bara ho jao fir apne balbute pey khawishe krna..dusro ki cheez asehi utha lena dekhna khwaish krna isse hi suru hoti hey lalach..pata hey boss tab se meine kabhie aisa nahi kiya..aj bhi tumhare ghari ko lekar nahi kr skta..mujhe pata hey tumhare har cheez pey haq hey mera fir bhi..adat ho gayi na aise khawisho ko dabane ki"**

 **ager mara na fir Daya saab ko unhe marne ka haq hey**

 **bete ka farz hota hey baap ka karz utare..aur yeahi to asli shradh hey**

"Daya ka gussa jayes tha, pata nahi kitne chote mote khawisho ko dafan kiya hoga bas uss admi ki wajase..per mera darr bhi to jayes tha na..sabit ho gaya na mera darr..koi rasta nahi dikh raha.."

he looked at the watch..

4hours passed

"20ghnte..koi clue nahi humare pass..aab ager infrmers kuch news de to hi..koi to rasta hoga..kuch to.."

he reached his house and aftr parking the car get in

threw himself on sofa

"koi ek chota sa to kuch mil jata.."

he was sitting with closed eyes when his phone rang, he pulled out his phone but seeing the caller id his heart shrank

"ha sir"

"kuch kaam agey barah?"

"nahi sir bas..koshish.."

"Abhijeet home minister bahut jyada pareshan hey case ko leke..ager hum iss 24ghnte mey na kr paye fir sayed.."

seeing Abhijeet silent ACP sir asked "Abhijeet tum smjh rahe ho na?"

"sir kitne ajeeb hey na ek waqt ka gunda marr gaya to kitna halchal aur kitne police walo ko usne uski gang ne mar diya usko leke to aap ki home minister ne socha taq nahi"

"Abhijeet yea sab bad mey ho skta hey filal Daya ki case pey cncntrate kro"

he cut the call

Abhijeet threw the phone aside..the tick tick of the clock making him agrier

he got up and started pacing up and down "waqt bitta jaraha aur mere pass kuch nahi..ager 24ghnte mey kuch haath na aye to..jail..nahi Daya kaise.."

he sat back again on sofa and clutched his hairs "koi to rasta nikle..pls bhagwan..kuch to.."

he threw back his head on backrest and closed his eyes..

Unknowingly his tired body slept..

 **his mother is standing near a vast sea..at the beach very near to water**

 **she is slowly moving towards water**

 **Abhijeet wants to run towards her to save her but an invisible wall is stopping him..**

 **She got into the water and tides started engulfing her**

 **Abhijeet want to shout**

 **but his voice stuck**

Abhijeet got up with a jerk,he is totaly sweaty

"maa ko mein bacha nahi paya mere wajase wo chali gayi Daya ko mein nahi kho sakta.."

he got up "mein hospital jaunga Abhie..Shankar se baat krni hey.."

he was about to move out but stopped and looking at the clock "1 baj rahe aab jake kya hoga..kal subha hi.."

he fetched his phone and send a message to Vivek "kal Shankar se milne mein jaunga.."

he moved to his room and silently lied down

next day aftr meeting Shankar Abhijeet was driving back to bureau when his phone rang

he parked the car, "haa sir.."

"kya kya pata chala Shankar se.."

"sir jab Pandey yea gang chalata tha tab yea Shankar ek 10 -12 saal ka bacha tha aur ek type se infrmer ka kaam krta tha..ghero mey kaam krta tha..aur sari khbre Pandey ko deta tha..aur bhi kayye log they iss kam mey per waqt ki sath sath Shankar mey Pandey ko sare khasiyat najar ayi aur wo use jimmedari dene laga,fir jab Pandey ne politics mey ane ka socha tab jo Pandey ka daina haath tha wo gang sambhalta tha aur Shankar uska daina haath..per wo ek bomb blast krte hue mara gaya to Shankar hi.."

ACP sir asked "mtlb uske pass saboot hey ki Pandey ne hi Daya ki father ko.."

"saboot to nahi per uski khood ki gawai hey.."

"per Abhijeet isse nahi hoga tum achese jante ho..kya aab Pandey ka koi cnction.."

"tha to per kaun kaise yea pure gang mey kisiko nahi pata, Pandey ki pass waqt be waqt khbr pahuch jati thi aur Pandey ek hacked acount se message vejta tha.."

"per kaise Abhijeet yea bich ka cnction sayed koi kaam aye humare.."

"sir wo to kuch nahi bol paya..meine Freddy Rajat dono ko vej diya, gang ki jintne admi ko humne uthawa hey sbse milne ke liye..sir ager uss sabse.."

ACP sir sighed "kuch pata chale to infrm krna mujhe delhi nikalna hey mein nikalta hu"

he cut the call

minutes passed..turning into hours and hours passed **_completing 23 hours_**

 **R and R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guest** rvw mey prb ho raha?then aap der se rvw kro..per krna jarur :)

 **Diya** a spcl surprise fr u in this chapter!

 **Madhu** I don't know if ur still reading or not, if yes then let me tell u.. U mentioned the OC writers as idiot and I protested that..and I only said ki mere story ki rvw section mey bas meri aur meri story ki tarif yea burai kro nt others..isse aapko bura laga to I hve nthng to say..as I knw wat I said is crrct

 **GD dada** fr ur queries re read chapter 9,10,11 carefully u will get most of your answers and abt ACP sir I like and need to ptray him just like FW..nt the fatherly one atleast in this story..aur baki agey aur bhi bahut sare loopholes milenge..its nt a invstigative story bt duo emo story so pls aap logic ki khoj na krna warna popat ki innochent brain cnfuse ho jayega..:p

 **Guest, Rai, Masooma, SHZK, D, DA95, Palak, Abhijeeteye, Guest, AbhiDayaFan, Priya, Masooma, Salmazhv, Guest, Drizzle, MisticMorning, Guest, Lightmoondelight, Rai** thank you dear

Abhijeet is now in most angry mode, he is literraly shouting and scolding everyone be it anything they say.

Team members can easily get his tension so they thought not to interrupt

DCP sir marched inside bureau "kya Abhijeet kaunsa teer mar liya tumne iss 24ghnte mey?"

Abhijeet gritted his teethes "Pandey sach mey uss gang ki saath jura hua tha yea Shankar aur uss gang ki kaye sare logo ki gawai se clear ho gaya hey"

"haa to usse kya tumhare dost ko haq mil jata hey khoon krne ka.."

"Daya ki haq ki baat nahi kr raha hu mein per yea jo aapki dept ki bare bare officers, parliament ki members sb shok mana rahe hey uska koi mtlb nahi hey"

"iskeliye waqt nahi diya gaya tha tumhe..aur kya pata wo sare gang members opposition ki bahekave mey ake.."

"sir aap to politics ki bhasa boliye hi mat.."

DCP smirked "chalo 50 minute abhie baki hey koshish krte jao., mein hu Pradyuman ki cabin mey"

he moved in..Abhijeet kicked his chair

Pankaj came in "sir"

"kya hey?"

"wo guards keh raha tha Daya sir bahut jyada tension..nahi mtlb mein bas bata.."

Abhijeet nodded

"Rajat kisi infrmr ka call aye to turant mujhe batana ur yea DCP kuch puche to chup kerwa dena mein ata hu"

he moved out

Rajat sighed "ager iss ek ghnte mey kuch nahi hua to pata nahi DCP sir kya krenge"

Freddy was going through news bulletins in net looked up "sir..ek ajeeb baat pata chali hey..1997 ki dauran jo surakhsa mantri they aur home minister unhone press se kaha ki unhe apne party ki waqt shaq hua tha ki politics ki saath kuch bare gangs ki connection hey..yea gang unmese ek tha aur unhone Kolkata zone CBI, IB headquarters aur Mumbai CID ki kuch officers ko secretly iss ki karwayi pey laga diya tha..per wo CBI officers mare gaye, IB officers achanaq gayeb ho gaye aur CID officers bhi kisi wajase nakam hue, to yea mission stop ho gaya dusre saal firse shuru krne ka irada tha per ruling party badal jane se wo possible nahi hua..yea mission itna secret tha ki inn officers ki immediate head taq ko pata nahi tha.."

Rajat frowned "1997?tab tum they na?kuch.."

"nahi sir secret mission hey to.."

"sayed Abhijeet sir kuch bata paye..usse koi clue..mtlb kaun sathi tha kaun dushman tha is Pandey ka"

"Abhijeet sir nahi bata payenge.."

Rajat scowled then got the matter, "mein ACP sir se baat krta hu, filal iss baat ko Abhijeet sir ke samne mat cherna wo aur pareshan honge"

he moved to a corner to make the call Daya was pacing up and down at the length of the cell

Abhijeet came inside aftr opening the lock "kya hua aise uchal kud krega to sb solve ho jayega"

Daya looked at him

he continued "pata chala mujhe raat var sahab yeahi kr rahe they..mil gaya sare solution?"

Daya looked down

Abhijeet came nearer, "kya hey yea haan?subha se kuch khaya piya bhi nahi.."

Daya looked at him "boss.."

his dry lips and reddish eyes told Abhijeet the rest

he touched his forehead..

"firse bukhar carha liya?tu tension se hi bukhar cara raha hey..baith"

Daya silently followed and grabbed Abhijeet's hand by his icy cold hands

"abhie mujhe kuch accha nahi lag raha bahut darr lag raha hey"

Abhijeet nodded and pulled out a medicine strip from his coat pocket forwarded it to Daya

aftr finishing those stuffs he sat beside Daya "meri baat dhyan se sun serf 40min baki hey,sayed mein apna wada.."

Daya pressed his hand "mujhe pata hey tumne dilo jan se koshis ki hey abhie tum.."

"per pura to nahi hua..(he shook his head) chor jo keh raha tha wo sun"

Daya looked at Abhijeet

"ager tujhse koi kuch bhi puche to bas yea kahega ki tu Pandey se baat krne gaya tha..pure gher ka moyna krte hue piche ki darwaje ki aspas kisiko dekha to wohi ghus gaye..unhe mara hua dekh mein apne team member ko call krne ja raha tha per usse pehle wo log agaye"

Daya completed "aur mujhe pakar liye.."

"firse bakwas"

Daya stopped

"tu bureau se nikal raha tha tab jo collision hua wo bhi batana aur woha gun gira tha wo bhi..aab jahir hey yea sawal uthega ki itne saal ki experience ki bad sahab ko yea kyun samajh nahi aya ki kisine gun utha liya..aab iska jabab to sahab hi mujhe denge"

Daya gave a cute look

"kya yea cehra dikhayega woha jake?woha abhie hoga tere cehre dekh k pighelne ko?"

Daya looked away

Abhijeet closed his eyes "mein koshish nahi chorunga..kuch bhi mil jaye to mein.."

Daya pressed his shoulder

Abhijeet started in low tone "pata nahi yaar kab kuch..koi bhi suraag kuch bhi haath nahi.."

he stopped as his phone rang "ACP sir..." he received the call in speaker

"ha sir"

"Abhijeet dekho meri baat dhyan se suno"

Abhijeet scowled

"1997mey iss gang ki khilaf tab ke home minister ne ek mission krwaya tha, CBI ki Kolkata officers delhi ki IB aur Mumbai CID ki chuninda officers ko leke"

"sir to aapne pehle kyun.."

"yea mission itna secretive tha ki siwaye unn officers aur kuch chuninda head officers ki kisiko nahi pata tha ki wo kis kam pey lage hue hey"

Daya looked at Abhijeet as if he wants to say something, Abhijeet questioned him through eyes

he ignored the question

Abhijeet asked "sir uss mission ki koi to result aya hoga na? Mtlb Pandey pakra nai gaya yea to smjh raha hu per kaun kaun involve they kuch..sayed unmese kuch"

"nahi Abhijeet aisa to kuch nahi aya haath kyuki wo mission bich mey bandh kr diya gaya tha..per tum Daya se baat kro sayed use kuch.."

"Daya ko?kaise.."

ACP paused..now Daya took the chance

"sir"

"Daya tum?"

"haan sir, sir unn dino Abhijeet bhi kisi secret mission ka hissa tha..wo sab kam akela handle krta tha..batana nahi cahta tha aur use dhamkiya bhi mili thi..sir aapko lagta hey yea mission wohi tha?"

ACP sir sighed "dekho mein sure nahi hu..per aisa ho sakta..isliye tum dhyan se yaad kro Abhijeet ne tab tumhe kuch bhi.."

"nahi sir wo mujhse puri baat chupa ke hi rakhta tha, wo meine wo dhamki citthi dekhli thi to bas piche chal para tha..baki to kuch.."

Daya looked at Abhijeet who is sitting tightlipped and with brooding looks

ACP sir sighed "DIG sir ka phone aya tha..wo log pahuch rahe hey"

Abhijeet said in dry voice "jee sir"

"Abhijeet tumhe pata hey kaise reactions ayenge..apne upar cntrol rakhna"

"jee"

he cut the call and took a deep breath

Daya looked at him "abhie?"

"mein thik hu..aab to meine man liya ki meri jindegi in 18saal ki hey..per sayed yaad rehta to kuch.."

Daya looked away

"tujhe kya hua?"

"tab mein tumhara bhai hota to tum mujhe sab bata dete na..waise ager sach mey tum usi mission mey they na to uss Pandey ke liye gussa mera aur"

he stopped seeing the strict glare

Abhijeet got up "dekh yea sab kuch woha nahi uglega"

Daya nodded

Abhijeet cupped his face "aur police station mey media se cahe jo kahe log koi baat dil pey nahi lena hmm?"

Daya looks down

"idher dekh..mujhe mauka dega na?"

he nod

"to khud ko majbut rakhna..kuch ulta sidha.."

"nahi krunga"

Abhijeet patted his cheek and moved out direct to bureau

entering inside he found DCP and DIG sir waiting fr him

DCP sir smirked "mil aye apne dost se.."

Abhijeet pressed his teethes and turned to DIG "sir 19 saal pehle home minister ne iss gang ki khilaf ek mission mey kuch chuninda officers ko veje they, uss ki report ager ek bar.."

"pehli baat to yea Abhijeet ki wo mission itna secret tha ki aise hi hum report leak nahi kr skte..aur dusri baat yea ki uss mission mey part liye gaye officers meyse do ko chor sb ki maut mission ki dauran hi ho gayi thi..aur jo do baki they wo mission ki report submit nahi kr paye"

Abhijeet frowned

"haan unmese ek ki kidnapping hui thi aur aj taq uska koi pata nahi..aab to use death declare bhi kr diya gaya.."

"aur dusra?"

DIG gave him a meaningful look

Abhijeet looked down

DCP looked confused "sir mtlb.."

"dusra Abhijeet khud tha..usi mission ki dauran wo kidnapped hua tha aur.."

aftr a short pause he said "koi aur clue mila?"

Abhijeet was still looking down, aftr long feeling the same pain as during the first days of accident

he answered in same way "nahi sir"

DCP sir was about to say something but DIG signaled him to stop and said "Daya ko humare saath chalna hoga..bahar van khari hey"

Abhijeet nodded and silently forwarded the key to Rajat and signaled him to move with the seniors

Rajat exchanged glances with Freddy and Vivek then said "ayiye sir"

aftr they left Abhijeet without looking at anyone else moved directly to record's room closing the door behind

Vivek came near to Freddy "sir Abhijeet sir ko jana cahiye tha na..mtlb Daya sir ko jarurat"

Freddy looked at Vivek "per Abhijeet sir ko aab akele rehne ki jarurat thi.."

Vivek nods

all the officers are

sitting on their desk, but their mind is really wandering

Abhijeet aftr entering the record room sat on the chair giving out his whole weight on the backrest

he knows well it's of no use still tried once to remember his past..

As expected no avail

he closed his eyes and sat there at the same position

 **abhie meine kuch nahi kiya sach..**

 **Mujhe pata hey mera abhie hey to mujhe kya hoga**

 **mujhe anath bana diya unn logo ne**

 **mujhe kyun chor diya unnlogo ne**

Abhijeet sat straight "nahi..ateet ko leke dukh bad mey bhi manaya ja sakta hey..mein aab har nahi man sakta..kuch to krna hoga..uss mission.."

he got up and marched out

"Rajat"

every eyes are looking at him with shock and amazement

he gave a strict look to all and turned to Rajat "Rajat.."

"jee sir"

"iss Pandey ki party mey jo log kayi salo se hey..mtlb 12-15saal yea jyada unn sbki kundali mujhe kal sham taq cahiye..prsnl professional dosti dushmani sab ke sab.."

he turned to Vivek "Shankar se aur baki sab se Pandey ki jitna information mila wo Gujarat ki kisi gaon ka hey..aab humare pass 24hrs ki limit nahi hey..to tum uss gaon mey jao..itne saal pehle ki baat..sayed kuch na mile fir bhi..kal hi niklo.."

Vivek nodded

"aab niklo tum sab gher jao"

Freddy asked in hesitant voice "sir aap thik hey?"

Abhijeet just looked at Freddy he sighed

"aap gher nahi jayenge?"

"haan..bas..ek kaam hey"

he signaled all to wrap up and himself moved out but stopped at the gate "Rajat wo Daya..wo.."

"sir thik hey.."

"DCP ne.."

"nahi DIG sir they to.."

he nodded and moved out completely

reaching the parking lot he dialed a number "sir iss waqt aapko disturb kr raha hu, sorry per mujhe aapse bahut jaruri baat krni hey..sir mujhe aapse milna hey.."

listening something he said "jee sir thank you"

he discncted the call and took a deep breath

"aab taq to rasta hi nahi mil raha tha aab ek rasta mila hey mein ise khone nahi dunga.."

he drove out

 **R and R**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gues** t aur 6-7 chap to honge hi

 **Riya** am I dreaming? you reviewed?

 **Guest08** pls continue rvwng and jab taq aap show ki khtm hone ki baat sure na ho pls dnt spread the news, already FB pey ise leke bahut halla hua..fans asked Hrishekesh sir, Salim sir and Narendra sir..no one of them confirmed so relax

 **23 Diya** haan chote mote orders de skte ho..bt cnt guarantee ki fulfil hogi as I have already planned the story and I'm not so confident in investigative..chalo aab suru ho jao

 **Mistic Morning** na ato danger kichu vabi ni

 **Guest** haan yea sahi hey ki OC stories are really irritating but I protested her way of expressing that it

 **Abhijeeteye, Guest, Salmazhv, Guest, DA95, Masooma, Priya, Guest, Drizzle, Guest, Shruti, D, Guest, AbhiDayaFan, Guest, SHZK, Guest, Palak** thank u

 **now let's continue**

"sir aap smjhne ki koshis kijiye pls yea bahut jaruri hey iss case ko solve krne.."

Abhijeet's impatient and pleading voice can easily tell anyone it's not the senior inspector Abhijeet who is trying desperately to solve a case but an frnd or brother trying to find a light in the darkness

DIG sir was noticing him, now calmly cut his flow "Abhijeet try to understand, yea ek bahut jyada secret mission tha mein iski information aise kaise kisiko.."

"sir ager mein biswas layek na hota to kya mujhe ise mission ke liye chuna jata?"

"wo baat thik hey Abhijeet per aab wo sare identity bina koi permission liye.."

"sir aap lijiye na permission jo krna hey kijiye but pls sir mujhe..sir pls"

he looked down to hide his eyes, "sir aur koi rasta nahi dikh raha pls sir isise meri sari umid.."

"Abhijeet tumhe pata hey na humari duty mey inn sentiments ki koi jagah nahi..yea kamjor bana dete hey logo ko"

"srry sir..mein..chlta hu.."

he got up and was abt to move when heard "kal ajana mein list nikal lunga"

Abhijeet turned to DIG sir with a smile "ssir..thank u sir..thank u.."

DIG just nodded..

Aftr Abhijeet left he sighed "Pradyuman sahi kehta hey jo karne ki sochta hey krke hi rehta hey"

Abhijeet got in his car and about to strt it but stopped "pata nahi Daya kaisa hoga..jail mey kaun acha reh skta hey..ek bar mil ayu?per..iss waqt..nahi kal subha hi mil lunga"

he started the car and moved to his house

here Daya was sitting on the floor in the cell..

"Abhi kyun nahi aya jab mujhe yeaha laya ja raha tha,rajat ne kaha sir pareshan hey..per wo to pehle se hi preshan tha fir..kahi use wo guilt to nahi ki usne meri begunai ka saboot nahi juta paya..sayed ise leke hi wo pareshan hey..pata nahi gher gaya bhi yea beach pey jake baitha hey.."

he rested his chin on knees,

"tab ACP sir jis mission ka keh rahe they kya Abhijeet uska hissa tha?kya isi wajase uski kidnapping..per uss waqt usne to aisa kuch tab nahi kaha tha..usne.."

he closed his eyes and tried to dive back in past

 **"Daya tum gher jao mujhe ek information lene ke liye informer ki pass jana hey"**

 **"ok sir"**

 **Abhijeet got up and was about to move out when a guard came in "sir kisine yea letter gate ki pass deke gaye"**

 **both looked at the letter**

 **CID HELP is written on envelope**

 **Abhijeet took the letter "haan thik hey tum jao"**

 **aftr he left Abhijeet opened the letter, Daya peeped from his back**

 **It was written "Abhijeet jo kam kr rahe ho wo chor do..warna jindegi ko chorna hoga"**

 **Daya looked at Abhijeet**

 **who was smiling lightly, he folded the letter and kept it back on table**

 **he turned and found Daya looking at him**

 **"kya hua?"**

 **"sir humara present case to bahut sadharan sa hey fir yea.."**

 **"kuch nahi bas..acha tum gher.."**

 **he stopped as his phone rang**

 **"ha bolo..kya..kaunsa bar?Red label..yea kaunsa..acha red bubble..haan pahuch jaunga..aab informer se mil lu fir ata hu"**

 **he dscncted the call and turned to Daya "kya hua?"**

 **"sir wo meri bike garbar kr raha tha aap mujhe thora mtlb.."**

 **"chalo mein tumhare gher se thori dur hi jaunga to drop kr deta hu"**

Daya smiled remembering his extra hosiyari..

When Abhijeet dropped him he didn't move to home but stayed few yards away keeping eye on Abhijeet

and then even moved to bar before him

he didn't get the courage to follow him. the sharp shine

"per kya fayda hua..bacha hi nahi paya.."

he sighed closing his eyes

both the souls although tired can't sleep spent a sleepless night waiting fr new morning

at the very first ray of sun Abhijeet left the bed, and freshen up hurriedly

he skipped the breakfast and directly drove to police station

"sir aap..."

"Daya se mil skta hu?"

"jee..jee sir ayiye..hum Abhie unhe late hey.."

Abhijeet entered the meeting cell and started pacing up and down

aftr about ten minutes he heard "Abhi"

Abhijeet turned but the very moment turned away his eyes

Daya and in this uniform..

Daya looked at himself, then slowly moved forward "Abhi mere taraf dekhoge bhi nahi.."

Abhijeet turned, his eyes teary.. "kaisa hey tu?"

Daya didn't replied but just hugged him tightly, aftr few seconds started sobbing

"nai nai Daya..pls bacha nai..acha acha bas..chup ho ja.."

Abhijeet was patting his back then forcefully separated.. "aja baith idher.." he made him sit on the chair "Daya pls ager tu itna kamjor par jayega tu mujhe himmat nahi milegi na?tu janta hey na tu mera sbse bara taqat hey?"

Daya nodded, rubbed his face on Abhijeet's chest

Abhijeet slapped his head softly "mera coat kharab mat kr.."

Daya smiled "bako mat.."

Abhijeet ruffled his hairs "thik hey na?"

"hmm.."

"Daya..mein..I'm srry yaar mein.."

"Abhi..pls.."

Abhijeet sighed, Daya started in fresh tone "batao kya kya pata chala?"

"pata..pata to aab chalega..acha tu na ek bar firse dhyan se yaad kr mein apne kidnaping se pehle kuch bataya tha tujhe?kisiko?"

"uhun bas wo dhamki.."

"dhamki?"

"haan wo.."

he explained all with "per mera jana to bas bekar.."

"firse?"

Daya looked down

Abhijeet make him look up "tu fiqar mat kr..aab taq mere pass kuch nahi tha aab ek rasta dikha hey mein puri koshish krunga ki teri begunai sbke smne le ayu..hmm?"

Daya nodded then said "tum raat var soye nahi na?"

Abhijeet smiled "aab to tujhe gher le jake hi aram se soyunga"

Daya smiled cutely

Abhijeet pecked his forehead softly "apna khyal rakhna aur khana wagera kha lena sahi se..pakka?"

Daya nodded..

Abhijeet patted his back "chal mein nikalta hu DIG sir se milna hey.."

"DIG sir.."

"fiqar mat kr..koi tnsn nahi..ata hu.."

he pressed Daya's shoulder and moved out now with a new strength

Abhijeet entered bureau when heard ACP sir's voice "Freddy yea to hona hi tha na..kanun ki agey yea sare sentiments.."

Abhijeet was about to enter with some answer ready when his phone rang, seeing it a call from DIG sir he came out "hello sir.."

"Abhijeet meine apne risk pey tumhe wo list email kr diya..yea pls leak,,"

"nahi sir aap bahrosa rakhiye mere alawa koi nahi jan payega..thank u sir"

he entered inside bureau found everyone still gloomy, "ACP sir se hands free mey baat ho rahi thi?"

Freddy nodded "jee sir"

Abhijeet shook his head and moved to his desk

he quickly got engrossed in the email, jotted down the names and the minimum details

closed the email and started thinking..

Rajat came near him "sir.."

"hmm?"

"wo sir "sir Pandey ki saath 4log lagvag 15 saal se isi party mey hey per un sbka background clean hey unki family background bhi..per ek aur shaqs hey jo Pandey ko finance krta hey, uski pehli election se aj taq ki har election ka sponsor.."

"kaun hey yea?"

"Vinay Rajvansh.."

"yea to kaafi bare businessmen hey..leather product aroma product aur cosmetics teeno market mey kayi naam..iske background?" "jis saal Pandey apna qadam pehli bar politics mey rakha usi saal yea bidesh se aya..isse pehle kaha tha kya tha..itne paise kahase aye nahi pata..iske ma baap chawl mey rehte they..to achanaq iske pass bidesh jane ke paise kaise aye nahi pata..aur wapas ane se leke aab taq iska record clean hey..thora jyada hi clean"

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow "haan sir, har tax samay pey varna..bahut sare charity, samaj seba, apne locality ki bhagwan kehlate hey.."

"acha?ispey najar rakho..mujhe itne behtarien log Pandey ki aspas thora khatak raha hey.."

"jee sir..meine apne informer ko bol diya ki unn bich ke bidesh yatra ki salo ka pata lagaye..aur koi family yea karibi dost ho to uska bhi"

Abhijeet nodded, Rajat moved back to his desk..

Abhijeet turned back to list and pulled out his phone

he called someone "Johnny tujhe delhi jana hoga ek IB ke admi ki details aur ek purana photo vej raha hu, adress bhi per lagvag 19 saal pehle ki..uski family aur relatives ki present adress aur details cahiye..aur uski last jo case chal raha tha uska details cahiye..per kano kan kisiko khbr nahi hona cahiye smjha?"

aftr giving some more information he dscncted the call and send the details

thinking something he called another number

"Radhe tere Daya saab ka ek kaam hey krega?"

...

"chal fir Kolkata ke liye nikal ek admi ke purane photo aur details vej raha uska sare present details nikal ok?aur secretly..samajh gaya?"

...

"chal good.."

he dscncted the call and gave out a relaxed breath.

"bas ek clue mil jaye.."

he picked up the glass of water and

started sipping it slowly.

Freddy who was till now looking at him now relaxed a bit and turned away

Rajat asked "kya hua Freddy?"

"Abhijeet sir jab aise pani peete hey mtlb unhe clue bhi mil gaya aur unki confidence bhi bar gaya..aab Daya sir bahut jald wapas bhi ajayenge"

Rajat too looked at Abhijeet and smiled..

Yes now they are feeling confident


	17. Chapter 17

**GD** dada my pleasure

 **Guest** nahi kuch gift nahi diya FF walo ke imagination ke liye chor diya

 **Guest** C.I.D face book id?mtlb?

 **AbhiDayaFan** mere last story mey apne NOM ka mtlb pucha tha tab reply nai kr payi so tlng it now it means No Offence Meant

 **Jhumu, Rai, Priya, Guest, Abhijeeteye, D, Guest, DA95, SHZK, Mistic Morning, Guest08, Salmazhv, Masooma** thank you

and those who reviewed **my recent OS** namely

 **AS Anajana, Masooma, Nusrat, D, DnaFan, SHZK, Aftab, Asfa, Priya, GD, Arooj, Rai, Rukmani, Abhijeeteye, Drizzle, AnT**

 **Love Duo nd Crazy fr Abhirika** yaar mujhe Daya ki rone se prob nahi but his style of crying seems not natural but force acting..and Tarika yea she improved over years but her words and expression still don't match and her crying expressions were too weird in that epi..but it's all my prsnl opinion sorry if it hurts

 **Rapunzelgirl** sure we cn b frnds..ajana FB pey

and **AbhiDayaFan** bhutta ki English..I think maize..not sure..and abt sorry..father figure se ager bina galti ki bhi maafi manglo to kya harz hey?waise bhi yea dono ne bhi to pehle DCP ka saath diya na fir duty k liye aj ACP ne wohi kiya to kya problem? And baro se aisehi maafi mang lene se koi nuksan thori hey?

 ** _Chalo aab bahut ho gayi bakbak lets come back to our current story_**

aftr so many years he stepped inside this house and in this room..

The house is still clean and tidy, as at every two three month interval Daya use to give a round here and maintain it

but he used to avoid coming here..he tried to run away from those days..

Here he can feel the crying voice of his mother trapped..her sighs..her pains..

Here he can feel those questions trapped which he still wants the answer for

entering inside Abhijeet takes a deep breath, a damp but sweet smell hit his nose

closing his eyes he settled his mind

then moved forward closing the door behind and turned the lights on

"mera aab to adat hey koi bhi clue secret info kuch ho code mey likh ke drawer etc mey rakh deta hu..pata nahi yea adat pehle tha bhi yea iss yaddash wale incident ki bad strt hua..waise to mein jo bhi case cahe jitna bhi secret ho sabki thori bahut details apne banaye code mey file in kr ke rakhta hu to sayed tab yea krta tha..ek bar dekhna to hoga hi..sayed kuch mil jaye.."

he looked around

"per itne saal se to iss gher ka kuch nahi dekha kaha dekhu.."

he closes his eyes and tried to concentrate

 **beta yea dekho tumhare sare files..dekho sb tumne banaya..tum senior inspector ho..dekho**

"haan files theu gher pey..sayed mere kmre mey hi honge..haan"

he marched to his room and entering inside looked around

he is really not having any clue

his heart is paining to go through all that

"wo ek hi to cheez hey jisse vagta aya hu mein per.. Nahi Daya ki begunai ka koi clue..mein chance nahi le skta.."

he removed his coat and started his search..from the cupboards to wardrobes then the shelf's

"kaha rakha hey meine..itni smbhlke..ek minute ma mujhe wo sab dikhati thi..mtlb.."

he rushed to his mother's room and started his search..but nothing fruitful

"ma kaha rakha tha apne wo sare kagaj..pls ma apke ek bete ki jindegi aur man ka mamla hey pls.."

he closed his eyes and tried to get a clue

a scene flashed in front of his eyes

 **"nahi dekhna mujhe kuch bhi.." he threw the whole bunch of papers to floor**

 **"yea medals yea photos.." he started pulling them and threw them all on floor "nahi ata kuch yaad inse kyun roj roj ek hi cheez.."**

 **his mother just sighed without any word arranged them all in a cardboard box and opened the box drawer of the bed and placed it there closing again the drawer**

Abhijeet opened his eyes "haan mere kmre ki wo box bed.."

he rushed back "per chabi..pata nahi kaha kya,..jane do"

he pulled out his pen knife and opened the drawer

yes the box is there

he pulled out the box and opened it

two albums some medals

he carelessly threw them on bed and yes there are the diaries and files

he packed them again in box and moved out turning off the lights and locking the door, drove off the car to his home

reaching home he first make a mug of strong coffee then settled on the sofa with legs extended on centre table started checking the diaries and papers one by one

numerous case study, spcl clues..some spcls findings of forensics..some new lesions that he got during investigation, some strange motives, some new way of murder, names of few very dangerous criminals

but where is the thing he is searching

ultimately he came across a notepad "kharoos secret" written on it

he started going through pages..codes..

He sat straight and started concentrating

aftr about two hours he relaxed his body

"atleast uss Pandey ki khilaf koi saboot to mil skta hey iss connection se.."

he fetched his mobile and dialed a number

as the call got connected he started in a flow

"Rajat tumne uss Vinay Rajvansh per najar to rakha hey na?apne sbse kabil infrmr ko uske piche laga do..uska kuch connection jarur hey iss gang se.."

Rajat interrupted "sir per aap itne yakin se..kuch pata chala sir?"

"pata to nahi..asal mey mein apne purane gher gaya tha..mein humesha hi case ki prsnl notes rakhta hu to isliye ager kuch clue mile yea dekhne..to woha dikha ki meine iss gang ki bareme likha hey ki jitne chote mote admi iss gang se jura hua hey unn sbki family pey yea unpey ahsan krne wale sahara dena wala ek nam common hey yea Vinay..tab to wo itna bara business person bhi nahi tha fir bhi.."

"sir aap itni raat ko..aap gher nahi gaye?"

Abhijeet glanced at the clock its 12a.m

"arey haan agaya mein gher

..wo choro..srry mein bina time dekhe hi tumhe call.."

"arey koi baat nahi sir mein bas TV dekh raha tha news.."

"Rajat tum khud iss Vinay se miloge?iske PA se?ofc staff..karibi..mtlb mein risk nahi le skta ek bhi clue undekha krne ka..tum please"

"sir aap aise kyun keh rahe sir..mein kal subha hi jaunga na.."

"thanks Rajat..ek baat.."

"jee sir.."

"tum logo ko..mtlb Daya ki begunai..mera mtlb..tum sab.."

"sir hume pura yakin hey sir Daya sir kabhie aise kaam

nahi krenge.."

Abhijeet closed his eyes

"sir aap fiqar mat kijiye mein kal hi iss Vinay ko dekhta hu.."

"hmm" Abhijeet cut the call hurriedly

he doesn't know why fr a minute he lost all control on heart, why he asked that..

He wants to make sure that people still believe his brother

he picks up duo's picture from the corner table and attached it to his chest, closing his eyes tightly

he is really feeling weak once again..

He was sitting with close but wet eyes when his phone rang, coming back to proportion he received the call

"haa Radhe bol"

"saab apne jis Dheeraj Bose ki pata lagane ko kaha tha na, wo CBI mey tha..per 19 saal pehle gayeb ho gaya"

"kaise gayeb hua kuch pata hey?"

"haa saab police record mutabik wo tab kisi case ki sinsile mey train se mumbai ja raha tha howrah se train mey carha per mumbai mey utara nahi"

"acha?uske gher wale.."

"uske pita ek security guard they, per unki present koi khbr nahi..kya karega saab 23saal ka tagra beta kho ke kaun baap thik rahega.."

"hmm..kaha kaam krte they wo?"

"ek bare bank mey saab..meine woha bhi pata lagaya..woha apne 26 saal se mtlb jab se wo saher aye tab se kam krte they..aur bete ki gayeb hone taq wohi they..bank walo ka kehna hey aur 10 saal hota to retiremnt ki paise wagera.."

"acha iss Dheeraj ki last case pey koi information mili?"

"kuch khas nahi..sayed wo kisi khufiya gang ki khilaf kaam krte they..baki to saab itne saal ho gaye to.."

"haa thik hey tu aur thora koshish kr na ho to ajana wapas"

"saab mein kuch na kuch jarur dhund lunga..Daya saab ke liye jaruri hey na"

"aram se krna..wo log ager ek CBI agent ko gayeb kr skte hey to tu bhi sabdhan rehna"

"jee saab"

he cut the call and took a deep breath noticed a sms had popped in

it's from Vivek

he is coming back next day..

Abhijeet leaned back trying to get his mind at rest

Daya was sitting on the floor wrapping his knees in arms silently starring at the dark walls..

The dim light in the cell is too very dream to lit up the whole area..the dinner they served an hour ago consist of a single roti and a mix veg..the vegetable didnt have a pinch of spice.. And only one roti..

Daya remembers in his early childhood this is what he had to face daily

 _Raghuvendra sir tried hard to meet the ends but..lack of donations, govt help only in name sake and increase in the number of children made it tough_

 _younger kids are given more foods and the older ones.._

 _Daya sighed..he was the only child of a police man earning well enough.._

 _He should have read in good school, got all necessities then come to police training_

 _but what he got?_

 _A municipality school..aftr passing 10+2 he tried every type of govt exams he can get in that qualification_

 _he didn't have a dream..except to earn his own livings in an honest way_

 _his luck supported him, he got selected fr constable post..he joined_

 _but he wished to do something more..now his result supported him..he completed his graduation..seldom attending classes he just tried to get pass marks_

 _and he seceded_

Then came to cid aftr some efforts

He closed his eyes, this is one decision he is always happy of...

He got his family here...he got a brother...a true friend...a guide...a support

But now again everything is going far away from him

He had full faith on Abhijeet but not on his luck...

He leaned back to wall trying to gather all the courage left in him

Next morning as Abhijeet came inside bureau heard Freddy's voice "public bhi ajeeb hey...itne saloo ki service yaad nahi rahi..."

"kya hua Freddy?"

listening Abhijeet's voice both Freddy and Purvi who were present in bureau turned attentive

"wo sir Pandey iss bar C.M ki post ke liye election larne ki soch raha tha to usne uss hisab se kuch speech..kuch leaflet wagera ready kiya tha..aab jo naye umidbar uss party ki taraf se larega usne uss sare cheezo ki sahare sympathy batorna suru kr diya.."

Abhijeet nodded "yea Pandey ne carrier suru ki ek mamuli party worker se woha se CM taq pahuch gaya.."

Purvi nodded "haa sir..aur public bhi usise hamdardi jata rahi hey aur Daya sir.."

she stopped

Abhijeet smiled sadly "yeahi humari jindegi hey Purvi..jab koi police wala marta hey phasta hey yea raste mey ghyal hi kyun na para ho koi agey nahi ata..per koi celebrity koi bara politician ki saath aisa kuch ho to cahe uske khilaf jitne bhi injam ho log agey ajate hey..har local train ki compartment mey unpey charcha hota hey..per koi force ki admi marta hey jakhmi hota hey phas jata hey to log dobara baat nahi krte kyuki humara to kaam hi yeahi hey.."

Freddy sighed "pata hey sir iss gang ki jo chote mote supari killers wagera ko humne pakra unmese jyadatar log yea to marhum police wagera ke aulad hey yea to kanun ki na insafi ki sikar hue log..unsab ka bhi yeahi sawal hey..jitna bhi mare kuch kare unlogo ne nahi bataya kuch siwaye ek sawal ki **akhir kyun bataye..jab jarurat thi tab kanun nahi aye yea gayer kanuni kamo ne humara pet pala aab kyun gaddari kre..jab jarurat thi tab aap ki kanun ne to sahara nahi diya** aur sir yea to sach bhi hey na?"

Freddy stopped then said in more deep tone "humara kanun to iss kanun ki liye jeene walo ki hi sahara nahi ban sakta..andha hey kya sahara dega..cahe saboot jhuti ho suli pey to carha hi deta hey..fir sir public se kyun kehna..hum kanun ki rakhwale kab ek dusre ke liye agey barte hey sir?hum tab saboot dhundte hey aur saboot pakke saboot.."

a strange but painful silence prevailed in the bureau with all three sitting at their respective desks silently trying to judge the reality

the silence was broken by a pair of footsteps approaching and then a "sir"

looking up they found Vivek standing there

Abhijeet looked at watch then to Vivek "tum gher nahi gaye?"

"nahi sir bad mey chala jaunga.."

Abhijeet just nodded "acha batao kuch pata chala?"

"sir bas itna hi ki Pandey ki pita woha ki school ke master they..aur wo bhi bahut strict..sarkar ki diye gaye funds wagera ko leke kuch garbar tha to unhone awaj uthayi..dusre din uski gher mey aag lag gayi aur Pandey aur uski ma ka pata nahi..50saal pehle ki baat per aj bhi sbko yea baat bakhubi yaad hey kyuki wo school unn ki nam pey hi hey"

Abhijeet made a face "ek teacher ka beta aisa.."

Vivek nods..

"acha chalo aab tum gher jao..aj aram kro.."

"sir wo kuch aur pata chala..kuch.."

Abhijeet shook his head silently

Vivek sighed deeply and moved out.

Abhijeet was flickering the pages of some random files when Rajat entered the bureau hurriedly

he didn't even notice Abhijeet and asked "Freddy Abhijeet sir agaye?"

Abhijeet looked up "Rajat.."

Rajat looked at Abhijeet and came forward

"sir mein Vinay ki P.A Raghav Desai se mil k aya hu ,unse ek ajeeb baat pata chala"

Abhijeet gave him a questioning look

Rajat continued "apne maut ki der ghnte pehle ek Pandey ne Vinay ko call kiya tha..Raghav jee ne to bas Vinay ki side ki baat suni wo bhi adhuri per wo kuch aisa tha **bete ko gayeb?per tumne to wo sab saalo pehle chor diya tha na..acha thik hey kal millenge aj bahar jana hey** "

Abhijeet got up "mtlb ager hum iss Vinay ko pakar ley to at least Pandey ki khilaf saboot mil jayega..kuch garbar hey.."

"haa sir meine Pankaj ko laga diya hey Vinay ki piche..itne bare businessman hum pure formality ki bad hi arrest kr skte hey to.."

Abhijeet nodded, and dialed a number "hello sir..mujhe ek permission cahiye"

he moved aside aftr some minutes of conversation he ordered Rajat "Rajat tum Pankaj se regular contact mey rehna mein DIG sir se mil ata hu..pura formal permission le ke"

he moved out.

Aftr about an hour Abhijeet came in and handed Rajat an envelope

"uss Vinay ko hajir kro bureau.."

Rajat nodded and moved out

Abhijeet was about to move to record room when the bureau landline rang

Freddy received the call "hello CID bureau"

...

"acha rukiye.." he turned to Abhijeet "sir yea apse yea acp sir se baat krna cahte hey"

Abhijeet nodded and coming forward received the call "hello"

listening the whole only one word came out of his mouth in shocked tone "kya?"

 ** _so now is there any more trouble?_**

 ** _Or troubles are going to end now?_**

 ** _Excited to know?_**

 ** _Then R and R soon_**


	18. Chapter 18

_hEY COMPLETED ONE MORE YEAR ON ff TO IS OCCASION MEY YEA STORY KHTM HOTE HI KOI KHAS STORY LIKHUNGI.. i HAVE TWO OPTION_

 _dAYAREYA JISKA PLOT AAP LOG DENGE= MEANINGFUL AND SOMETHING RELATGED TO SOCIETY WITH LESS FLUFFY DOVEY RMNCE_

 _aGER KOI THIK PLOT NA MILE TO EK CMPLTE WOMAN ORIENTED PLOT HEY WHICH i DISCUSSED EARLY USPEY LIKHUNGI_

 _tO FRNDS SOCHO..DAYERYA CAHIYE TO PLOT BHI DO..QUICKKKKKKK_

 **Guest** yea  ROMBA NALLA IRUKKU ka matlb kya hey?yea kaunsa language hey?

 **Guest** no aise kisi ID ka to pata nahi I get off-screen pics from what Saleem Sir and Hrishikesh sir share..bas..

 **Rai** jevabe anyo code brk kre informer der pathano ba criminal der theke paoa..basic code braking er niyom die..ar mane thkle break krte hto na code o to jntoi ki likheche tai na?

 **Guest** uss Purbi epi ka gift part meine already ek aur story mey cover up kiya hey u can have a look if u wish

 **Guest, Rapunzelgirl, Mistic Morning, Kochu, Guest, Priya, Salmazhv, Masooma, Guest, AbhiDayaFan, Drizzle, DA95, Guest, Nusrat, Kajal, Palak, Abhijeeteye, GD bhaiya, Ankita, D** thank you

 **chalo now let's come to the most boring chapter**

the bureau landline rang

Freddy received the call "hello CID bureau"

...

"acha rukiye.." he turned to Abhijeet "sir yea apse yea ACP sir se baat krna cahte hey"

Abhijeet nodded and coming forward received the call "hello"

listening the whole only one word came out of his mouth in shocked tone "kya?"

slowly a relaxing smile came on his lips, "acha? Haan hum..acha thik hey aap ajaiye..jee.."

he kept the receiver and aftr long was looking fresh

Freddy asked "sir kya hua?"

Abhijeet just gave a smile didn't reply anything..and moved to the record room..

Aftr about half an hour he listened some voice outside he came out

found ACP sir present there "sir aap..aap to kal ane wale they.."

"haan kaam ho gaya to agaya, tum batao kuch.."

"haan sir bahut kuch..ek.."

he stopped as a well dressed middle aged man came inside and looking at Abhijeet said "meine call kiya tha.."

Abhijeet nodded and looked at ACP sir who signaled him to carry on

"haan ayiye baithiye aap.."

aftr he sat Abhijeet stood across the table and started "aap ne phone mey kaha aap Pandey ki murder mey kuch clue dena cahte hey"

ACP sir was about to move to his cabin but stopped and came nearer.

The man nodded "jee..mera nam Sagnik Vatsal hey,mein Pandey jee ki parosi hu..unki thik opposite mey mera gher hey.."

Abhijeet cut his words "aap kahi bahar gaye.."

"jee Pandey ki maut ki din hi subha mein apne patni aur bete ki pass Hyderabad gaya tha..mere sasur jee woha bimar hey..aj hi lauta to news paper mey Daya sir ki news.."

Abhijeet nodded

"per sir meine para usme kaha gaya ki uss din serf Daya sir hi Pandey se milne aye they..per aisa nahi hey.."

body language of every officer changed, Abhijeet asked with lots of hope "fir?"

"uss din subha jab mein airport ke liye nikla tab Pandey ki guards bhi nahi they smne ki taraf..wo log chai pine jate hey..tab ek admi aya tha Pandey ke gher.."

Abhijeet looked at ACP who is still looking at Sagnik keenly

"aapne uss admi ko dekha.."

"haa ek jhalak to dekha tha.."

"aap uski cehra bana sakte hey?"

"nahi pura to nahi per koshis.."

ACP sir cut the conversation with "waise Mr. Vatsal yea batiye aap ko jaise hi Daya ki news ka pata chala aap agaye..aap Daya ko jante hey?"

"jee sir..do saal pehle unhone mere bete ki jan bachai..school se lautte waqt uska accident hua tha unhone use hospital le gaya aur apna khoon bhi diya..aab khoon ka karz to utara nahi jata per ager mein bhi kuch kam ayu unka to.."

a strange smirk came on ACP's lips but he nodded and moved to his cabin

Abhijeet followed ACP through eyes then ordered "Freddy inse sketch banwao jitna ho..sketch artist ko bula lo"

he was about to move to ACP sir's cabin but noticed Rajat coming in with Mr. Vinay he signaled to interrogation room and Rajat moved in there

Abhijeet thought fr a moment and moved to interrogation room

entering inside he sat opposite to Mr. Vinay and started in ever calm tone "aap ki pahuch bahut upar taq hey aap ek sharif insan hey aap bahut bare admi hey yea sab bata ke time waste mat kijiyega ye hume pata hey.."

Vinay looked at Rajat who continued standing silently

Abhijeet continued "jo sawal pucha jaye sahi se jawab dijiyega warna sayed aab yeaha se aap nikal jaye per jo adhe adhure saboot humare pass hey use pura mein krke rahunga aur fir aap ki kuch khas khatirdari hogi..smjhe?"

Vinay was still looking confused

Abhijeet turned on the recording and started

"aap ki aur Surya Pandey ki kabse dosti hey?"

"dosti..hum dono mey dosti nahi.."

Abhijeet cut him "dosti thi..kafi pehle ki thi humare pass saboot hey..bas exact kab se thi yea puch raha tha..choriye..yea batiye..Pandey ki gang mey aapka kya post tha.."

"gang..mein koi gang.."

"aap uss gang ki hissa hey pata hey hume..khair yea bhi jane dijiye..yea bataiye Pandey ko dhamki kisne di thi.."

"mujhe..mujhe kaise pata hoga"

"acha?fir thik hey hum log aapko jane dete..news ki jariye yea baat failegi ki aap pey CID ka shaq hey ki aap Pandey se jure hue they fir jiski bete ko Pandey ne gayeb kiya wo aapke saath bhi.."

"nahi nahi sab batata hu..sab..ek glass pani.."

Rajat forwarded a glass of water and turned off the recorder and again turned on..as now the actual confession will begin

"Surya tab 16 -17 saal ka tha Gujarat mey uski pita ki maut ke bad wo apne ma ko leke Mumbai agaya..humare hi chawl mey..mein usse ek do saal chota tha humari aise hi dosti hui..mere gher mey bimar baap tha aur ma bahar kam krti thi..bara bhai tha..parai mey bahut acha per use koi naukri nahi mili..usne suicide kiya..ma bhi iss dukh ko seh nahi payi aur aksar bimaar rehne lagi..mujhe aur Surya dono ko paise ki bahut jarurat tha.."

He stopped then started again in composed manner "aur tabhie humare jindegi mey ek admi farista ban k aya babu bhai..chote chote packets deke kehte they ki idher udhar de ayu..paise dete they..Surya ne kaha tha usme nashili cheez hogi..per hum ne kabhie wo kaam chorne ki nahi sochi..ek din mein jise wo packet diya usne babu bhai se kaha ki wo mujhe aur kaam dena cahta..babu bhai ne mere ma se pata nahi kya baat ki..mein uss admi ki saath chala gaya..pehle manali..fir shillong..fir gangtok aur fir desh ki bahar..Bangladesh aur last mey ek assignment leke America..woha jake…"

He looked at Abhijeet who is silently looking at him with no expressions so he continued "woha jake mere saath ki admi police mey pakra gaya..mein kya krta..to woha ki jin logo ko supply krta tha unke liye kaam krne laga..bahut paisa aya..gher vejta tha..per kuch dino mey ma baap dono chale gaye..per mera kamai hota raha..fir jab laga ki bahut kama liya wapas ane ki sochi..wo log mere kam se khush they ane diya..wapas aya to usi chawl ki pass ek bara gher liya..Surya ko tab taq inn logo ne drug delivery boy se chor..chor se kidnapper aur fir khooni bana diya..uski wapas ane ki rasta nahi tha..haath mey kala tara uski pehchan ban gayi thi..per tabhie Surya ko order mila ki kuch politicians se jan pehchan barana cahiye..wo party ki ekdam sadharan level pey kaam krne laga aur tab Surya ki boss ki murder hua kisi encounter yea kuch mey Surya hi boss..per usmey politics ka bhoot agaya tha..usne apne sare kaam kisi aur ko saupa aur puri tarah party mey agaya..funds ke liye mein tha..usne apne tattoo ko bhi laser se nikal liya..mein bara businessman banta gaya wo bara politician..per wo kabhie puri tarah uss gang ko chor nahi paya..aur"

Abhijeet cut his words "usne jitne khoon kiye tumhe koi andaja.."

"haan apne sare target ke bareme baat krta tha wo.."

Abhijeet signaled Rajat

Rajat brought a file from main room, this file contains all information about Daya's father which Abhijeet personally DIG out

Abhijeet forwarded the file "inhe bhi Pandey ne mara tha na?"

Vinay sighed "haan..aur iske bad bahut afsos bhi kiya tha..inka photo dikhake jab usne kaha tha ki use order mila inhe marne ka..kisi mantri se, tab use koi problm nahi tha per marne ki bad bahut dukh hua tha inka ek chota bacha tha jo khoon hote dekh kahi vaag gaya tha..Surya ko laga apne tarah kisi aur bache ko usne anath kr diya ek aur criminal.."

Abhijeet cut him in hissing voice "sab koi tum logo ki tarah lalchi nahi hote jo criminal ban jaye..smjhe.."

Vinay looked down

Abhijeet took a deep breath and said "aab batao Pandey ko dhmki kisne di thi"

"kaun tha yea to nahi pata..usne kaha tha ki use pata chala hey Pandey ne aur uske gang ne uski bete ko gayeb kerwaya 19saal se wo iss din ke liye jeeta tha..Pandey ki pass kanun ke lambe haath pahuch nahi payega to wo khud saja dega.."

"19 saal..(Abhijeet thought fr some moments) 19saal pehle kya hua tha pata hey?"

"sir ministry ki ek ansh to Surya se kaam kerwata tha per dusra uss gang ko pakarna cahta tha to kuch chuninda officers ko iss kam ke liye lagaye gaye..Surya ne khud ko bachane ke liye sbko...per do admi ko usne nahi mara"

Abhijeet chewed "kyun?itna kya spclty tha unn dono mey?"

"usmese ek se Surya information niklna cahta tha, wo asani se darr gaya tha to..dusre ne khud kaha tha ki wo Surya ki sath dega..Surya ne dono ko jinda rakha per jisne kaha wo sath dega usne double game khela apne sathi ko leke vag raha tha..per kamiyab nahi hua..uske sathi to vag gaya per wo pakra gaya..uspey bahut torcher hua aur fir wo aur kuch bolne ki halat mey nahi raha..Surya ko laga wo sb vulne ki acting kr raha.."

Abhijeet's fist tightened he was pressing his teethes..Rajat was looking at him continuously

Vinay continued "to use electric shock diya per wo sach mey..to Surya ne use chor diya..use laga tha uski jindegi barbad ho jayegi per bad mey use pata chala wo aab bhi police mey hey..mujhe pura baat nahi batya tha usne bas kaha tha pehli bar koi plan ulta para"

Abhijeet chewed "dusri bar.."

Vinay looked confused..

Abhijeet ignored

Rajat asked "uss officer ka nam nahi bataya Surya ne?"

"nahi kyun.."

Rajat looked at Abhijeet who is glaring at him

"nahi bas.."

Abhijeet continued "aur jo vaag gaya tha?"

"wo dusre din mil gaya tha..use Surya ki admio ne jinda jala diya tha.."

Abhijeet shook his head "tumhare alawa iss sbki koi gawa saboot?"

"humare chawl mey aj bhi Surya ki gher hey woha.."

"address.."

Vinay silently delivered the address "sir mein to gawai de raha hu to mein.."

Abhijeet ignored , passed the address to Rajat "Vivek se kaho local police ki saath yeaha chapa mare" and moved to next quo "kab aya tha yea dhamki ka call?"

"jab Surya ne mujhe call kiya bas uski pehle.."

Abhijeet nodded and got up and moved out..Rajat followed him

"Rajat Pandey ki phone records nikalna"

Freddy came forward "sir.."

"haa Freddy Sagnik jee ne sketch banaya?"

"haa sir yea raha"

he forwarded the sketch

Abhijeet was looking at it, it's only a side face..

"sir.."

"hmm"

"meine DCP sir ki informer se baat ki per usne aise kisi shaqs ko nahi dekha..Sagnik jee ne jo kapre wagera ki description diya uss type ki bhi.."

"haa Freddy per Sagnik je nee aise hi kyun.."

he noticed ACP sir looking at them

he looked at ACP sir, who came forward "tumhe itna yakin kaise hey ki Sagnik ne sach hi kaha?"

"per wo jhuth kyun bolega.."

"per kisine nahi dekha serf usine..ho skta hey Daya ko begunah sabit krne ke liye.."

Abhijeet made an extreme disappointed face "aur sir wo dhamki.."

"dhamki dena aur khoon krna ek baat nahi.."

"sir kanun ko apne hath mey lene ki baat krna aur haath mey leke khoon krna bhi ek baat nahi.."

the conversation may have moved more but Rajat came in with "sir jab Pandey ne Vinay ko call kiya uski thik pehle uske pass ek PCO se call aya..aur sir yea PCO usi hospital ki pass hey jaha Shankar admit tha.."

Abhijeet frowned.. "tum is sketch ki ek copy leke uss PCO mey jao..pata lagao yeahi admi tha yea nahi.."

Rajat nodded and moved out

Abhijeet thought fr some moments and said "sir Sagnik sach keh raha tha.."

"tum itne yakin se kaise.."

"pls sir mujhe thora waqt dijiye mein sare saboot apko la dunga.."

ACP sir looked at him and nodded..

Abhijeet moved aside and called Radhe

"Radhe mein tujhe ek sketch vejta hu tu Dheeraj ki pita jaha kam krte they woha yea sketch dikha puch yea wohi hey kya..aur ho sake to unki koi photo bhi nikalo.."

he cut the call and dialed another number

"Ramu tu kaha hey aab"

"saab mein to hospital.."

"ek kaam kro..uss din tumne jis ENT patient ki baat ki thi uski sare details nikal ke do mujhe.."

"per.."

"koi per war nahi pura kaha rehta hey ph no. Jo kuch records mey hey sab aur ho paye to off records batein bhi usse baat krke nikalo aur wo uss din akela aya tha yea koi aur..wo bhi.."

"jee.."

"jaldi"

he cut the call

and sat on the chair closing his eyes silently..

His phone started ringing

he pulled it out the cell "hello.."

"sir mein Ramu..wo admi TWV fireworks factory mey kam krta hey..nam hey Prakash Jha..sarda colony ki 11number lane mey rehta hey aur sir uss din uske factory ki ek dost Dulal use laya tha per use achanaq koi kaam agaya to wo chala gaya..per saab.."

Abhijeet cut the call with "bad mey baat krta hu.."

he again closed his eyes and started waiting..

Aftr about half an hour Rajat called him

"haa Rajat.."

"sir iss PCO wale ne cehra dekh k nahi pehchana per use yea yaad hey ki wo admi bahut excited tha aur gusse mey bhi tha..aur call krne ki bad auto pakra tha usne auto wale ko kaha tha CID bureau lane ko per sir uss din to koi.."

Abhijeet cut him "nahi Rajat..wo aya tha"

he heard a beep from his phone "Rajat mein tumhe thori der mey call krta hu"

he cut the call and received the another incoming call "haa Radhe bol"

"saab aapne jo sketch veja tha use dekh sbne kaha wo Dulal Bose hi hey..Dheeraj Bose ki pita..aur ek photo mila per unke duty waqt ki"

"vej dey jldise"

"jee sab.."

he cut the call and the photo dropped in..

Seeing the photo carefully anyone can say it's the same person as sketch

Abhijeet got up and dialed a number "haan Rajat TWV fireworks factory mey pahucho aur yea sketch dikhao aur Dulal Bose ki bareme pata kro aur ager wo mil jaye to leke bureau pahucho"

he cut the call and was about to move to ACP sir's cabin when Freddy said "sir kal Daya sir ko court.."

"fiqar mat kro Freddy kal gher bhi ajayege tum log ki Daya sir"

he moved inside ACP sir's cabin and said "sir asli qatil ki pata chal gaya hey.."

ACP sir scowled

Abhijeet started from beginning

"sir meine DIG sir se uss mission mey involve har officers ka list nikalwaya..aur unki gherwale ke bare mey meine pata lagwaya apne aur Daya ki do bharose ki informer ki jariye..delhi mey ranjan ki paribar mey aab serf uske patni hey..to meine use rule out kr diya aur apne purane gher mey dekha sayed koi clue mil jaye to woha mujhe Vinay ki nam mila..Vinay ke upar najar rakhne ko kaha tha meine Rajat ko..kiuki Vinay se Pandey ki connection tab se hey jab dono hi apne apne sphere mey naye they..yeaha Dheeraj ki bareme jis informer ko pata lagane ko kaha tha usne bataya ki Dheeraj ki pita ne apna kam chor diya aur gayeb hey..per kash kuch aur pata lage isliye wo wohi tha..yeaha Vinay ki P.A ne bataya ki usne Pandey aur Vinay ko call krte suna aur Pandey ki kisi ko gayeb krna ko leke baat ho rahi thi..isliye humne Vinay ko bula liya aur yea raha uska confession (he forwarded the CD) usse Sagnik jee ki baat aur Daya ki uss din ek admi se takrane wali baat connect krke mujhe bas Dheeraj se hi connection aya..to..uske pita Dulal"

"per Dulal ko Pandey ki involvement ka pata kaise laga Abhijeet wo to bas Shankar ne hume.."

Abhijeet looked down

"kya hua sarr kyun jhuka rahe ho?"

"sir Daya ki ek informer hospital se Daya ko call kiya taab..sun.."

ACP shook his head disappointedly

Abhijeet continued "Sagnik se banaya sketch PCO wale ko dikhaya aur fir dulal ki kam ki jagah se confirm kiya aab bas address.."

ACP sir continued looking at him

"sir.." Abhijeet didn't get the meaning of that look

"tumne ek bar bhi apne prsnl gusse ko iski beech ane nahi diya.."

Abhijeet looked down "nahi sir ek pal ko gussa aya tha per sir kya fayda hota..mere yadein to wapas nahi ate na..isse acha jo hey use bacha ley.."

ACP sir was about to say something but Abhijeet's phone rang "excuse me sir"

"haa Rajat.."

...

"acha kaha?"

...

"sarda colony ki 11number lane ki 10 number kholi..thik hey tum pahucho ata hu mein.."

he cut the call and turned to ACP sir who nodded

he moved out found Freddy explaining details to Purvi and Pankaj who was busy in another ongoing case..

"Freddy.."

"jee sir.."

"tum ek bar Daya se mil ana..aur yea jo ramkahani suna rahe ho suna ana"

"aap nahi jayenge?"

"time dekho..abhie nahi nikla to time nahi rahega to.."

"thik hey sir mein niklata hu"

Abhijeet nodded and moved out..to solve the last knot..

 **Next may be the last chapter so pls review**


	19. Chapter 19

hEY COMPLETED ONE MORE YEAR ON ff TO IS OCCASION MEY YEA STORY KHTM HOTE HI KOI KHAS STORY LIKHUNGI.. i HAVE TWO OPTION

1\. DayaREYA JISKA PLOT AAP LOG DENGE= MEANINGFUL AND SOMETHING RELATGED TO SOCIETY WITH LESS FLUFFY DOVEY RMNCE

2\. aGER KOI THIK PLOT NA MILE TO EK CMPLTE WOMAN ORIENTED PLOT HEY WHICH i DISCUSSED EARLY USPEY LIKHUNGI

tO FRNDS SOCHO..DAYERYA CAHIYE TO PLOT BHI DO..QUICKKKKKKK

 **Guest** KOI MERA BHI HO" is a masterpiece of Poonam di and sab kuch happy to kabhie ho nahi skti na..prsnlyy mujhe bhi ending pasand nahi bt hw cn I write a sequel of someone else story without her permission or without discussing with her..its not possible nor its crct to the ethics of any writer so sorry dear alag se koi plot do, mein jarur sochungi

 **SG** emotions to jarur honge don't worry

 **Mehul** firstly thanks fr plot but I don't want t any film plot I want something related to society, and abt HNY already yea father revenge purana ho gaya na iss story mey fir? Aur SRK ki film ko mein story mey likhu..oh no..I can't imagine anyone in place of him..the acting god! Koi aur ho to batana

 **Shikha Sharma , Salmazhv , GD bhaiya, Abhijeeteye , Rai, Drizzle, AbhiDayafan, Duo's Fan, Guest, Bidya, SHZK, Priya, DA95, Masooma, Guest, Kajal, Rapunzelgirl, Mistic** **Morning,** **Sk Duo** thank u

 **Lets continue sorry fr the numerous typos as im typing from phone**

Reaching sarda colony ki 11number lane ki 10 number kholi Abhijeet looks around, a guilt sensation arising in him…a strange sadness inside..image his own house came in front of him..

"aj Dheeraj jinda hota to uske pita ko aise chawl mey nahi rehna parta..unhe aj bhi factory mey.."

he closed his eyes fr a second, "kyun bhagne ki socha tha humne?sayed meine hi..na sochta to sayed Dheeraj jinda hota..haan wo Pandey ko sab information dey deta to kya hua..kya fayda hua uss mission ka..sayed fir aj ma bhi.."

he opened his eyes and looked away.. "apne jawan beta khoya inhone..bete ki lash taq nahi..meri ma ne to bas mein unhe nahi pehchana yea seh nahi payi, aur yea inhe to pata bhi nahi beta hey bhi yea...itne saal bas ek kiran dhundte rahe..aur ab jab use insaf dilaya to hum agaye kanun dikhane..kanun itne sal to insaf nahi kr paya..Ranjan ki saath Dheeraj ke sath yea mere..inhone to sbka hisab.."

he felt a part of his heart supporting Dulal..a sense of guilt blocking his way of duty..an old man who had lost everything in life only tried to seek justice in his own way as the goddess of justice failed..and he is here to arrest that man to give justice to whom?

A person who snatched a son from a father..a husband from a newly married wife..a father from a young girl..the last shelter of a small kid..every identity of him..?

Abhijeet was really feeling helpless.. "mujhe to Dheeraj yaad bhi nahi per wo ager aj dekhta to..mere jyada hosiyari ki wajase usko jaan deni pari aur usiki qatil ko insaf dilane ke liye uske pita ko mein.."

he noticed Rajat approaching, "ager aise hi koi case ata to sayed mein khud ko hata leta..per..mein apne bhai ko bina wajah saja pane nahi de sakta na..kanun ke farz ke chlte nahi apne rishto ki farz ke liye mujhe inki kiye kam ko smne lana hi hoga"

Rajat reached him "sir aap ander nai gaye?"

"nahi wo bas..chalo"

the moved to the door...

Aftr finishing the explanation Freddy turned to Daya "to sir aab to kal..(he noticed Daya trying to hide his eyes) sir aap..kya hua?"

"kuch nahi..bas..Abhi bahut guilty feel kr raha hoga..use to yaad nahi Dheeraj per usika plan tha vagna..aur aj wohi Dheeraj ki pita ko arrest..(he paused) ager kisi aur ka case hota to sayed Abhi khud jata bhi nahi per mere wajase..Freddy tum jao..bureau mey kaam bhi hoga to.."

"sir Abhijeet sir ager guilty feel krenge bhi na to unhe sath mey yea bhi lagega ki isse wo ek bari khushi palenge..per ager wo aap ko udas dekhenge to.."

Daya looked down "pata nahi Freddy mujhe khush hona cahiye per khush ho hi nahi paraha hu..surya Pandey ka hi socho ager mujhe raghuvendra sir na milte to sayed mein bhi aise hi kisi gang ka hissa hota..dulal jee ka socho..mein bhi to badla hi lena cahta tha per mere pas aab bhi kuch hey khone ko to mein darr gaya..per unke pass to khone ki kuch nahi tha to unhone badla le liya..Abhi ka Dheeraj ka ranjan ka pata nahi aur kitno ka badla unhone hi.."

he stopped.. Freddy too stayed silent then slowly got up and moved out

Daya sat there only in the same position

as no one opened the door Abhijeet opened it in his tactics and both stepped inside

a bad filthy smell entered their nostrils..rajat looked at Abhijeet who was searching fr switch on wall..

He turned on the lights and there..

A aged man of mid 60s is there..no his body..hanging from the fan..it's clear two three days passed of this incident..now he can only be a rotten body

Rajat said in loud tone "sir yea.."

Abhijeet looked away fr a second then said "lash ko forensics bhejo"

he moved forward and started looking around found a page on the table under a pen stand

he picked it up and started reading

 ** _meine atmahtya ki..per koi yea na smjhe ki har ke thaq ke kiya hey meine yea..aisa krna hota to 19 saal pehle apne laute bete ko khone ki bad krta..wo beta jise meine sine se lagake pala..bin ma ke uss bache ko meine apne hatho se dudh pilaya, school ke liye taiyar kiya, college ke liye tiffin bana diya, police academy veja aur roj ek ek kar k din ka hisab rakhta tha kab wo gher ayega chutti mey..cbi mey selected hua..ek security guard ka beta..mera sina chaura ho gaya..per uss bete ko unlogo ne mar dala.._**

 ** _Kitne din use rat ko kahani bol k sulaya per jab wo sach mey so gaya use dekh nahi paya mujhe to pata taq nahi chala ki wo so chuka hey.._**

 ** _Mujhe nahi pata tha kiska khilaf hey uska mission kya hey..bas jab wo kho gaya uski gher mey ek sketch mila shankar pehle target likha hua.._**

 ** _Mere ankho mey wo sketch bas gaya.._**

 ** _Uska mission mumbai mey tha mein agaya yeaha per iss sapno ki nagri mey kaha dhundta mey use_**

 ** _per mein thaqa nahi.._**

 ** _Aur na meri naseeb thaq gaya_**

 ** _mein to asehi gaya tha hospital, jab Shankar dikha..use kisi examination ke liye le ja rahe they..police they per mujhe use marna tha_**

 ** _usi ki khilaf tha na mere Dheru ka mission.._**

 ** _Per nahi wo bhi mohra asal mey wo surya Pandey.._**

 ** _Pata hey meine use vote diya tha..meine use.._**

 ** _Per saja bhi to deni thi..per ek imandar CBI agent ke pita ne kaha cid ki pass jao...dilo keh raha tha ja ke surya ki gala ghot do..per mein cid ke pass_**

 ** _ja hi raha tha ki uss admi se taqraya..officer hoga koi..uski gun mere hath agaya..nahi meine hi liya_**

 ** _kiu ki ek bebas pita khud insaf dena cahta tha apne bete ko_**

 ** _surya ki gher pahucha.._**

 ** _Koi guard nahi tha naseeb ne sath diya ander gaya..koi baat krne ka mauka nahi diya_**

 ** _surya apne chair pey ankh monde baitha tha..kya kehta tha Dhiru point blank range..haan wohi kiya.._**

 ** _Mujhe na koi afsos hey na koi malal na kuch adhura hey na koi sawal_**

 ** _bas ek galti ki meine_**

 ** _mere hath mey ghaw hey to mey dastana pehne rehta hu, uss gun mey bhi mera nishan nahi hoga..wo gun meine wohi chor di..kahi wo officer phas gaya to?_**

 ** _Uska bhi koi badla lena cahega..koi firse khooni ho jayega.._**

 ** _Isse behtar mey kanun ke hawale.._**

 ** _Kanun?wo kaha hey..kya hey..nahi hey..kaha tha kanun jab Dheru kho gaya..pata nahi kaha so gaya..7 saal bad use bas mrit ghosit kr cbi walo ne istehar diya ki mein ake uske paise wagera le lu_**

 ** _kanun to serf murdo ko dekh pate hey..bebas ko nahi..pehle mar to jao fir na karwayi_**

 ** _nahi uss kanun ki hawale jake bete ko aur apman nahi krunga_**

 ** _khud ko khud saja dunga.._**

 ** _Nilima ki pass Dheru ki pass jaunga.._**

 ** _Haan meine khoon kiya surya Pandey ko.._**

 ** _Yeahi kam baki tha aab ja sakta hu_**

Abhijeet sighed and turned back found Rajat standing just behind him still staring at the suicide note "rajat..."

Rajat was thinking something

Abhijeet softly touched his shoulder

"haa..wo sorry sir..mein wo kehna aya tha gari agayi.."

Abhijeet nodded but is still looking at Rajat, who aftr a short pause said "sayed koi bhi pita yeahi krta na sir.."

Abhijeet didn't answered but continued looking around the house, Rajat too moved aside..

Abhijeet noticed a photo, the only one in frame

it's a young lad of about 20-21.. Abhijeet looked at the photo keenly

he can easily guess it's Dheeraj..he knew this lad..but now..

He turned back found Rajat looking at another pic, a small boy of 5yrs with a small trophy smiling widely

Abhijeet sighed "sayed Dheeraj ka pehla award.." he looked at Rajat "chalo bureau chlte hey.."

they both moved out silently and reached bureau still silent

ACP sir noticed them coming in so moved ahead "Abhijeet kuch haath laga wo.."

Abhijeet forwarded the suicide note

ACP sir read it "aise kanun ko haath mey lena..yea thik nahi..humare pass askte they hum karwayi krte.."

Abhijeet cut his words "kaise karwayi sir?jo hum 19saal se krte aye hey?"

ACP sir looked in his eyes but seeing a numreous question in those two expressive deep eyes he averted his gaze

Abhijeet smirked "sir ek mission fail hua to dusra mission suru kiya ja skta na?ek officer gayeb kyun kaise ho gaye..ek ko kyun khoon kiya gaya wo sab janne ko?nahi hua na..kiuki political kuch chnges agaye they..bas..sir aam insano ko hum kehte rehte hey kanun ki ijjat krna unka farz hey kya kanun ki koi farz nahi?begunah ki pass saboot na ho to use phasi mey chara dena hi kya farz hey kanun ki?"

ACP sir stayed silent..

Abhijeet took some deep breaths "sir kal court mey yea sab pesh krna hoga mein final reports bana leta hu"

he picked up the suicide note and moved to his desk, "Freddy gaye they tum?"

"jee sir"

Abhijeet looked at him keenly "lgta hey thora jyada hi bol aye"

Freddy looked down..Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly..

Vivek came forward and handed him all the proofs he got from pandey's place

and Abhijeet got busy in making final reports keeping aside all his emotions aside

.

.

.

All the officers are standing in front of court waiting fr the police van to arrive..

Soon the wait ended and Daya came out of the van

he was neither looking tensed nor very sad but very melancholy

Abhijeet sighed seeing his eyes

they all entered the court and soon the procedure started

all the proofs are so clear that the whole thing got wrapped up only in half an hour

aftr the verdict Daya has to move to police station once more fr some formality

Abhijeet asked fr the day's leave and moved back to home

aftr ending the formalities ACP sir dropped Daya at duo's home

on the whole way Daya had only uttered words like "jee haan" "thik hu" "sir"

getting down at home he said in low tone "sir aap logo ko bureau mey kaam hoga na?"

ACP got his meaning and just nodded with "hum chlte hey khyal rakhna.."

and left

Daya moved to the main door and even before he can ring the doorbell the door got opened

Daya looked up, Abhijeet gave a sweet smile "gari ki awaj suni to..kya hua?"

Daya just nodded and came inside

Abhijeet too got inside found Daya sitting on sofa

he sat beside him and called "Daya?"

Daya looked at him with sad look, the look much similar to that of a kid who aftr long meet his parents

Abhijeet gave him a soft look Daya hugged him "meine tumhe miss kiya..bahut miss kiya..mujhe pata tha tum kuch to nikal hi loge per pata hey ek darr bhi tha..tumhe firse usi dard se gujrna para na?Freddy ne bataya tum purane gher gaye they..firse wo sab.."

"uhun..mujhe tab yea sab khyal hi nahi aya.."

Daya looked up..

Abhijeet nodded "mujhe tab bas mere iss chutku ki bhai ka khyal aya..Daya ager tu thora dhyan deta to yea sab kuch nahi hota na?uss din tera gun kisine utha liya tujhe utna bhi dhyan nahi aya?"

Daya shook his head in no "mera dimag bilkul kahi aur tha..sab pey gussa araha tha..pata hey aab bhi gussa hey"

Abhijeet was rubbing his back "acha?"

"haan tumhe gussa nahi ata?unlogo ne tumhare saath itna kuch kiya unke wajase.."

"nahi.."

"kyun?"

"kya hoga gussa krke?"

Daya separated from the soothing hug "mtlb?"

"yea jo sahab ko gussa aya tha koi fayda hua?kya krta mein bhi gussa hoke?"

Daya looked down..

Abhijeet ruffled his hairs "aab ja naha le..mujhe pata hey yea do din thik se kuch nahi khaya tune..ja.."

Daya didn't move but said "Abhi.."

Abhijeet looked at him

"tum Dheeraj ka..mtlb.."

Abhijeet sighed "pata nahi meine uss waqt kya socha tha aur kya kiya tha..per ager mein use vagne ki salah na deta to sayed..haa sayed wo Pandey ki sare sawalo ki jabab deta..per bach to jata..sayed kanun ki farz pura na kr pata per ek beta.."

Daya whispered "sayed tumhare saath bhi wo saab nahi hota aur maji bhi.."

Abhijeet cut him "pata nahi..acha chor yea sab..chal uth tu.."

Daya got up lazily but again turned "ager Pandey aur iss Vinay ko bhi raghuvendra sir jaise koi milta to sayed wo log.."

Abhijeet too got up "nahi..ager aisa hota na to jab Vinay ne apna business strat kiya tab atleast wo sab galat kaam chor deta..warna tu bhi to cid mey ake bhi ulta sidha harkat kr skta tha na..aur paise ke liye..yea kaha likha hey ki tumhare saath galat hua to tum hi galat ho jao?"

Daya just sighed and moved inside

Abhijeet took a deep breath and moved to kitchen

Making the dinner ready Abhijeet moved to Daya's room found him standing in front of a framed photo he kept the tray on the table and stood beside him Daya turned "Abhi yea photo..yea papa ka.."

Abhijeet nodded..

yes it's the only photo of Daya's father which Daya have..Abhijeet had made it binded and its now on the wall of Daya's room wall with a garland..

Daya smiled tearily "pata hey meine socha tha unka photo rakhunga apne pass taki sbko keh pau ki haan mere bhi papa hey..tum tum smjh kaise jate ho boss?"

"isiliye to mein tera boss hu..chal aab rona dhona bandh kr aur aja.."

Daya gave a smile looking at the photo and followed Abhijeet, sat on the bed and took up his plate..

Abhijeet too settled with his plate but looked up at Daya who was thinking something

"kya hua?"

"wo ACP sir..mera mtlb unhe yakin tha mujhpey?"

Abhijeet sighed "haan dil mey to wo bhi jante they ki tune kuch nahi kiya.."

Daya smiled sadly "per saboot ki agey kuch kr nahi paye hey na?"

Abhijeet jerked his head and said in a fresh tone "tune baat ki ACP sir se?"

"kya baat karu?"

"arey wo bhi to pareshan they na ki tu kaisa hey kis haal mey hey ek bar baat.."

Daya just nodded

Abhijeet was about to say something more when his phone rang, "ley ACP sir ne hi call kr liya dekh.." and he recieved the call

"hello sir"

"haa Abhijeet suno kal tumhe mere sath delhi nikalna hey"

"delhi?"

"haan yea itne dino se pending mission tumne aise pura kiya uss bareme hq direct tumse statement cahte hey"

"ok sir.."

"waise very good job Abhijeet.."

"thnk u sir"

"acha Daya kaisa hey?..mtlb tab usse baat nahi hui wo thik..bahut pareshan dikh raha tha isliye.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya "ek min sir" and forwarded the cell to him

Daya took the phone and silently attached it to ear, said in low voice "sirr mein..im sorry sir..mere wajase aapko hq se DCP sir se bahut kuch sunna para..sorry mein..wo.."

"Daya tum thik ho?"

"jee..jee sir but sir aapne kuch..kaha nahi mtlb sorry mein"

"bas..bas sentimental fool..khayal rakho apna aur kal sahi time pey ajana dono"

he cut the call..

Daya looked at Abhijeet and gave a sweet smile..

Abhijeet slapped his head lightly "chal kha aab.."

aftr ending with meal, Abhijeet noticed Daya really looking tired

"ek kaam kr tu ek nap le ley fir sham ko hum koi achisi film dekhne jayenge.."

"haan aab to sbko pata chal gaya mein khooni.."

"Daya.."

"sorry yaar..nap nahi lena chalo na batein krte hey.."

"acha per let k..let ja chal"

Daya made a face and lied down "waise boss tumne iss bich kitno pey kitni bar gussa kiya?"

"kyun gussa kyun krunga?"

"arey tnsn mey they na.."

Abhijeet glared, Daya closed his eyes..

Abhijeet smiled and carressed his hairs fr few minutes

he felt Daya had slept so got up and moved out

aftr feeling no one in room Daya opened his eyes and sat up..he got down the bed and moved to his father's photo

"papa.." he called pouring out all the love

"mujhe nahi pata kaise bulate hey papa ko..bas yea lafz pata hey..Nahi pata kaisa lagta hoga papa se pyar pana...bas ek halka sa andesha hey...per Dheeraj ki pita ki sun lagta hey ek baap apne bete ke har dard ka hisab rakhta hey...to bete ka bhi yeahi farz hey na? mujhe nahi pata mein kaisa beta banta per aj aapko insaf pate dekh apke bete ko lag raha hey uski sare farz pura ho gaya..per meine kuch kiya hi nahi..to kya? Abhi mera bhai hey to aapka beta hi hua na..usne nibha di na mere bhi farz..papa aap khush ho na?aj mukti milegi na apko?aap aab shanti.."

his voice choked he attached his head with the photo letting out his tears

Abhijeet aftr coming out of Daya's room moved inside his own room to his mother's photo

"maa..yea shabd sunne ko aap taras gayi thi..aj mein bulane ko tarasta hu..per aj mein yea sab kehne nahi aya...aj mein bahut khush hu..bahut..aapko wo sare dard meine diya per unn logo ki wajase..aj unhe saja mil gayi..aapko insaf mila..aap bar bar ACP sir se puchte they kisne kiya mere sath yea..kab milegi unhe saja?apki bete ki gunegarh o ko bhi sajah mil gayi..ek ma ki dil ko isse bahut sakun milti hogi na?aur pata hey ma aj mere bhai ko bhi insaf mil gaya..uski puri bachpan tabah ho gaya tha inlogo ke liye..aj uski gunegarh ko bhi sajah mil gayi..aur apne har rishto ki farz ke sath meine apne cid officer hone ka bhi ek adhura kam aj pura kr diya..apna ek lauta incomplete mission aj pura kr diya.."

he smiled "aap khush ho na ma?per pata hey aj kahi na kahi bahut chuban si bhi hey..Dheeraj ke liye..aj na sahi per use janta to tha na mein..uske pita ko..unhe to aapse bhi jyada dard..per haan aj unsbko bhi insaf mil gaya..aap to un logo se mil skti hogi na?mere taraf se sorry bol dengi aap?"

he bit his lips.. "nahi aj to mujhe khush hona hey na?maan?aap hoti to khush hoti na?"

 **yes today they completed their farz..**

 **Duty..to their family..duty to their work..**

 **Some duty to themselves..**

 **Proving..**

 **Farz ki jang mey jitta bas sachai ke prati farz..**

 **r and r**


	20. thank you

Thanks to all who read and reviewed my story..

Thanks fr your continuous support

 **Diya** sorry that I can't fulfill ur request

 **AbhiDayaFan** hope aab koi confusion nahi hey?

 **Mistic morning** tr mto anek quo amaro ache segulo kake krbo bl tai story tei likhlam

 **SHZK** aapko kitni thnks kahu? One fr review one fr help one fr encouragement one fr such detailing..aur haan ur demand..aapki req cum demand jarur puri ki jayegi..it's my duty aftr all..aur sach kahu to I'm seriously very happy ki mere OC ko readers ne itne pasand kiya..aapki ff anniversary and birth anniversary ki dauran aapko apki story mil jayegi

 **Guest** poonam di ki permission bina I can't write that dear sorry,,kuch aur aye to batana

 **Guest** ore babare kobiguru?arkm bolona

 **Bhumi, Guest, Drizzle, Masooma, Priya, Salmajhv, Mehul, D, SK duo, Rai, Hamdard duo, Dixa, Abhijeeteye, Shikha Sharma, Starsand, Disha** thanks a lot dear.. thank u all

Some people Asked for **Abhijeet centric story** to ager koi plot ho to batana jarur

 **But no memory loss triggering again or wohi shaq krna etc..na he sad fr mother based story.. kuch hat ke..** ho to jarur batana

 **stay happy keep happy**

 **byeeee**


End file.
